


Bloodsuckers of a different kind

by YeehawYeet



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Diahell, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, dialovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawYeet/pseuds/YeehawYeet
Summary: Former Corporate Princess of the Kawasaki Corporation, Kawasaki Airi, has been left to the Sakamaki clan. Chaos ensues.SMUT/ANGST
Relationships: Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Preface

Airi found herself escorted by limo to an extravagant mansion, which she knew nothing about. Always one to err on the side of caution, Airi made herself scarce, hiding her numerous assets and wearing conservative clothing. She wore a smothering corset and waist padding in her clothes to hide her figure, and kept her shoes short to prevent seeming even more intimidating with her height of 5’9. Despite her many blessings, or curses as she preferred them, they would remain unseen. To be undesirable was to be safe. When she arrived, she was unceremoniously dragged from the vehicle, her driver leaving after a well-worded tongue lashing taught him a lesson. Airi walked into the opulently carved wooden doors, noting the careful craftsmanship that spoke of ancient beginnings.

A man was awaiting her in the foyer of the house, silently guiding her to what she supposed was the parlor. Several other men sat before her in the various seats, all of them beautiful and all of them dangerous. She could feel it deep in her bones, which rattled with their overwhelming presence. Airi stood tall despite them, eyeing them with a measured degree of contempt. They screamed arrogance. Airi detested arrogance almost as much as she detested being used. Yet here she stood, forced to play a game with the likes of the pompous creatures before her. 

Unfortunately, she was not willling to play, nor was she the least bit interested in the—admittedly—fine specimens before her. No, the one that caught her attention, was the shy little blonde standing at the back of the group, with fearful crimson eyes and creamy pale skin. She kept her eyes on the girl until movement caught her attention.

=================================


	2. Introductions, and First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi is not what she seems. Yui is most pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Speech.”   
> ‘Thoughts.’ (Denotes italics)

The tall, dark-haired man from before approached me, looking down his nose at me and adjusting his glasses. “I am Sakamaki Reiji, the second son. That man there is the eldest, Shu.” I nodded my head, replying in turn with an expressionless visage. “Kawasaki Airi.” A red-headed man caught my attention; seated irregularly in a love seat, a much shorter male with purple hair stood behind a sofa, where another red haired man sat splayed across its surface. 

“These are the triplets, Ayato,” Reiji gestured to the arrogant man on the loveseat, before switching over to the men at the sofa. “...Laito and Kanato.” I felt an eyebrow twitch in irritation at the lack of respect i’d received from the three men. Ayato’s expression was cocky and his appearance disheveled, Kanato appeared to be fairly timid, despite the slightly deranged look in his eyes. The other man, Laito, looked as if he wanted to devour me. ‘Utterly shameless.’ I hoped my derision was not obvious, if only for maintaining my own formality and decorum. “This, is Subaru. The youngest.” I looked to him with a hint of curiosity, noting his obviously stiff posture and distaste for my presence. It seemed he was not one to humor formality. He appreciated my presence as much as I did his. The thought gave me a sense camaraderie, almost. Mutual distaste brought unlikely allies, oftentimes. 

“Perhaps you should tell us something about yourself?” I shot him a careful glance. “I am born of parents long dead, and am an only child.” The men did not comment on my tone. I made note of the obvious resemblance between most of them, deducing that these men were related and additionally—judging by their fangs and pale skin, not to mention the incredibly old house—Vampires. How lovely. I decided to disregard the men, as they were ultimately inconsequential, and let my eyes rest upon the exquisite creature cowering behind them, her curiosity piqued by the newcomer. 

I strode past the men and approached the girl, introducing myself. “I am Kawasaki Airi, who might you be, darling?” Her lovely cream skin became flush with her light embarrassment, and I couldn’t help the smile that came with such a reaction. Luckily, the men could not see my face.

“Ah...Komori Yui. It’s nice to meet you.” I slipped my fingers under her chin and gently coaxed her to look into my eyes. “The pleasure is all mine Darling, please feel free to call me Airi.” I pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand and gently released her. I turned back to the surprised looking men behind me, feeling internally amused at their shock. “I don’t suppose you have made accommodations for me?” 

Reiji was quick to recover, giving me terse verbal instructions regarding my room, and the places I was not allowed to go. I absorbed his information carefully, taking in exactly what he said, then made my way to my room. I took in the room, carefully monitoring any escape routes. A nearby door led to a bathroom with a sink and a toilet scattered about. The room itself adhered to a navy theme, with matching drapes, carpet and bed curtains. 

The canopy bed was simple, a blue comforter and a few pillows over a plush mattress framed by four posts and thin bed curtains. There was a single large window, which could be covered with the thick, textured drapes and a wooden desk in the corner. A matching dresser and nightstand sat across from her bed, all made of a dark wood I couldn’t identify. A small closet laid next to my bathroom, with a few shelves and rods for clothing storage. I quickly unpacked exactly half of my things, leaving a few essentials in my bag and keeping the others in strategic areas around the room. 

Items in the drawers could be left behind and the items in the nightstand were for appearance sake. I sat on the bed and decided to wait for one of the Sakamaki brothers to come to me, as they undoubtedly would. As expected, Ayato appeared at my door moments later, muttering something beneath his breath about a ‘wretched breastless woman’ while he pushed me into my mattress, his nimble fingers working at the buttons of my blazer. I slapped his hands away with an internal grimace. “I would suggest that you refrain from touching me in such an indecent manner, Ayato. I’m afraid I don’t have a particular inclination towards men.” His surprise was the perfect incentive to separate myself from him and fix my blazer with a stiff and aggravated air about me. 

I stood, eyeing him with clear distaste. “Was there something you needed from me?” I followed his gaze and smoothed out my skirt rather belatedly, fixing it so that the fabric sat flush against the skin of my thighs. “Reiji sent me. It’s time for dinner.” I raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “You say that as if you’re going to be consuming...other sustenance.” He did not correct me, flashing me a devilish grin in response and taking his leave. I buttoned my blazer up to my neck and slid one of my thicker chokers onto my neck—a velvet black— and made my way into the hall, where Ayato stood impatiently, leaning against the wall. 

“Hurry up, woman. I’m tired of waiting.” I didn’t bother scowling at him, instead carefully monitoring the twists and turns we took to arrive at the dining room. The room was opulently decorated and polished to perfection, as every other room in the house was, with the Sakamaki brothers and Yui seated at a long, rectangular dinner table. 

Reiji sat at the end of the table, and along his right side were Subaru and Kanato, with Shu at the other end. Along the left was Ayato, Laito and Yui, with an open space for myself, I supposed, near Reiji on the right side. Yui’s seat was directly across from me and I knew the exact intention of this placement. The men were posturing at me, taunting me by keeping my desired lady out of reach. ‘You can look, but you can’t touch.’ I nearly chuckled at the childishness. Interesting. While I mused to myself, I vacantly took note of the food before me. 

We all gave thanks before beginning to eat. I gave Reiji a courteous, “Good Evening.” Before I began to consume my own meal, carefully gauging his expression, he seemed...pleased, almost. Did he perhaps suppose I was coming on to him? I nearly laughed aloud at the thought, fighting off a smile. Throughout the course of the silent dinner, Yui sat across from me nervously, her food sat untouched before her. The tension in the air was thick, and judging by Ayato’s frequent shifting, she was enduring his wandering hands. I’d had enough when Yui held her cutlery in a death grip, her knuckles white with exertion, while Ayato’s face split in a malicious grin. 

“Yui, my dear.” The girl in question jumped with the mention of her name, looking up at me with wide eyes. “Um, yes?” She looked petrified. “You’ve hardly touched your food, are you feeling well?” When Yui hesitated, I made eye contact with a fuming Ayato, standing and walking over to Yui. I held out a hand and Yui latched onto it hesitantly. “Come, Darling. Let’s get you into bed.” I purposefully settled my hands on Yui’s shoulders, guiding her out of the dining room. 

After we left, I removed my hands from Yui’s thin, delicate shoulders and held her hand instead, smiling gently at the sweet girl before me. “Lead the way.” Yui did so with blushing cheeks, escorting me to her room. Yui’s room was far nicer than my own, with the little nuances here and there speaking to Yui’s personal taste. 

It was pink, for starters, with the pale color being the theme for the entire room. Yui’s wardrobe and nightstand were white, as well as her desk, which all featured gold accents. Yui’s room had a balcony, likely the one i’d seen from the outside of the house, and was indubitably a nasty fall. Other hints were the specific way her pillows were arranged, not exactly symmetrical but leaning toward what I presumed was her preferred side of the bed—I slept on the opposite, — Or the slightly rumpled sheets of her bed, which spoke of tossing and turning in her sleep. “Your room is lovely, Yui.” She smiled at me and leaned against the wall, seeming a bit self-conscious. 

“Really? I hope so.” I gave her a smile of my own, leaning towards her. “Almost as lovely as the girl who lives in it.” I heard her breath catch and leaned in closer, pressing her forehead against my own. “Yui...May I kiss you?” She nodded shakily, her lips parting curiously. I sealed my mouth over hers and swallowed the soft sigh that left her lips at the sensation, running my fingers running through her bouncy curls. I deepened the kiss after a moment, Yui eagerly leaning into it with a voraciousness I didn’t expect from such a small darling. I slid my hands carefully down her sides, gripping her thighs. She pleasantly surprised me by jumping up and wrapping her legs around my hips, pressing herself closer while I pinned her against the wall. 

Her hands pulled my hair from its updo, letting it cascade down my back and brush my thighs. I hissed slightly, smiling down at her. “Gentle, Yui.” She put her lips on mine, effectively silencing me. How bold of her. I felt myself smile against her lips, pulling away and beginning to nip at her neck. My lipgloss smudged against her skin with every stroke of my lips, leaving marks in my wake. Yui began to sigh lightly, taking my face in her hands and prying me away from her now-exposed collarbones. 

“Airi, the bed...” I walked her over to the bed and sat her down, before joining her myself. Yui pushed me down into the soft comforter, straddling me. I gladly let her, my hands roving over her form. She slowly began to take down my buttons one by one, pressing her lips to mine once again. I felt my blazer come undone, pushing it off my shoulders and lifting the hem of Yui’s sweater. She was left in a white camisole just a few shades lighter than her skin, my own upper half left in a white dress shirt that served as part of my uniform. 

We continued to kiss, my hands coming to rest on her cute little ass while hers found a home on my thighs, which made bare skin contact with Yui’s from our short skirts. The door burst open, with all of the Sakamaki brothers flooding into the room. “Yui!” She hastily seperated from me, her hands flying to her own mouth. I quickly pulled Yui to my body, covering her front from the roving eyes of the Sakamaki brothers. “Did you need us for something?” I watched their shocked expressions with suppressed mirth, my lips pursed in mock irritation. “Get your hands off of her.” Ayato looked absolutely furious, and for a moment, I almost felt a twinge of attraction towards him. Almost. 

“I’m afraid neither of us are in a proper state of dress, would you perhaps like to give us a moment to properly collect ourselves? I’d assume that is common etiquette, however I know you struggle with such things Ayato.” I felt Yui grab onto me tightly with my words, as though she feared retribution. Reiji seemed amused at my words. I quietly noted the expressions on the other men’s faces. Laito looked unmistakably turned on, likely due to my upturned skirt. Kanato, on the other hand, appeared to be perturbed at the picture before him. My hand tightened on Yui’s waist protectively. Shu seemed overall unphased by our situation, however, I did not miss the quiet observation conducted from his peripheral vision. Subaru was blushing immensely, his eyes frozen on the sight before him. 

I carefully grabbed my blazer, draping it over Yui’s shoulders and giving her cheek a kiss. She blushed delicately and I desperately fought a smile. These men would see no joy from me. I rose from my position beneath Yui, standing in front of her and staring the men down. “Is there a particular reason you are still here? Yui is not dressed.” I tilted my head lightly with the question, crossing my arms carefully over my bust. I made specific eye contact with Reiji, expecting him to keep his hellions at bay. 

He did not. 

Instead, he met my eyes, and grinned. Devilish and devious, his smile sent a shiver down my spine that I couldn’t identify. I held firm against them. Ayato quickly voiced his useless opinion. “I ain’t leaving you in here with her.” I gave him a mocking look, and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him from the room and into the hall. “Neither am I. Now, I am going to return to my room, I suggest you do the same Mr. Sakamaki.” I turned, my hips shifting with the movement, and returned to my room, removing my shirt and quickly unlacing my corset. After my corset was carefully piled with the rest, I slid into a nightgown and quickly darted under my blankets. 

Morning came quickly, and I felt exhausted despite having what must have been hours of rest. I rose and entered my bathroom, beginning my morning routine by bathing in the massive claw foot tub that sat in the center of the downstairs bathroom. As the water rose, I carefully folded my clothes and kept them within my sight, doing the same for the towels I’d found in a nearby alcove. I washed myself with the aromatic oils I’d brought with me, effectively overwhelming my own senses with the scent of rosehip and mint. 

I dressed quickly, lacing up my corset and smothering my chest until it appeared Yui had more curvature than I did. My hips remained the same, and I slipped on the padded waistbands for my skirts to make my figure boxier. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I made my way to Yui’s room, hoping to inquire about the day’s schedule when I encountered Shu in the hallway. I noticed he seemed to be sleeping, his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes closed peacefully. I left him to his devices, as he was free to do what he pleased in his own home, and continued down the hall, ignoring the gaze I felt on my back as I stepped further and further away from the man behind me.

I found Yui’s door slightly ajar, and knocked, entering with a gentle “Pardon my intrusion.” Yui was asleep under her covers, my blazer painstakingly folded on her dresser. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, walking out of the room with my blazer in hand. Shu had disappeared from the hallway, leaving a strange device behind. I picked it up, intending to return it to him when I realized I had no idea where to go. Instead, I returned to my bedroom, returning my blazer to my closet and promptly leaving to sit in the parlor. 

I felt the rhythmic tapping of the little device against my leg from my pocket as I walked downstairs, seeing Reiji standing at the foot of the steps. “Reiji. Good Morning.” I greeted him rather apathetically when I reached the bottom, seeing him up close reminded me just how tall he was compared to my own stature. Although I was quite tall for a woman, he was an imposing figure. “You are to attend school with us tonight. And will adjust your sleep schedule accordingly. You will sleep during the day, and rise at night. Is that understood?” I nodded silently, not bothering to argue. “Good. Your uniform is waiting for you in your room. Go back to sleep.” I silently walked back up the stairs, hoping Reiji was not the type to look up girls’ skirts. 

When I arrived back at my room, I noticed the uniform sitting on my bed. I suppressed the shiver that came over me at knowing they were in here, touching my bed. I wondered who left this here, it was meticulously folded, and therein there could not have been Ayato. Shu likely would not have bothered, nor Kanato, for that matter. Subaru was not exactly a fan of me and Reiji had been in front of me the whole time. Laito, perhaps? I shuddered at the thought of that pervert touching my bedsheets. I decided to simply change into my nightclothes once again, leaving my corset on and promptly falling asleep. 

I felt a strange weight on top of me, opening my eyes to see Laito laying on me. “Good Morning, Miss Lady.” I quickly seized him by the throat and pushed him away, hastily standing and backing away from the bed. ‘Miss Lady, how original.’ “And just what do you think you’re doing in my room?” Laito cocked his head, his fedora miraculously remaining in place. “Why, taking a nibble of course. You smell delicious.” He licked his lips, prompting me to recoil. “I’d appreciate if you leave, Laito. You have no business being in my room without my consent.” Laito gave a playful frown, rolling on his back to pout at me. “But Miss Lady, your bed is so comfortable, and you smell so sweet.” 

I physically resisted the urge to strike him, clasping my hands together tightly in front of me and speaking in a very clear and concise voice. “Get. Out.” Laito disappeared in the blink of an eye. I cautiously took my uniform into the bathroom to change, where I was certain no one would be able to surprise me. I shedded my nightgown and let it fall to the floor, looking into the mirror and turning around to tighten my corset laces. After I was satisfied with the tightened corset, I carefully stepped into my uniform, internally lamenting at the lack of padding in the skirts. The blazer was a touch too large at the waist, which helped, yet I was ultimately forced to choose between covering my bust or my waist. 

I braided my hair tight to my scalp and pinned it up into a bun, making sure it wouldn’t slip throughout the night. I left my bathroom dressed, and remembered to grab the little device from before and slip it into my uniform breast pocket. I saw a school bag sitting on my dresser, and took it as well, noting it was full of material I had already seen before. ‘Perhaps the Sakamakis are not aware I am technically a third year?’ I decided to broach the topic with Reiji later, taking my things and heading down to the parlor.

I arrived to see most of the Sakamaki brothers waiting there, with Yui seated beside Kanato. I turned to Reiji, shooting Laito a vicious glare as I spoke. “I apologize for my lateness, I had a situation to deal with.” Reiji gave me an inquisitive glance, a single eyebrow arched elegantly despite the slight irritation written on his face. “Never mind that. Where is Shu?” The brother in question appeared practically from thin air, looking particularly irritated, yet no one commented on his state. I quickly turned to Reiji upon remembering the books in my school bag. 

“Ah, Reiji. What year have you enrolled me in, may I ask?” Reiji looked almost irritated. “2nd year of course, why?” I followed his gaze to my body, glad my disguise worked as well as it did. “I’m afraid I’m a grade higher. I was in third year.” Reiji seemed surprised, fixing me with a slightly wide-eyed look. “Exactly how old are you?” “Nineteen.” Everyone around me seemed to be in disbelief. “There is no way you’re nineteen! You’re flatter than breastless over here!” Ayato stood, knocking back the loveseat by a few inches. I felt hands creeping across my hips, quickly being spun around by Laito. “I don’t know...Miss Lady’s ass is quite full.” 

By reflex, i threw my elbow back into his face and sent a knee into his stomach, stepping away in a wide stance and reaching for a knife with my right hand. I recovered by feigning anger rather than my cool demeanor, slipping the hand into my skirt pocket. “I’ve told you to keep your hands off me.” I brushed imaginary dirt from my skirt and straightened my blazer for effect. 

“Will you all shut up?” Shu’s irritated voice broke through the silence that followed my words. We quickly quieted down, filing out of the parlor and heading into the parking lot, where a limo awaited us. I entered just behind Shu and Yui, finding myself between Reiji and Shu, Ayato having taken possession of Yui rather quickly. I frowned at him, irritated at his smug expression. Reiji asked Shu a question I happened to catch despite my intense staring contest with Ayato. 

“Why are you in such a mood? It’s unsavory.” Shu mumbled something about his music, reminding me of the device in the hall. I begrudgingly turned from Ayato and fished it out of my pocket and held it for Shu to see. “Is it this, perhaps?” I held it out to Shu, who carefully snatched it from my palm, attaching it to the cord around his neck. “I found it in the hallway after you left.” Laito’s voice cut through our conversation. “Oh? Left where? Were you paying conjugal visits to Miss Lady, Shu?” I cut him with one of my sharpest glares. 

“I believe this is where you close your mouth, Laito. And do not open it to wag your tongue at me again.” I closed my eyes and he obliged, though even with my eyes closed I knew he was pouting. “And wipe that look off your face.” I heard a few snickers, surprised at the suppressed laugh coming from Yui, who hid her mouth behind her hand. 

I saw Shu with a faint smile on his face. Reiji seemed almost proud. I kept my posture straight and my hands folded in my lap despite my deep need to bust out laughing. ‘Calm.’ I closed my eyes once again and the car ride was quiet until we arrived at the school. We pulled into the lot of a school that seemed nothing short of archaic, with many students in attendance despite the late hour. As I exited the limo, I felt a tap on my arm, seeing Reiji waiting for me. “Come, we are to settle your schedule at the office.” I simply followed him, ignoring the curious looks I received on my way into the building. As we walked through the halls, I noted the interior of the school appeared to be fairly modern, with not much deviation from a normal school building aside from its massive size and ancient exterior.

Reiji turned a sharp corner, and I followed quickly before colliding with someone, stumbling back. I noted the man had blue hair, with a refined aura not unlike Reiji’s. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to bump into you.” And with my quick apology, I followed after Reiji as fast as I could, his long strides crossing the hall much more effectively than my own. I hastily trailed after Reiji into a large wooden door marked ‘Office’ seeing him approach a young woman at a secretary’s desk. 

“I’d like to correct an error in a student enrollment.” Reiji’s tone left no room for argument, the secretary carrying out his order as though she were his subordinate. Though, most people became Reiji’s subordinate after a quick tongue lashing, keeping rowdy Ayato and the moody Subaru in line. Mostly. I kept my distance, standing behind Reiji’s shoulder close to the wall, making myself as unassuming as possible. I recognized the gut-wrenching looks of awe from the men in the room. Lust. It reminded me of the past, being paraded in front of men like a prize, a trophy to be delivered to the highest bidder. 

I suppressed my shudder of revulsion and schooled my expression into one of Ice. Cold, and unfriendly, my eyes cut into the men before me and forced their gazes away from me without the slightest amount of pressure or display of irritation on my part. Being labeled an ‘ice princess’ was inconsequential, the only results that mattered were keeping the unsavory folk at a distance and those seeking my company even further. 

Reiji turned to me with new books in hand, giving them to me as I handed him the old ones. He gave the paper a glance before he deposited it into my hands with a brusque “Come.” Upon studying it for a moment, I realized it was my schedule. Reiji walked past me. We left the office without skipping a beat, while I quietly purveyed the subjects ahead, most of them, I had learned at home, and therein would be easy to complete. I supposed we had the same classes. 

As I followed him down the halls, I carefully considered the exits, supply closets and abandoned rooms on the way. It would not be hard to disappear in a class such as this one. We passed a room labeled ‘music room’ and I identified the resting figure within it as Shu. When we arrived at the classroom, Reiji entered before me, likely explaining to the teacher that they had a new student to teach. A kind-looking man opened the door and stepped out, greeting me. “Hello miss Kawasaki, I am Mr. Kimura and I will be your homeroom teacher this year.” 

I greeted him in turn and bowed, thanking him for the opportunity to be his student in the coming year. He gave me a small bow back. “Would you please introduce yourself to the class?” I simply nodded and watched him go through the door, taking the students’ attention and calling for me to enter. I passed the threshold to minute whispers and curious glances, feeling like I was on display somehow. I donned my mask of ice and watched their gazes fall. 

“I am Kawasaki Airi. It is very nice to meet you all, and I am grateful to spend the rest of the year with you. Thank You.” I bowed once and immediately went to my seat, taking out a book from my school bag and studying the topics. Most of these, I had learned in my second year equivalent. The bell rang just as I had finished a few pages for my first period class: Biology. I waited outside the classroom for Reiji, who continued to our next period without pause. I followed behind him and kept my eyes on his back, turning into the classroom when he did and greeting the teacher. She referred me to an open desk near the center of the room, a few rows behind Reiji’s. I waited for class to begin before taking out my book and beginning the assignments along with the rest of the class, taking notes slowly and making annotations in the margins to make them seem more authentic. There was no reason to begin inquiry over my level of education.

When the bell rang, I packed up my things and met Reiji at the door, who was waiting for me. Once again we walked in silence, making our way to our second period, Physics. The teacher showed me to an empty desk and refrained from forcing me to introduce myself again, spurring quiet whispers in the room as the students filed in. The room became silent save for the scratching of pencils against paper. I continued my note process and followed the class until the bell rang, Reiji and I once again walking to our next class; Home Economics. 

Reiji made a noise in the back of his throat when he saw Shu leaning against the wall with his headphones in. Somehow his quiet presence reassured me, though he always seemed to be sleeping. When the teacher came in, he, rather uncharacteristically, rose from his slumped position and began to participate in our assignment: making a simple batch of onigiri. We completed ours rather quickly, finishing with time to spare. The teacher allowed me to study for my next period without much convincing on my part. I read through my Calculus textbook silently until the bell. Shu joined us in walking to our next period this time, walking slightly behind me. I ignored the stares from the other students and continued with my eyes fixed to Reiji’s back. We had lunch in the classroom of our next class, Calculus, and ate in practical silence. I did not bother to ask Reiji or Shu where the cafeteria was, nor was I particularly inclined to eat much, only the food Reiji had supplied for me on a ‘one-time basis.’ The bell rang and our teacher joined us in class shortly thereafter. 

Calculus was surprisingly a bit of a challenge, with topics I hadn’t studied being covered extensively. My notes were truly authentic this period, with less formality and more erratic script, I wrote quickly, but not hurried. The formulas and problems kept me busy until it was time to go. Wherein Reiji, Shu and I walked to our next period: Physical Education. 

“Reiji, where is the girl’s coach?” He gave me an inquisitive look. “Why do you need to know?” I nearly frowned at his question, instead focusing on keeping my mask of ice fixed in place. “I need to speak with her in regards to my ability to participate.” He gave me a look of disdain. “Are you really so pathetic that you can’t handle a bit of exercise?” I did not reply, deciding my sharp tongue would be of no use in this situation. “Shu, take her where she needs to go.” The silent brother ambled away, and I trailed behind him, ignoring my urge to adjust Reiji’s tone. We arrived at the Teacher’s room, Shu leaning against the wall silently while I entered. “Pardon the intrusion, but may I please speak with the girl’s coach?” A stocky woman with a well-built body stood, assessing me carefully. 

“That would be me, are you the new student?” I nodded in response. “Yes, my name is Kawasaki Airi and I’m here to speak with you about my ability to participate in physical education...I have back problems which force me to wear a corrective corset, however, it makes it hard to breathe and I’m liable to faint when I do strenuous activities, could I please be excused from your class?” I bowed deeply in apology. “You can’t just remove it?” I looked up and straightened. “I suppose I could, however the steel wiring is meant to support my back and shoulders.” She disregarded my last statement, ushering me to walk with her out of the door. “Perfect, then you’ll do just that, let’s get you a uniform and a locker.” I nearly winced. This would be a trying time. 

We left the teacher’s room just as she finished what she was saying, Shu was nowhere to be found. I felt uneasy as she kindly guided me down to the changing room. I eyed the uniform warily, not quite sure how I could make it less revealing. The shorts were far shorter than I was used to and the shirt was rather form-fitting. Without my corset it would be quite revealing, as the coach underestimated my true size. I looked through my school bag to see if I had brought anything from home, relieved to see I had remembered to pack two emergency sports bras. 

It didn’t tamp down my cleavage as my corset did, however, it was far better than what the coach had provided: a two-sizes too small training bra which would hardly cover even the flattest of chests. I noticed all the girls would be grouped together for this period, meaning I would get to see Yui. I was excited at this prospect, pulling my hair out of its simple updo and smiling to myself in the mirror. I plaited my hair into a braid and cinched it into a high bun, making it seem quite short. 

When I was as satisfied as I could be, given the circumstances, I set out to find my group and join them. The girls were about to run laps around the the track, the coach invited me to stretch and introduced me. “Listen up everyone, this is our new transfer student! Would you like to introduce yourself?” I nodded and stepped forward. “Hello, my name is Kawasaki Airi, it is very nice to meet you all and I hope we can all get along in the upcoming year.” After some awkward, scattered applause, I joined the girls in stretching before we set off to run. 

Yui approached me happily, practically bouncing in excitement. “Airi! It’s so good to see you. I’m glad to have a friend here.” I felt my heart warm when she called me her friend, content she felt close enough to me to give me such a title. “It’s good to see a familiar face. Let’s stretch together.” Yui was rather stiff, and I wondered if it was from the stress of living with the Sakamaki brothers. It was an interesting ordeal, to say the least. We finished up just as coach called for us to begin running, wherein I easily kept up with the group, not particularly inclined with setting the pace or running ahead, instead sticking with Yui. When we finished, the coach gave us our times as well as a water break. 

We gladly drank from the fountains, washing our faces in the outdoor sinks. “Wow, I’m tired.” I nodded in agreement, letting my braid down before quickly gathering it back into a bun. “Let’s head back.” Yui joined me in walking back to the group, most of whom were watching the boys. I saw all the Sakamaki brothers pass during their laps, save for Shu, who was likely skipping out on class once again. I supposed be was listening to music inside somewhere. One by one, the boys came around the curve of the track. Ayato, Reiji, Subaru, Laito, and Kanato. Trading places each time. Subaru seemed irritated. Though, this was a normal occurrence from what I could tell. 

While the boys finished up, we were allowed some free time to participate in random sports or activities. I joined in on a game of volleyball with Yui, the both of us accepting our team’s victory with sweat and exhaustion. A figure appeared beside me, startling me out of my skin. Laito was clearly admiring my breasts with an expression of playful awe on his face. “Wow~ Miss Lady does have breasts! She has more than little Bitch now.” I turned to him with my fiercest glare yet, coming close to his face and using my extra height to my advantage. “What did you just call her?” Laito seemed to lose his playful demeanor. “Who? Little Bitch?” I nearly snarled. “Say it again. I dare you.” Reiji quickly came to diffuse the situation, dragging Laito away and shooting me a disapproving glance. Yui looked at me in awe. “If you can’t stand up for yourself, I’ll stand for you.” She enveloped me in a grateful hug, which I gladly accepted. 

We returned to the group without much fanfare and played a few more games, like jump rope, which Yui seemed to particularly enjoy. She could be so innocent. We returned to the locker rooms and showered away the scent of sweat, which hung in the air like a cloud of miasma. I waited until the other girls were done changing, including Yui, risking being late to homeroom to put on my corset in peace. After I felt secure in my steel-wired armor, I gratefully returned to homeroom just as the bell rang. 

I sat quietly, noting Shu had joined the class just a few desks away from my own. When the teacher called the attendance, I found the name of the blue-haired stranger, Mukami Ruki, and made sure to memorize the names of my classmates in case they ever proved useful. I noticed a young man at the desk in front of mine staring at me, unfazed by my icy visage. “Hey, beautiful. Why don’t you give me your number and we can go on a date?” 

I remained silent. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” I sighed deeply and acknowledged the useless man. “No thank you.” He didn’t seem to care much for my answer, standing up and leaning on my desk. “I ain’t takin no for an answer, sweetheart.” “Excuse you. You’ve been given an answer. It was no. I am not your sweetheart, and I will not give you my phone number. Now if you’ll please refrain from bothering me like this again, it would be much appreciated.” I turned my attention to the stunned teacher at the front of the room. “I apologize for the interruption of class, Mr. Kimura.” He shook his head. “No apology needed, Miss Kawasaki. Mr. Haruno, please see me after class.” 

I ignored the curious glances thrown my way, most noticably by the stone faced brother beside me, who seemed to look through me with piercing blue eyes. The final bell rang and we all gathered our things, silently walking to the car out front. We met with Ayato, Kanato and Laito, as well as Subaru. Yui was the last to leave the school, as she had cleaning duty. We got into the car, with me sitting beside Subaru and Yui this time. 

I closed my eyes and straightened my posture, clasping my hands in my lap. Ayato and Laito were uncharacteristically quiet, and I opened my eyes to see what was the matter. They were both staring at me in confusion. “What’s wrong with you?” Ayato’s harebrained question took a moment to sink in. “I beg your pardon?” Laito cut in now, speaking to me for the first time since P.E “Miss Lady, you are awfully mean to us, and you have quite the mouth on you.” “You’ve got no body whatsoever even though you’re nineteen...” 

Ayato’s comment was easily dismissed as vain, and typical of him. His next statement, however, was a different story. “Not to mention, you’re not into men.” Even Shu opened his eyes at this, Reiji’s becoming wide. Subaru choked on his own spit while Kanato’s jaw dropped. Laito looked as if he’d solved the world’s greatest puzzle. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, resisting the urge to choke the death out of both of them. “What of it?” 

Subaru actually wheezed, his face becoming crimson. “So you two were really...and Yui?!??” The girl in question reddened substantially, hiding her face in her hands. “I am attracted to men, Ayato. Some men.” I emphasized my words so heavily they dripped with the thick tar of my disdain. “However I will mention that I am also interested in girls.” I wrapped my arm around Yui’s shoulders for effect. 

“But you said you ‘didn’t have a particular inclination towards men’ were you lying then?” I gave him an unamused look. “Ayato, have you considered the fact that I said ‘You men’ as in you, specifically. It is most certainly possible I simply despise you, and your brother and am repulsed by you and in no way, shape or form am I attracted to either of you. You hadn’t? Perhaps you should before you open your mouth and speak about things you don’t know, hm?” 

The car pulled into the parking lot at the house and I immediately jumped out, standing by the door and waiting for the doors to open. Reiji pushed the ancient wood with little effort, letting the rest of us in. Ayato did not stop talking despite me clearly ending our conversation. “You should be grateful I even glanced in your direction, repulsed? By me? Who would you be with if not me, huh? A man this time, too!” I sent a glance across the men present. “If I must choose? His last name is Sakamaki.” I ignored Ayato and Laito’s cries of disappointment and proceeded up the stairs. 

I was glad to be back in my room, removing my school uniform and pulling out my nightclothes. A knock sounded on door, likely meaning it was someone with manners. “Who is it?” “Airi? It’s Yui.” I slid on my nightgown, keeping my back to her. “Come in.” She entered slowly, tentatively, closing the door behind her. “What do you need, darling?” I could practically see her blush, hearing the skin of her hands meeting burning cheeks. “Um, nothing really, I just wanted to know if you really meant it...about liking me?” I let my hair down, the long strands falling down my back in a black wave. “I did.” 

Yui came up behind me and hugged me, whispering in my ear softly. “I’m sorry.” I simply held her hands in my own. “I know.” She didn’t have to verbally confirm she loved him. I always knew somehow. I was more than willing to let her go if it meant her happiness. Suddenly, her attention went to my hair. “It’s so pretty! Can I please braid it?” I nodded, sitting on the bed for her. 

“There are some accessories in the nightstand if you’d like to use them.” She eagerly clapped, moving over to it and grabbing the hairpins, baubles and clips she liked. I was glad they adhered to a violet theme, rather than her preferred pink. She followed my gaze and gave me a slight smile. “I think this color will look pretty on you.” I simply nodded and let her work. 

After nearly thirty minutes, she was finished. She covered my eyes and took me to the hallway, walking me to what I assumed was her room. We entered and she froze up, with her hands still over my eyes. I gently pried her hands away to see Laito and Ayato on her bed, looking at me with slack-jawed expressions. “Wow~ Miss Lady, you look delectable.” I turned around only to be pressed against the wall, hearing Yui’s cry of distress shortly thereafter. “Yui!” “I’d suggest you worry about yourself, B-Cup.” 

I snarled and sent my foot between Laito’s legs, turning to Ayato, who pinned Yui against her own bed. I tackled him and shoved him towards his triplet. “Back. Off.” I practically growled the words at them, posturing protectively in front of a shaking Yui. “Come on!” I hauled her out into the hallway, running full speed towards my room while Yui struggled to keep up. I slammed the door behind us and locked it before taking her into my arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s okay. You’re okay.” I was unable to decide just who I was saying those words to, memories bobbing to the surface with every second that passed. I took Yui into my bathroom and sat her down, sitting next to her and offering her some of my bath oils. She shuddered and declined. I felt like my heart was breaking to see her like this. Her pain was worse than her rejection. “Yui. Look at me.” 

She raised her slightly teary eyes to mine. “If you ever need me, call me. Scream as loud as you can, and I’ll come running. Do you have a weapon of any kind?” She seemed to think on it before nodding. “Will it work on them?” Yui seemed shocked at my question, but nodded. “Good. Use it.” She looked at me in abject horror. “What?” “You will use that weapon because no matter what they do to you, you are going to promise me you’ll never go down without a fight. Can you promise me that?” She slowly nodded. “I promise.” I gave her a tight hug. 

“It’s been a long night. Let’s get some sleep.” I took her over to the bed, ready to turn out the lights when she perked up. “Can you do my hair back?” I nodded, grabbing some pink baubles and pins from my nightstand and setting to work. We both went to bed with intricate braids weaving through our hair


	3. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi enters the fray in full

I woke in the late afternoon to see none other than Subaru standing above my bed, his eyes on the other figure under the covers. And what I swore to be reddened cheeks. “Do you need something Subaru?” “Reiji says its time to eat.” I simply nodded and he disappeared through the door, leaving it open behind him. “Yui...wake up.” I shook her gently, listening to her yawn gently as she sat up, looking delicate as ever.

“Good Morning, Airi.” I smiled in response. “Oh! Your hair is still intact, look.” I went into my bathroom, surprised to see all of the pins and baubles in place, making cute little violet patterns down my dark hair, which was all plaited into a single braid that ran down my back. 

“It’s very cute! I’m glad it stayed.” I nodded in agreement. It was cute. I wanted to take it down, but the look on Yui’s face was too precious. So I left it. I shooed Yui out of the restroom and got dressed, making my corset looser around my waist to make up for the lack of padding on my skirt. My bust stuck out minutely, like it did yesterday, and I supposed now that my nickname from Ayato was “B-Cup” it was fitting. Somewhat. I still hated the name. I decided to take a long, hot bath tonight when my hair would undoubtedly come loose during phys ed, hoping the Sakamaki brothers weren’t exactly fond of mixed bathing. 

When I came downstairs, I did not miss the slack jawed expressions on Subaru and Kanato’s face, nor the surprise on Reiji’s. Shu was missing, as per usual. Unfortunately, the two red headed devils were sat next to Yui, who cowered away from Ayato. I promptly stood her up and switched seats with her, placing her next to Reiji and Subaru. A hand began to play with my hair, and I noticed Kanato had appeared behind my chair. “My what pretty hair you have, shall I cut it off?” I turned the knife I held in my left hand into a wielding position, ready to stab him if he came too close. 

Reiji began to lecture the triplets over the table about their ‘abhorrent table manners,’ much to my amusement. I suppressed the smile and tucked my braid between my back and my chair to prevent further incidents. I made deliberate eye contact with Ayato and gave him a vicious glare, before Reiji stood after he’d finished his food. “We need to go before we are late.” I grabbed Yui’s hand and got us seats close to the limo doors, keeping Ayato and Laito far away from her and giving us an easy avenue of escape. 

The ride to school was silent overall, with Shu joining us just before the car left. He seemed irritated at something again. The only commotion happened when Ayato tried pinning Yui to the seat, earning him a kick to the stomach from me. “Get away from her! I’ve beat you once and I’ll gladly do it again!” Not even Laito had a reply to that. 

As soon as we arrived at school, I took Yui by the hand and personally delivered her to the classroom, insisting she visit me at lunch. “If you take more than five minutes, I’m coming to find you, understand?” She nodded and I gave her hand a squeeze, walking away reluctantly as Ayato entered the threshold of their classroom. I walked to class alone, entering only a minute before homeroom began. Reiji gave me a ‘where have you been?’ look but otherwise didn’t comment. 

Homeroom began and I read over my biology assignment from yesterday, noting I’d forgotten to complete my homework. I quickly finished the rather simple problems and flipped my book to the next page, pre-annotating what I figured we would go over in class. The PA system crackled to life, asking all the third years to report to the gymnasium for our physical exams. 

I could practically feel my corset tightening around my diaphram. We walked down to the gym, my inner resolve crumbling the closer we came. When I entered the changing room, I noticed there were hardly any third year girls, maybe a handful at most. ‘Perhaps this is why the boys are so desperate?’ I had little time to ruminate over this, however, as the girls left as quickly as they came, leaving me to change in peace. I kept my corset on, already feeling the tightness in my chest. I pulled the baubles and pins from my hair, stashing them in an empty pocket of my bag. I’m certain Yui would appreciate doing my hair again sometime soon. 

I left the locker room without much time to spare, arriving at the designated area of the gym rather quickly. The preliminary tests were easy, simply measuring my weight, height, and sitting height. We then measured my bust, hips, and waist, with the proctor a bit concerned at the disparity between my measurements. I addressed her concerns when she pulled me aside, explaining to her the corset that I wore was for back and posture support. She advised me to be careful and went about her day. I moved to the urine test, finishing that particular activity as fast as I sanitarily could before continuing on my way. The next tests, jump height, and sprinting speed, would be a bit more challenging. I set my jump at 22’ inches, panting slightly at the exertion from having to repeat the test. 

The proctor gave me a small congratulations and sent me to the next test. The girls  
and boys were to meet on the track at the straight portion for the 100 meter dash. I saw the girls from the locker room lined up at the starting line, running one by one to the end of the 100. Rather slowly, I might add. I leaned in to speak with a shorter girl in front of me. “Excuse me, if I may ask, why are your run times so slow?” She turned to me with a rather apathetic expression. “Look at the times the boys are getting, we stand no chance.” I noticed the boys coach shouting out rather quick times. “20.6 seconds! 17.9 seconds!” I scowled, did the girls really feel powerless over a few seconds difference? “Can I go in front of you?” She shrugged and I passed her, setting up at the block. 

“Start!” I took off at full speed, my legs pumping and driving me forward. Within seconds, I was past the finish line, the coach calling out “15.2 seconds!” I leaned my head back and tried to suck in more air, heaving shallow breaths. The girls around me cheered while I felt my chest struggling to expand beneath my corset, stumbling away from the track. I slumped against the side of the school, panting heavily. 

That’s when I saw Shu, who was sleeping peacefully nearby. I got to my feet shakily and made to walk away when I stumbled, accepting my fate and bracing for impact. A hand braced against the small of my back, keeping me steady. Shu stood above me, staring directly at me. I hastily got to my feet, muttering an ‘excuse me’. His hand did not move from my back, his fingers brushing against the grommets and laces of my corset. I stepped away from him, bowing as best I could. 

“Thank you.” 

I walked away with a quickness I didn’t know I had, turning the corner and feeling the eyes on my back disappear. We returned to our third period, Home Economics, and shortly after heard the second years being called down over the PA system. I hoped Yui did well. Reiji pointed out my distracted state, admonishing me for my impropriety. I ignored him and absentmindedly ran my fingers along one of the steel wires in my corset. Class ended rather uneventfully and we went to Calculus . Exactly 4 minutes after the bell rang, Yui met me in our calculus classroom, gushing about a third year girl who’d gotten 15.2 seconds on her run. I quietly waited for her to finish. 

“...isn’t that amazing, Airi?” I nodded quietly to her. “I’m glad to hear you think I’m amazing.” Her eyed widened substantially. “That was you?” I feigned hurt, sticking out my bottom lip slightly. “Well when you say it like that...” Yui took me rather seriously, frantically shaking her head. “Nonononono! I mean, that’s so cool!” I almost laughed at her. “I was just kidding. Not to worry.” I valiantly fought off the smile that tried to creep across reminding myself that Reiji and Shu were sitting right next to us.

The lunch bell rang just as Yui and I finished eating, with the younger girl scurrying off to make it to class on time. We said our hasty goodbyes and I fixed my mask of ice into place becoming the cold and unfriendly classmate once more. I didn’t bother to acknowledge Reiji’s intense gaze, which stopped when the teacher came in the room. School was overall uneventful, safe for the passing out of our exam results in our last few minutes of homeroom before dismissal. Everyone was in a buzz about who was the fastest, or jumped the highest, and so on and so forth. 

Ultimately, no one mentioned the third year who got 15.2 again, giving me a sense of relief. I simply slid my card into my pocket and walked to the car with Reiji and Shu. We waited on Ayato and Yui, which worried me immensely. After a gruesome 5 minutes—in what seemed like five lifetimes—they walked through the doors. Yui looked like she was going to collapse, leaning heavily against Ayato, who smirked at us, the corner of his lip dotted in red. 

I snarled at him and took her from his grip, fretting over how pale she looked. I hissed at Ayato over my shoulder. “Filthy creature.” I helped her into the car, where she laid her head on my lap and promptly fell asleep. The rest of the brothers piled in while I fumed, turning my rage on Ayato. “How could you do this? She can barely stand! Are you trying to kill her?!” Shu, surprisingly, spoke up from his corner. “Like you were much different, Princess, fainting like that after a little exercise.” Reiji looked to me inquisitively, his eyes narrowing in a terrifying display. 

I had no rebuttal for that, instead focusing on the sleeping girl in my lap. “I’m not having the life sucked out of me by a narcissistic child!” Ayato’s hand moved faster than my own, batting across my cheek and turning my head to the side. I felt my lip begin to bleed, the crimson liquid quickly gathering the attention of everyone in the car. Yui remained oblivious. I turned and wiped the blood from my lips with a blank expression, wanting nothing more than to put the knife in my pocket through his throat. 

“Oh dear, that hurt so badly. What ever shall I do?” 

My sarcasm was lost on no one. 

I stroked Yui’s head on the way home, remaining quiet while I tried to suppress ancient memories. We arrived at home and I woke up Yui, gently shaking her. She managed to amble up the stairs and into her bedroom with my support, collapsing on her bed in her uniform. I changed her into some comfortable pajamas and tucked her into bed, leaving her favorite hairpin on the nightstand next to her. I left her room and sighed heavily to myself, making my way to my own room to collect things for my bath. 

I closed my door firmly behind me and leaned up against it while a few stray tears slid down my face. I hastily wiped them away and slammed my hands against the ground, cursing beneath my breath. “That bastard!” I stood and collected myself, breathing as deeply as I could and taking a moment to reflect on my decisions. Confronting Ayato the way I did was unwise, and was more akin to his behavior than my own. Next time, it would be best to make a more intelligent argument rather than simply antagonizing him, especially not when I am in a position where I am unable to properly defend myself. Open space, access to weapons, and with Yui far away. Best case scenario, he’s the only one bleeding by the end of it. 

I nodded to myself, satisfied with my plan of attack. With that, I gathered a towel from my bathroom, along with my nightclothes and oils then traipsed down to the bathroom, where a large claw foot tub awaited me. I began to run the water, and anointed it with the oils, the room filling with the scent of rose and mint. I stopped the water when it was high enough, carefully testing it with my fingers.

I moved to the sink counter, setting down my nightclothes and stripping off my uniform blazer and skirt. I let my hair down and pushed it all behind my back, noting that it hung down to my ass. It needed a cut soon. I was interrupted when I heard water shifting around in the bathtub, turning to see Shu lounging in it fully clothed. I began crossing my legs and tugging down the hem of my shirt to save some of my dignity. 

“Do you have an inclination towards startling girls in the bath, Shu?” He didn’t move, only opening his eyes to fix me with a look. “Why must you be so loud?” “Why must you be in my bath?” He took a moment to look at my attire, smiling to himself. “What a lewd woman you are, posturing like that, I bet you wanted to see me naked.” The thought crossed my mind for a single second, before turning into a witty retort. “I believe it is the exact opposite. I am the one in a state of undress, you have come into my bath fully clothed.” I approached him in my adamance, hovering just a few steps away. 

He chuckled in amusement. “Well, if you’d like a bath so much, would you care to join me?” I hesitated for a moment before recovering. “Not in the slightest.” He gave me a devilish grin. “I do believe you’re blushing.” I shook my head insistently. “And I do believe you’re intruding on a very personal moment. Please help yourself to my bath, Shu.” I turned to walk away when a hand curled around my arm, pulling me into the water. I was internally lamenting at my hair, which fell into the water. I felt my face grow hot. “Look at that blush, and in such a compromising position? Dirty girl.” I looked down and saw my white shirt was completely soaked, showing my corset clearly. I hastily backed away from him when he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me close. 

“So this is what I felt. Wearing lingerie under your clothes? How naughty.” I could practically see him smirking while he whispered into my ear, running his hands up and down my back. I pushed myself away from him, only to feel his fingers winding through my hair. He tugged on it and brought me closer to him, my face remaining blank. ‘He won’t get the pleasure of seeing my pain.’ 

He slid his fingers in once again, firmer this time, gripping the strands at the back of my neck. I tilted my neck up and felt his fangs brushing my skin. “Look at you. You’re trembling, are you begging for it? I bet your blood is hot. And I get to be the first to taste it.” He slid his fangs into my skin and I couldn’t help but grimace. It hurt like a bitch. 

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. “Hm? Your blood is getting warmer, are you excited?” I kept my face in an icy visage, not wavering under his gaze. He slid his tongue over my neck and bit me again, drinking until I felt dizzy. “Perhaps you’ll learn not to flash your skin so recklessly. It makes your blood easier to access.” And suddenly, I was alone. I gripped the edges of the tub and struggled to get my bearings, feeling my neck dripping blood into the water. 

I heard a knock on the door, Yui’s voice filtering through the thick wood. “Airi? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while...” I struggled to get to my feet, slipping slightly on the ground with the water pouring from my clothes and hair. I leaned against the door and opened it, stumbling and pitching forward to the ground on my knees. “Yui...” I slumped, losing all my energy and heard her shriek. “Help! Someone help! Airi! Help!” My head grew fuzzy, and I saw Subaru quickly round the corner, looking at my collapsed body in shock. I clung to my consciousness with every last bit of strength I had in my weary bones. 

“What happened?” Subaru approached me quickly, picking me up and carrying me in the direction of my room. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. “I don’t know! I came to check on her and then she just...fell!” Subaru got me to my room, sitting me down in the bathroom and inspecting my neck. “She’s been bitten...I’m guessing for the first time.” I breathed out his name, trying to raise my hands to the bite. “...shu...” Subaru suddenly looked furious. 

“That lazy-ass did this?!” He slammed his hand against the wall and Yui flinched. I took her hand in mine and clutched it, trying to provide her some comfort. Yui began to cry. “Airi...is this how you feel? When he does this to me?” I managed to say one last word, my consciousness slipping away with every breath I took. 

“...worse.”


	4. Lacking Tact and Blood in equal measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi is found lacking

I was vaguely aware of light shining down on me, light touches coaxing me from my restless sleep. They felt like his hands. I grabbed the knife from under my pillow and blindly reached out to the hands grabbing me, holding the knife to their neck. My eyes opened, still hazy with sleep. I saw white hair and realized it was Subaru I’d been ready to eviscerate, immediately releasing him. 

“My apologies. I...didn’t realize it was you.” I stood and stumbled, Subaru shook himself from his stupor and helped me to my dresser. I looked down and noticed I was still in damp clothes from the night before, Subaru doing the same with blushing cheeks. He removed his hands from my shoulders and turned his head away from me. “Hurry up and get dressed.” He practically disappeared from my room, leaving me to struggle into my clothes myself. 

I couldn’t even manage the laces on my corset, leaving me the option of facing Reiji’s wrath for being late or letting Yui in on my little secret. I decided the latter was far better than the former. My corset was extremely tight now that I thought about it, and I wondered if it was due to the water. I hoped it wasn’t ruined, I only had a few others. I slowly ambled down the stairs, feeling slightly upset at my weakness. 

Yui was sitting in the parlor with Laito and Kanato on the sofa, with Reiji reading alone on a loveseat. “Yui.” She looked up and ran over to me, clearly happy to see me up. “You’re okay! Oh thank god.” I grabbed her hand without further explanation and ran back up the stairs, dragging her up to my room. “Airi, what’s going on?” 

I turned to her, embarrassment written across my face. “I need your assistance regarding a certain matter... however, I ask that you keep this secret.” She looked concerned, but agreed anyway. I began to strip off my shirt. She began to shriek when she noticed the contraption I wore beneath it. “I...am currently unable to fix my corset. Could you please assist me?” 

She smiled in relief. “Of course! I don’t understand why you’re so embarrassed over this though...” I felt the shame crawl through my spine. “You shall see.” When Yui finished unlacing my corset, I heard her gasp, noting the significant amounts of cleavage that spilled from the unfastened garment. “You...” I silenced her immediately. “It is a whore’s body.” 

Everything was still for a moment and I registered the slight hurt on Yui’s face. “Please, help me into my other one.” I pointed her towards my closet, where my corsets sat in my half-packed bag. She selected a black one made of brocade with pink embroidery. I held what was left of my modesty in my hands, allowing her to place the corset over my front and begin the lacing process. I began to guide her through, the word ‘tighter’ leaving my lips endlessly. 

“Tighter.” I watched through the mirror as Yui pulled with all her might, the laces digging into her hand. I bent over the dresser. “Place your foot here...” I tapped the dresser top. “And pull.” She did exactly as I asked, tightening the laces substantially. “Harder.” She tightened the laces and looped them through to the next set of grommets, pulling weakly. “Harder.” She did as I commanded, the two of us going through the process for each grommet set until I was finished. 

She made the laces into a little bow I’d have to take out later, smiling at her work. “Wow! you look so grown. And thin!” I smiled weakly at her. “Would you like to try one of my old ones? It...bolsters the breasts, so to speak.” She became crimson, but nodded nonetheless. I grabbed an underbust corset I never used, letting her unbutton her shirt so that I may lace it. I did so with painstaking amounts of caution, careful not to force her into my own habits. I knew my corsets were far too tight at the top. 

“Yui, I am finished. We should go before Reiji decides he’s waited long enough.” Her eyes widened and she hauled me out of the room, the both of us sprinting down the stairs. We arrived just as the boys were getting into the limo, finding ourselves between Subaru and Reiji. 

Reiji was clearly irritated with our lateness, lecturing us as we came into the car. “If you are going to be shameless and inconsiderate you could at least be less of a hindrance to the rest of us.” Yui seemed to be taking the brunt of it, as she sat closer to him, so I decided to take the full force of his anger by interrupting him. “I apologize for our lateness Reiji, it was due to my own selfish and inconsiderate behavior that I made Yui late, please forgive her for my actions.” I silently listened to his derision before he grew tired of insulting me, huffing and opening his book. 

Yui grabbed my hand in support, and I held it up to my lips, kissing the back of her hand gently. Ayato scoffed at my affection, prompting Yui to ignore him and leading at him to whine, bitch and moan for the next five minutes. Shu spoke up, telling Ayato to “Shut up and stop being so loud.” I stiffened and Yui gently stroked my back. 

We continued on the way to school without further incident, making it on time for homeroom. The school day passed in a daze, and I scarcely remembered any of it, only the feeling of relief when I realized Shu was absent from all of my classes. I was walking to homeroom to meet before dismissal when a hand pulled me into the music room, pinning me against the wall. Shu slid his hands under my shirt and over my sides, scoffing when he felt the brocade of my corset beneath his fingertips. 

“So troublesome...wearing this contraption and keeping me from what’s mine.” I stood perfectly still as he drew the collar of my shirt lower and lower, until the very edge of my corset was exposed. He laid into me with his fangs, drinking my blood with an oddly pleased expression. “You’re warm, are you aroused by this?” “Shu, please let me go.” He seemed disgruntled by my request, pulling back from my neck and looking into my face, which I’d kept as icy and unmoving as I could. 

“Why should I do that? Just be quiet and obedient.” Shu leaned into me yet again, sinking his fangs into me once more. I couldn’t help the hiss of pain that left my lips at his rough treatment, earning me a grin from Shu. “I love that sound you make...let me hear it again.” I suppressed every single sound that tried to escape my lips, killing them in my throat or swallowing them down as I looked to the ceiling. Shu parted from me after a moment, before sliding his fingers under my chin. 

“What are you doing?” I tried to back away and he gripped my jaw in his hand firmly. “So you can’t look away from me.” He licked a path down my neck and slid his fangs into the junction of my neck and shoulder, keeping them there until he had his fill. He reclined on the ground and pulled me down with him. “You’re warm. Stay still.” 

I waited until his breathing evened out to pull away, leaving the room with a shudder and straightening my clothes. The bell rang just as I did so. I walked alone to the car, meeting everyone save for Shu, who still hadn’t appeared since I left. 

I sat in absolute silence, wondering if my life Now was any different from before. I have been and always will be a trophy, the perfect woman for someone to claim and parade about, a breeder who was little more than livestock. Although, my current situation brings that term into a far more literal context. To be fed on, bred, and slaughtered. The motto drilled into my head by those who were meant to love me. 

I hadn’t realized the car ride was over until a sharp “Hurry up!” from Kanato spurred me into action. I looked into the sky and noticed the moon was almost full. I almost smiled at the shining moon in the sky, thinking of the days when I’d stargaze with the ones I loved. The bitterness set in when I drudged up other memories I’d rather forget. I entered the house without further thinking, simply walking upstairs and towards Yui’s room when I heard a strange ‘clink’ from a nearby room. I slipped my hand into my pocket to feel for my weapon, and sighed in relief when I felt the cool metal against my fingertips. 

I knocked on the door exactly three times, Reiji opening it soon after, glancing at me with little more than apathy on his face. “Kawasaki Airi. What are you doing here?” “I heard a curious noise and wanted to make sure everything was alright. However, I’m sure you are more than capable of handling yourself Reiji. I apologize for the interruption.” I bowed and turned to walk away when his voice halted me in place. 

“It was rude enough to interrupt and now you are leaving? How tactless.” I turned to him with a raised brow. “I suppose that is the case. I apologize once again for my lack of tact. I shall wait until you dismiss me, then.” I stood in place, facing him and staring directly into his eyes. He simply stared back for a moment before making a rather amused expression. 

“Come in, you’ve been enough of an interruption. I will make tea.” When I sat down in the loveseat across from his, crossing my legs for politeness, I was not the least bit surprised to see him make a single cup of tea for himself. Reiji was the type of man who held himself in the utmost esteem, and if intuition serves, he would never serve tea to a human. “Did you expect me to make you tea? Do not think so highly of yourself, human.” 

I shook my head at him. “I did not expect that at all. I’m rather glad I was correct in my expectations.” Reiji once again seemed amused at my words, pleased, almost. “You know your place. How telling.” He stood and began an activity I did not bother to watch, returning with a teacup for myself. I’d supposed my word choice would irritate him some, after all, he did not seem the type to enjoy being ‘predictable’ especially not at my hands.

“Thank you very much. You are a most gracious host, Reiji.” I took a few delicate sips before feeling my body grow hot. I kept my face as blank as possible, recognizing that I was barely aroused. I clenched my crossed legs tightly together and kept my face impassive as I set down the teacup. “It’s rather impolite to leave tea unfinished, Kawasaki Airi.” I raised my cup to my lips and gradually finished the tea, feeling the sensation overtake me as I shakily set the cup down, clutching the armrests of the chair. “What have you done to me?” 

Reiji gave me a rather cruel smile. 

“I told you I brewed it especially for you. Did you really think I’d brew you anything else but poison? And an arousing one at that. I suspect you’ll be panting like a wanton whore soon enough.” I clenched my jaw tightly. He wouldn’t simply make tea out of the goodness of his heart, or to correct a slight. I was an experiment. 

“Could I please be excused?” I barely managed to keep my voice from shaking. Reiji didn’t react in the slightest, simply speaking over his shoulder. “No. You may not.” I felt the coil in my stomach growing harder to ignore, my breaths coming in shallow pants that made me dizzy. “I...can’t...breathe...” Reiji turned to me, curiously observing my reaction. “Strange, asphyxiation is not a symptom of this particular poison.” 

I did not deign to know what the other symptoms were, quickly getting to my feet and wobbling dangerously. “I need...Yui....” Reiji did not appreciate my comment, catching me by the hand and pushing be against a nearby bookshelf. He ran his hands over my sides and toyed with the hem of my shirt, frowning some when he encountered what must have been my corset. “You are nothing more than a vessel, a container for blood. And despite this, I want nothing more than to give you pleasure...” He leaned into my neck and I was powerless to stop him, doing my best to hold myself steady with my shaking legs. He bit into my neck and I balled my skirt into my fists. I felt cool metal brush against my fingers and felt a sharp sense of resolve cut through me deeper than any knife. 

I pushed him away and threw myself towards the door, throwing it open with a thunderous slam. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my breath coming in shallow pants as I looked down the long flight of stairs. I could hardly get any air into my lungs, packed as they were into the tight corset. I leaned heavily on the rail and collapsed at the foot of the stairs, miraculously refraining from falling an breaking my neck. 

I yelped when my head cracked against the floor, a sticky and warm substance coating my hand when I touched it. “Yui!” I heard a flurry of footsteps coming my way, unable to even cry where I laid on the ground. I saw the triplets and Subaru standing above me, Ayato and Kanato grinned cruelly down at me, Laito seeming a bit more concerned for my wellbeing. “Wow~ Miss Lady took a nasty blow to the head. Does it hurt?” I couldn’t bring myself to speak, breathing as deeply as I could through my mouth. 

A whimper left my throat when Subaru lifted me up, carefully inspecting my wound. “This isn’t from falling down the stairs, she fell somehow...and apparently is really turned on, what the fuck?” I suddenly realized my face was hot, I spent my willpower forcing the blush away from my cheeks. Another set of footsteps approached us, with Yui and Shu turning the corner. “Airi!” Yui ran to my side, subtly looking to the other brothers as if they were the cause. I shook my head at her when the voice of the perpetrator cut through the silence. 

“So this is where you’ve run off to.” Yui helped me to my feet as Reiji descended the stairs, looking every bit as furious as I’d expected. “How shameful of you to forget your place, Human. I will not tolerate this disobedience.” 

I finally caught my breath with Yui’s support, her nimble fingers quietly slipped up the back of my shirt and ever so slightly loosened my corset laces. Subaru, who stood farther back than we did, gave us an odd look, blushing slightly. “And where exactly is my place, Reiji? Beneath you? You are not the first man to degrade me over something as trivial as your own pride. I have suffered far more than you could ever comprehend at the hands of men far worse than you.” I spat my words with the utmost contempt, letting them drip with venom and malicious intent. 

Reiji seemed surprised at my outburst, before regaining his composure and adjusting his glasses. The triplets stalked away in separate direction as Reiji stood, watching me. Yui ushered me to the floor to kneel when I stumbled and I clutched her clothing like it was a lifeline, her hands petting my hair despite the blood that still spilled into it. “Yui...I’m sorry, but...I think I am going to faint now.” And with that, for the second time in just as many days, my eyes closed and the world around me went dark.


	5. The Onset of the Onslaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi cannot run from what does not leave her

I woke in the morning to an odd feeling. My arms were heavier than lead and my head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. I clutched the back of my head when the pain came to light, emptying all the stuffing from it and leaving only throbbing agony. I rose slowly, so as not to agitate my equilibrium with a sudden altitude change, and walked into my bathroom. 

My hair was full of dried blood, and a bandage wrapped around my head. My clothes had been changed, hopefully by Yui, and I felt my corset had been loosened substantially. I sang praises to Yui and her kindness in my head while I gathered my bath materials, finding my uniform on my dresser with the bloodstains washed out of it, prompting another internal gospel for my goddess, Yui. 

I found my bedclothes and added them to my bath pile before heading out of my room, down the stairs and into the spacious bathroom. I quickly locked the door and turned on the water, stripping down and entering the water before it even settled. I let down my hair and removed the bandages, feeling the closed injury. My hair still stunk of metallic blood, so I soaked it in the bath water, letting the mint and rose oils make it smell divine. 

The door swung open and Subaru stepped through, pausing at the sight of my bare back. He immediately closed the door and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. I rinsed the blood from my hair until the bath water grew cold and pink, promptly stepping out of it and donning my nightgown, loosening my corset just a touch. I stumbled over a figure in the hallway on my way back to my bedroom, seeing Shu there, sleeping on the floor again. 

“Shu, please return to your room if you are going to sleep.” He opened his eyes and stared up at me, before lowering his gaze. “It’s too troublesome.” He mumbled the words rather than actually speaking them, as if speaking at a volume above a mumble was also an inconvenience. “It is far more troublesome to be stepped on, is it not?” 

He did not deign to reply immediately, instead closing his eyes and uttering a single word after a moment of silence. “...black.” I stared at him incredulously. “What?” He opened his eyes with a slight smirk, looking up at me once again. “Your panties are black. How daring.” I fought away the irritation that tried to surface on my countenance, stepping around him and continuing down the hall, catching him mumble something about hips just as I walked out of earshot. 

I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I began to think over the events of the last week I’ve spent here, which has been more eventful than most of my life, at least, the public portion of it. I attempted to make sense of the personalities I was forced to deal with, trying to decide what specific type of man each brother was. Yui was rather easy. Sweet, innocent and in love. She was practically an ordinary teenager, however, I knew there was something more to her. The brothers likely knew. 

Speaking of brothers, the triplets were fairly easy to divine. Laito is a quasi-sadistic pervert who has a particularly strong personality, albeit a childish one. Ayato on the other hand, is a loud and rambunctious oree-sama with a sadistic streak, if his love for Yui’s pain isn’t indicator enough, his reckless behavior and open acts of rebellion spoke of a need for attention. Kanato was...odd. He seemed a bit deranged with a bit of, dare I say it, a stalker feel to him. He was easily the most childish of the group, resembling an actual child in his words and behaviors. 

Shu was a fair deal more complicated. Despite being the eldest, he has little concern for his family image and worries more over his own personal pleasures and hedonistic lifestyle, however, he can also be rather degrading and sadistic at times, and admittedly poetic in his words and actions. His prose is well-concocted, numbing a bit of the pain he liked to inflict. Not quite sadistic, however, he isn’t gentle either. Reiji, on the other hand, is very proper. He is invested in his family name and seems to emulate someone, perhaps one of his parents. Likely, his father, as his mother seems to be a sore subject, he clearly had issues with her, if the manner in which he treats women is not telling enough, the superiority complex he possesses speaks to that conclusion. Methodical, Sadistic, and Proud are perfect adjectives to describe such a man. 

Subaru is the enigma of the brothers. Though rather impulsive and irritable, he can be rather caring at times. He is fairly innocent, in the grand scheme of things, as evidenced by him seeing me earlier, and leads me to believe he is still babied by his brothers in a way, not quite as seasoned or exposed to their lifestyle as he’d like to believe. Though, I sense there is something more to him that I yet again do not understand, nor do I wish to really. His business is his own and he does not need me inquiring about his private affairs. I am not his mother. 

I drifted to sleep as I stared at the sky outside my window, wondering if the moon would shine as brightly as the sun tonight. It is a nearing the full moon, after all. 

I woke in the late afternoon, the sun readying itself for its slumber while the moon rose in the sky, faint against the pink sunset sky. I felt a hand tracing careful patterns on my legs, greeting them with a knife to the throat in my groggy state. I removed the knife from Laito’s throat and scowled at him, pulling down the hem of my sleep dress and slipping the knife carefully beneath the pillow opposite mine. 

I stood and grabbed my uniform, taking it with me into the bathroom and changing into it faster than Ayato could change moods. I pulled my hair into a simple ponytail today, not in the mood to properly style it. When I returned, Laito was sprawled across my bed, playing with something I recognized. I snatched the knife from his hands and slipped it into the pocket opposite of where it’s twin lied. 

“Get out.” Laito pouted and stood, getting very close to me and whining. “Miss Lady! I want to play nice, sticky games with you, so you can scream my name so loud the others will hear.” He laid his hand on my cheek and I immediately pulled away, descending the steps of the stairs and walking to the dining room. 

There; Yui, Ayato, Kanato, Reiji and Subaru were all eating, with Laito and Shu’s seats remaining empty. I took my chances and sat beside Subaru, not wishing to be in close proximity to Reiji after yesterday’s debacle. 

I quickly and carefully ate what was on my plate without a single sound, taking a small sip of the water in my cup and setting it down with a muted thud. Yui gave me quizzical glances throughout breakfast, obviously wanting to know why I refused to speak. I waited until everyone else had finished their food, making sure Yui was eating all the while, and left without a word to anyone else. Not even bothering to acknowledge Ayato’s teasing or Kanato’s repeated threats to cut off my hair.

When I returned to my room, I was glad to see Laito had vacated it, leaving it free of any intruders. I slid my knife back under my pillow and sat down on my plush comforter. Reiji eventually came to collect me for school, ordering me to make haste lest I make him wait. I did so without a single sound. 

I ignored his gaze boring into my back and walked to the car, taking my seat without another word. “Finally, some peace and quiet. I was tired of you bitchin’ at me all the time!” I did not even acknowledge Ayato’s existence, keeping my posture straight, eyes closed, and my hands in my lap. “Oi, B-Cup! I’m talkin to you.” I did not so much as twitch. Nor did I move when Yui settled her hand over my own, I simply opened my eyes and watched her in my peripheral vision, seeing her confusion. My gaze remained directly ahead of me, focusing on nothing and everything all at once. 

The ride to school felt awkward from then on. When we arrived, I was the first to leave, arriving at homeroom five minutes early and doing nothing but stare. When class started, I robotically followed along and continued that way for the rest of the day. No one seemed pleased with the development in my character. 

I ate silently at dinner once again, waiting with my hands placed demurely in my lap to be excused. A slam on the table startled everyone, save for myself and Shu, who ignored the entire situation. I turned calmly to look at Subaru, who had his eyes locked on me. “What the hell is wrong with you? You won’t speak, you won’t look at anyone, what the hell is going on here?!” 

I blinked once at him, before facing forward once again and closing my eyes, eliciting a frustrated cry from Subaru. Reiji spoke up then, his tone rather pleased. “I believe this is an ideal arrangement, after all, she’s quiet, obedient and overall less insufferable. It is to the overall benefit. Her behavior suits a lowly mortal.” Shu gave a “hm” whether he was in agreement, I knew not. “True, but all of Miss Lady’s charm comes from that pretty little tongue of hers, why waste it?” 

I simply sat, and listened. “Yeah, as annoying as Ice Queen can be this shit is creepy.” Even Kanato went so far as to comment. “She’s no fun like this, why would I cut her hair if she doesn’t even cry over it?” Yui looked increasingly distressed as the conversation carried on, before she’d eventually had enough. 

“Airi! What is going on with you?! You won’t talk to me, or look at me, are you even listening right now?” I looked in her direction, deciding to speak in a quiet voice that would she could still hear. “...it is never you, Yui.” I did not speak again, ignoring the sideways glances thrown my way by the others at the table. 

When the meal was finished, I walked upstairs, went into my room, and began to cry, cradling my face in my hands as I thought about the things I’d love nothing more than to forget. I was rapidly regressing into the person I used to be, without the grounding aspects of rebellion to keep myself in line. I wasn’t breaking, no, I’d already been broken. I simply stopped making my own hands bleed trying to hold my pieces together. 

I slid into my nightclothes and under my covers, sleep taking me over quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airi’s pretty mentally fucked up. This kind of issue doesn’t go away as she hopes, and it can never truly be fixed. Coping is difficult and not always healthy. I found some of the most destructive mechanisms are the most comforting.


	6. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sakamaki brothers make several prevalent discoveries

I awoke to another figure sharing my bed. Shu slept quietly across from me, and I noticed the sun in the sky still. It must have been around noon. I gently shook Shu in an effort to wake him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, keeping me trapped against him. I stared up at my canopy bed curtain, wondering when my life had taken such a dramatic turn. Perhaps when my parents met their tragic end? Perhaps when I turned to the syndicate to cope? I could not tell. 

I felt movement against my back, Shu’s hands fiddling with the grommets of my corset. He released me after a moment, mumbling that “laying with me felt like hugging a wall.” I presumed he meant the steel bones of my corset, which were uncomfortable enough to wear, much less grab onto in an intimate setting. 

When the sun descended some, I left my bed and changed into my uniform in the bathroom, walking downstairs to see if breakfast was ready. However, a pair of hands settled themselves on my waist, followed by a familiar hum of disapproval. Reiji ran his hands along my sides, applying rather light pressure with his fingertips as he did so. 

“So it’s true, you are smothering yourself in a corset. What foolishness. While it is appropriate to seek to please us, what is the point should you kill yourself before we can consume you? What utter idiocy.” Reiji shook his head and sighed in exasperation. 

I noted we had accumulated a crowd of onlookers. Reiji noticed my gaze was elsewhere and grabbed me by the chin, forcing me to look at him. 

“You are a lady, conduct yourself in such a way and ensure you appear prim and proper. A gown will be provided for you in your room, see that you wear it immediately, sans the corset.” I silently walked up the stairs, holding back my tears. 

Dear god. I was going to die tonight. 

I made eye contact with Yui over the railing of the stairs, she looked as horrified as I felt. I returned to my room to see Shu still dozing in my bed. I walked to his side and shook him, waking him once more. “Shu. I need to change, could you please leave?” 

He merely closed his eyes and returned to his rest. I found the gown in my closet, in a royal blue color with golden accents, the dress was overall rather plain despite the extravagant fabrics that it was made of. 

I started to shed my clothing, dropping my skirt and sliding out of my shirt and blazer. I then began to unlace my corset, one grommet at a time. When I let it fall to the ground, I held an arm over my breasts, using my free hand to slip into the dress. My breasts were highlighted by the strapless neckline, and the tightness of the waist compared to the flaring skirt made my thin waist and wide hips prevalent. 

I looked in the mirror and barely kept from crying. I left my hair down, hoping it would cover some of my skin, and noted Shu’s eyes were open now, taking in my appearance with an appreciative gaze. He kept his eyes on me until I left the room. 

I descended the stairs to see the others dressed in formalwear, Yui dressed in a shorter red dress which suited her hair and eye color nicely. I knew my black hair and eyes would contrast well with the royal blue of my own dress. I held back sobs when I noticed the lustful gazes I was receiving, remembering the first time I’d been paraded like this in front of a crowd. This dress was far more modest that that one had been, yet I still struggled with my composure. 

“Wow~ Miss Lady has quite the pair of ladies doesn’t she?” Laito’s eyes were glued to my chest. I felt myself flush in embarrassment. Kanato seemed happy at the development, his voice filled with enthusiasm. “It makes me want to put my face in them!” I backed away slightly in disgust. 

Ayato seemed to be in disbelief, his jaw hung slack and his eyes bulged. “She’s got a rack. A rack!“ I felt the intense need to run. Reiji came up behind me and blocked my only route of escape. “I do fancy a sensible woman, though, this was rather unexpected.” I felt sick to my stomach when he ran his hand along my jaw, tilting my head this way and that. “This is acceptable. Very well, let us move to the ballroom.” I felt Reiji hold out an arm, and grabbed it by instinct.

My heart sank the closer we grew to the chatter of people. The doors opened to an opulently decorated ballroom, with vampires of all kinds dancing elegantly across the room. Many heads turned towards Yui and I, the humans in the room inviting a bloodlust that would only settle with our blood in their throats. I schooled my face into an icy visage, unfeeling and stoic. I looked at Yui over my shoulder and gave her a small nod, encouraging her to do the same. 

Despite her valiant effort, her knees shook beneath the tulle of her dress skirt. Reiji took me into the center of the room, holding out a hand to me in false courtesy. ‘I am going to die tonight.’ I took it with a grateful-looking curtesy, intending to dance with him until he grew tired of me. 

An elegant waltz began, and we began to dance, taking long, sweeping steps. The other vampires gave us a wide berth, analyzing us with razor sharp eyes and seeking the smallest weakness. They would see no such weakness from me. As I danced with Reiji, I watched him carefully. His movements were gracefully methodical, he danced with purpose and each move he made was executed to perfection. I felt myself following suit, my muscle memory prompting me to follow his lead. We danced for several songs and Reiji seemed oddly disappointed by them end of them, pulling me aside. 

I was grateful to be away from the prying eyes of the vampires in the room as they filed out the doors to leave. We walked through the halls and into the dining room, the music of the party dying out behind us. 

Reiji shoved me back into the table, where Shu, Subaru and Laito sat at their seats on opposite ends. They hauled me onto the table’s surface and pinned me down. I looked through a nearby window to see the full moon shining back at me in a brilliant white light. 

I held back my tears and felt four pairs of fangs sink into me simultaneously. Reiji and Shu drew the neckline of my dress dangerously low, biting at my collarbone and my breast respectively. Laito had pushed my skirts up and draped my leg over his shoulder, sucking at my inner right thigh while Subaru drank from my outer left. 

I laid there, unable to contain the occasional small whimpers of pain. Reiji parted from my skin and let his mouth wander lower, onto the top of my breast like Shu had. Laito climbed higher on my thigh, coming dangerously close to what lay between them. Subaru had remained in place, his gaze remaining on my face. 

I heard a shriek in the halls, seeing Yui run in with disheveled clothes and bite marks. “No! Stop hurting her!” I lunged forward, trying to get to her, before being held down my four sets of impossibly strong hands. Tears began to fall down my face. “No!” Yui stared at me with tears falling down her own cheeks, I drew the knife I had stashed away in the folds of my dress and stabbed it through Laito’s hand, kicking Subaru away and tearing my flesh further. Shu and Reiji let me go for a millisecond, giving me the opportunity to stand and scream out a warning to the innocent girl before me. 

“Yui, RUN!” 

Without sparing a second, she ran away, leaving me to be follow after her as fast as I could. I kicked off my shoes and picked up my skirts, running in the opposite direction she did. I ran and ran until I got to the stairwell, running upstairs and not stopping until my room door was closed behind me. I threw open the window and stared at the distance to the bushes below. Savage bangs resounded on my door and I startled, grabbing my knife and hurling myself out of the window and into the bushes below. 

The landing was rough and I barely registered the pain when I saw Kanato roaming around outside. I heard my door burst open in the room above me and decided to chance it, breaking into a dead sprint toward the gardens. I managed to evade Kanato and found Yui also hiding in the gardens. “Airi! What are you doing here?” “Likewise!” 

I pulled her into one of the hedges when I heard footsteps, covering her nose and mouth with my hand. I held up my knife to her and she pulled out one roughly half the size of my own. I nodded to her and we both put them away. I heard the footsteps recede, the both of us still waiting with bated breath. A hand reached into the bush and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away from a terrified Yui. 

Shu had his hands wrapped around me, pushing me to the ground. He turned his head towards the brush where Yui still hid. “Hm...so that’s where you two ran off to.” I pushed him off of me and stood in front of her protectively. “Please! Please don’t...I will do anything just please don’t hurt her.” He seemed to consider my plea. “And what do you think I want?” I clenched my jaw and spoke as steadily as I could. “Hurt me, suck me dry...kill me, but please don’t let them hurt her.” 

Shu did not speak for a while, and my hand inched towards the knife I kept in the folds of my dress. “Come to bed with me.” I froze, recalling the last time I’d been told that, cradling my stomach in reflex. 

“And if I do...Yui will be safe? Can you give me your word?” Shu simply nodded and grabbed my arm. “Yes. Now be quiet and do as you’re told.” I flinched slightly but followed behind him nonetheless, biting my lip to hold back tears. I found myself in Shu’s bedroom soon after that, his hands slowly peeling off my dress as well as his own clothes. 

I was laid bare as he inspected me, pulling my hands away whenever I tried to cover myself up. “Your body is mine tonight.” I did not object to that. He laid down on the bed and gestured to me in a ‘come hither’ motion, I did so without another word. Shu grabbed me by the hips and had me straddle him, looking pleased. 

“What a sight...I wonder how you will look when you reach the peak of ecstasy?” He pulled me close and planted his face into my neck, biting me and taking my blood. When he released me, I felt slightly dizzy. He began to plant open mouthed kisses over my neck and chest, running his hands up the curve of my ass and letting them settle there. He ran his fingers around my waist, teasing at the edge of my panties before tearing both sides and throwing them away. I whimpered slightly at the contact of his thigh between my legs. 

“So this turns you on? What a dirty girl you are. Show me just how naughty you can be.” He leaned into me and began to suck and nip at my chest, pulling my hips forward until they met his. Something thick and warm pulsed between my thighs. I lifted my hips some and looked down at him, seeeing his pleased expression, it was undeniably attractive and I felt wet despite myself. 

I lowered myself down onto him and moaned at the feeling of being full. He tightened his grip on my hips and began to bounce me up and down, his face tightening in pleasure. My jaw went slack and I began to moan with each pump, feeling my head fall back and the groans of pleasure leave my throat. His hands gripped me so tightly I feared I might bruise. I felt the pleasure beginning to fade, urging me to call out to the man beneath me. 

“Shu...harder...” He obliged me in spades, making me gasp and sigh so much my head spun. My breath hitched as my orgasm hit me, hard. I fell apart in his arms and he fucked me raw, pulsing in me and extending my pleasure. My head fell back and he swore, low and husky, before pulling me closer and thrusting into me until he was satisfied. He was panting, much like myself, and his hand felt cool against my flushed cheeks. He cradled my face and lowered me into another kiss, nipping my lips before allowing me to slump onto his chest. His hands left my cheeks to loop around my back, and I quickly drifted off in exhaustion.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Airi’s mysteries are uncovered, and yet again, it breaks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airi’s coping with a lot. A lot. Childhood Trauma. Post-Partum. The mental distress of being in a house with the Sakamaki family. She’s a bit erratic

I woke up to fingers delicately threading through my hair, another hand caressing my back and tracing my curves. I felt a certain warmth filling my chest, and quickly killed it with every last bit of my willpower. I opened my eyes to see Shu beside me, the both of us naked as the day we were born. My dress laid in a heap behind me, along with my ruined underwear. I sighed internally at the loss. Those I actually needed. 

I noticed Shu staring at my body intently, and raised an eyebrow in response. “You hid this. Why?” I did not deign to answer him, remaining quiet for a long time before changing the subject. “Are you satisfied?” Shu simply wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, leaving me to wonder. I pushed away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling my hair over my shoulder and sliding back into my dress from the night before. “Don’t wear those anymore.” I knew exactly what he meant, but ignored him and left the room without another word. 

When I returned to my room, I collapsed onto my own bed, gripping my hair in my hands. ‘What did I just do?’ I had to find Yui. I laced myself into a corset at the speed of light, pulling the laces taught and hiding it beneath my gown’s neckline, taking off down the hallway towards Yui’s room. I found her room empty, with the bed completely undisturbed. I wondered if she was still in the garden. I quickly made my way down into the yard, heading towards where I left her. 

There, a lock of blonde hair was peeking out from beneath the bushes. I began to quietly wake her, careful not to touch her. “Yui...Yui! Wake up. The worst is over.” She opened her eyes groggily, rubbing at her eyes with balled fists. “Airi! Are you okay? Did you really...?” I didn’t answer her, hauling her from the bush and taking her inside. Between my legs, I felt a warm dribbling sensation. 

The Sakamaki brothers were waiting in the foyer, with Reiji looking particularly furious. Ayato charged us, and I quickly pulled Yui into my arms. “Stay away from us.” Kanato seemed upset by something, posing a rather forceful question. “Why are you flat again? I want to see your curves.” Reiji walked up to me and took my chin in his hands, lifting me up slightly. 

“I instructed you to conduct yourself as a lady does. This is not ladylike behavior. If you are not willing to act like a lady, I will not treat you as such.” He spun me around unzipped my dress, leaving me in only a corset to spare my dignity. I crossed my legs, still sticky with last night’s activities, and lowered my head. Even with my abject submission, Reiji wasn’t finished. 

He then took both halves of my corset and ripped it at the laces with incredible strength. He threw it to the side and I scrambled to cover myself. He pulled up my gown and zipped it once again, pushing me towards Yui. “You smell like that good-for-nothing. Why?” Shu’s voice cut through the silence following Reiji’s furious question. 

“We made a deal. We fucked.” I flinched at his words, gripping Yui tightly. Reiji turned to me with a stone cold expression. I did not try to defend myself. Yui began to take up for me, risking Reiji’s wrath. “Reiji, please stop this!” I silenced her. “It is none of your business who I decide to whore myself out to.” Reiji did not seem to appreciate my self-degradation, muttering something about a ‘lack of sensibility’ “If you are so quick to offer yourself up, You are prepared to have his children then?” 

I physically recoiled at the question. “What? No, no I...no...No!” I felt the tears well up in my eyes. “Foolish woman, is it not obvious? You took a vampire to bed. You are likely already with child.” I released Yui and backed away. “No, no! Not again! Not again!” I shook my head violently and tears flowed down my cheeks. 

Yui seemed surprised. “What do you mean, again?” I began to shout at her. “Yui I was married! Every night, he would...and then when— I had my—I was a—!” I could barely warble out words between deep, shuddering sobs and I shook violently as I remembered her sweet little smile and her secure weight in my arms. “I was a mother...to the most beautiful little girl...” No one spoke for a long time. “What do you mean, was?” Subaru posed the question very particularly. He likely already knew what happened to my baby. “I had one month with her, one! He made me leave, and when we came home he told me! He said she was gone and I knew, I knew it. He took my baby! He took my baby!” I collapsed into her arms with deep, keening cries, clutching her tight and burying my face into her chest. She hugged me back just as fiercely, holding me while I grieved for the child I had lost. 

After I stopped crying, only hiccuping occasionally, Reiji took me to the parlor, Yui holding my hand as we went. When I sat down with her on the sofa, He began to question me once again. “Who are you?” I felt Yui squeeze my hand in support. 

“My name is Kawasaki Airi. I am the daughter of Hitoshi and Ayako Kawasaki, and the sole heir to their company. They died in an accident when I was young, and I was left in the care of some of their trusted executives. They turned me into the perfect bride, parading me around and exposing me for all to see. They unleashed unto me, bloodsuckers of a different kind. 

“Once they found out I had been involved in some more unsavory situations, they married me off to the highest bidder. His name was Kazuto. He was twenty. I had his daughter shortly after we married. I loved her more than anything, and he knew that. So he took her from me, forever. I barely had the chance to grieve. My body tried to provide for a baby I would never see again. I can’t ever forget her. Not my Ami. 

“I couldn’t function without her, not anymore. They gave me to a church, where I stayed until months later I found myself here.” I felt the apathy and ice wash over me, my mind trying to protect itself from the painful truth and the overwhelming grief that held me in its grip. 

“Airi...I’m so sorry.” Yui hugged me gently, as though I would break. I had broken months ago. A resounding crack sounded through the room, and I looked up to see the furious expressions of the men before me. Subaru had put his fist through the wall. “A child! That bastard put his hands on a child! I’m gonna kill him!” 

I felt emotions of many kinds begin to course through me, hopelessness being the strongest. I tried to throw myself into my routine in order to better cope with the loss, standing up and walking toward the stairs. Reiji caught my arm. “Just where do you think are you going?” I simply stared at him. “It is almost time to leave for school. I am going to change.” Reiji dragged me toward him and cupped my jaw, slightly gentler than he usually did. “You are to remain home today. Do you understand?” I nodded. “Yes.” He gave me a sharp glance. 

“Yes, What?” 

“Yes, Reiji.” 

He nodded in approval and released me, leaving me to walk alone. I arrived at my bedroom and began to strip down, feeling someone’s eyes on my back. Shu was watching me, appreciating the view before him from my bed. He was shirtless, reclining comfortably on the right side of the bed. I paid him no mind. 

There was nothing of mine he hadn’t already seen. 

I laid down on my comforter in my nightgown, watching him. He stared back at me, running his fingers along the curve of my hips. He pulled me close and brought his lips to my neck, brushing against the skin there with feather light touches. I felt something press against my thigh, swinging my leg over Shu’s waist to straddle him.

“What are you doing?” I pulled my nightgown over my head, leaving my body completely bare. “If you are aroused, I will remedy your situation.” I leaned forward and began to kiss at his neck, nipping and sucking down his chest before opening his pants. His fingers wound into my hair, pulling me away from him. He was irritated. I cocked my head at him, coming close to his face and straddling him again. “Am I not to your liking?” 

He pulled me forward by the hair and sealed his lips over my own, biting lightly at my lips. I struggled to pull away for a moment before giving in, letting him kiss me. He pulled away from me and forced my head against his chest. “Your mouth is irritating. Be quiet.” I did as he asked, lying there on top of him in absolute silence. I fell asleep to the sensation of gentle fingers tracing my spine. 

When I woke again, Shu was fast asleep beneath me. I rose slowly and covered him in a blanket before slipping on my nightgown. I looked out the window, noting it was approximately noon and walked downstairs to prepare the house for the others when they woke. 

I cleaned the kitchen until the countertops shined, and polished the floors. I cleaned the bathtub downstairs as well as the various mirrors around the house. I specifically avoided the prohibited areas of the house and made sure to clean any little disturbances I found, such as the bloodstains at the very bottom of Ayato’s door. I did not deign to question what went on in this house. 

Suddenly, it was three o’clock. I prepared tea and sat down on the sofa in the parlor, silently sipping from a porcelain cup. A hand playfully skirted up my leg. I looked over to see Laito sitting there with a mischievous expression. “Laito, Good Afternoon.” He seemed confused at my compliance. “I think i’ll ravish you right here and now, Miss Lady! Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

I stood and carried my tea cup to the sink, rinsing it and putting it away before returning to Laito. “If that is what you desire.” I leaned my head back and pulled my hair behind my shoulders. Laito leaned into my neck and opened his jaws when Reiji’s sharp tone cut through the room. “Laito. How many times must I tell you to conduct such matters in private? Your behavior is absolutely shameful. Do not embarrass this family simply because you cannot control yourself.” Laito pouted, lifting himself from the sofa and stalking away. 

Reiji turned his attention on me, scrutinizing my appearance. “Airi. Come here.” I was slightly surprised by his use of my name, heeding his demand nonetheless. He gripped my jaw in his hands tightly, borderline painfully. “What are you?” I did not hesitate to reply. “A whore.” His grip grew tighter, as did his facial expression. “No. You are a lady and will conduct yourself as such.” I stared into his eyes for a moment. “So you are the type to like a refined woman. I see. I will act accordingly. Would you like me to entertain you?” He released me and carded his fingers into my hair, pulling it hard. 

“You seem to need a lesson in proper manners. It can’t be helped. I will teach you. Await me in my room.” I nodded up at him. “Yes, Reiji.” I waited until he dismissed me, which he did by pushing me towards the stairs as gently as I had felt Reiji touch me. I walked up the stairs and turned in the direction of Reiji’s room when a pair of arms encircled me. I turned to see Yui hugging me tightly, leaving tears on my shoulder. “Airi...why are you doing this? Why are you calling yourself these things? Are you okay?” 

I turned to look at her, seeing her teary red eyes made it hard to lie to her. “I will never be okay, Yui. A mother’s grief is the most crippling emotion to ever exist, second only to a mother’s love. I lost my daughter Yui. I lost her a meagre five months ago. And I can never get her back.” Yui accepted my answer, giving me another tight hug. “I’m here for you.” I simply nodded and hugged her back, releasing her and walking to Reiji’s room. 

I entered Reiji’s room, careful not to disturb anything, and sat on the small sofa near the center of the room, crossing my legs and waiting. Reiji came in a few moments later, standing in front of me and tilting my chin up with his fingers. “Raise your head. A lady keeps her head held high.” I stayed still. “What are you?” A riding crop stroked the underside of my chin, giving an air of danger. It was clear Reiji was not afraid to use it. 

“A lady.” Reiji gave my thigh a sharp crack with his riding crop. “A lady sits with confident posture. Fix it immediately.” I sat up straight, like I had been taught. “That is acceptable. Again, what are you?” “A lady.” Another crack of the riding crop against my thigh. “Wrong. A lady, has at least enough self-respect to dress appropriately. You are the exact opposite of that quality. You either smother yourself with those corsets, or you are gallivanting around in flimsy clothing not even suitable for sleeping. Absolute foolishness. It cannot be helped, I must teach you to dress properly. From now on, I will select your clothes for you. Expect me every afternoon. Am I understood?” I nodded my head, rubbing absently at the red marks on my thighs. “Yes, Reiji.” 

His gaze lowered to my throat, and his hands held my head in place while he bit into me, sucking my blood with vigor. I felt dizzy when he was done, slumping against the couch. He shook his head at me. “Even without the corset, your constitution is incredibly frail.” I did not know how to reply to that. Reiji and Shu were not on the best of terms, telling him Shu had already drank from me today would bring nothing but trouble. 

I looked up at him, feeling meek and small while he stood over me. His hand caressed my cheek and I wondered if he was seeking pleasure. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. I spread my legs slightly, letting them brush his ever so slightly. He looked down to see my opened legs, my chest rising and falling steadily with my deep breaths. 

Reiji stroked down to my collarbones, before tracing the curves of my shoulders. I gasped sharply when he leaned down and slid his hands up my thighs, pushing up the hem of my nightgown and brushing my hip bones with his fingertips. He froze suddenly, pulling his hands away. “Are you wearing anything beneath this?” I shook my head. He shoved away from me. “Correct it immediately. And never touch me again, filthy woman.” 

I exited his room without another word to him, left in a rumpled nightgown with some of my dignity intact. I walked downstairs to the bathroom, running myself a bath and pondering over my current situation. I’d slept with Shu. Everyone knows I had a daughter. And I’ll never see her again. Yet they refuse to acknowledge that I am worth little more than a body to warm beds. Reiji, especially. 

For what reason, I knew not. As far as I am aware, my image in the eyes of the Sakamaki family is livestock. Beyond that, a nuisance, a toy to play with or kill, a fucktoy, a wanton whore, a bed warmer and an amusing human. Why even bother asserting I was no whore? It was far easier to see me as such rather than to bother attempting to change my mind. It wasn’t my place to question them. A walking bloodbag with curves. How lovely. I let my head fall back into the water and stared at the ceiling from underwater, wondering whether my skin was worth washing. It would only become tainted by sweat. 

A hand cut through the water and lifted me from beneath it, blue eyes staring into my own. He was silent and furious. “I see no use in dying young.” His expression did not change in the slightest. I stood and wrung the water from my hair, lamenting the fact that I got it wet. Shu followed my line of sight, taking a strand of my hair in his hand before taking my other hand in his and guiding me to the sink counter, where he picked me up by the hips and sat me down on a towel. Using another, he began to dry my body. “How troublesome.” I couldn’t help but laugh at his irritated expression. 

He seemed to be less angry, watching me dry my hair in the mirror, the long black strands taking almost an hour to finish drying. Shu had long fallen asleep on the tile floors, unmoving. If I was completely silent, I could just barely hear the sounds coming from his headphones. I supposed he was having a rather pleasant dream. I gently shook him, careful to stay out of his immediate range, as I did not wish to sleep on the ground of the bathroom. He opened his eyes and closed them just as quickly, ignoring me. 

I left the bathroom in my nightgown, walking upstairs to my room and closing the door behind me. I changed into a clean nightgown, tossing the white one aside. I was glad to feel clean, sliding into my bed and falling asleep.


	8. She will see a lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi intends to collect what is rightfully hers. And so she does. As she always has.

woke what felt like minutes later, noticing a figure standing at the foot of my bed. Reiji. I rose quickly and accepted the uniform Reiji gave me, going into the bathroom to change. I noticed the outfit included a bra in my size, as well as underwear. I was surprised at the comfortable fit of them, admiring the soft fabric. 

When I put on the uniform, it fit me rather snugly, showing the curves of my bust and hips. I left the bathroom as soon as I had it on, verbalizing my concerns to Reiji. “This is rather...tight, could I perhaps wear my old uniform?” Reiji gave me a vicious glare, closing his book with a slam. “If I have told you once, I have told you one-thousand times. You will not be wearing those corsets. And this is not for discussion. You will listen and obey or I will punish you. You will wear what I give you and nothing else. Am I understood?” 

I nodded silently. “Good. We are leaving now.” I followed them to the car, feeling a pair of eyes on my back. I turned to see Shu staring at my ass unabashedly. I sped up and began to walk next to Subaru, who noticed Shu’s gaze and pulled me close to him by my waist. Subaru and I got into the car at the same time, sitting next to Yui, who quietly mumbled to me about chest pain. 

I reached out to her to offer comfort when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed me by the hips, lifting me into their lap. Shu stared straight into Subaru’s eyes as he did so, putting his hand on my breast and the other on my inner thigh. “Shu! Cease that behavior immediately you good-for nothing! You are only further embarrassing this family.” 

He moved me from his lap to his side, pushing me against Kanato from the lack of space. “Shu! She’s touching me!” I pushed myself to the very edge of the seat and held my posture straight, staring straight ahead, unseeing. 

“Wow! Miss Lady has become a statue again. How sexy, I wonder what it takes to make her squirm?” I did not so much as blink, sitting in absolute stillness until we arrived at school. 

I’d temporarily forgotten about my figure, until the quiet murmurs and catcalled followed us while we walked. Shu disappeared shortly after they began, muttering about the noise. Reiji and I walked purposefully, ignoring the onlookers and simply continuing on our way. I felt someone grab my arm, turning to see a second year smiling up at me. “Are you free this weekend?” I gave him a scrutinizing look, letting my eyes convey what my mouth would not. “I have prior engagements. If you’ll excuse me.” I turned away from him, walking down the hall with a straight posture, coiled and ready to lash out at the next person to try my patience, thin as it was. 

When I arrived at the classroom, I sat down and tossed my hair over the back of my chair, giving a sharp look to those who turned to stare. Class began and I started a rather troublesome routine for the next few periods, staring down anyone who had the audacity to so much as glance in my direction, and doing my best to focus on class work in the interim. 

I was beyond relieved when lunch came, Yui’s energy and personality refreshing me and restoring my wits. “The stares are unnerving and unwanted. I knew removing my corset would only end in disaster and I was undoubtedly correct. However, as you and I both know, the day the Sakamaki brothers decide that we are correct in any matter is the day they die, if even. It is almost as bad as being married. They are like vampiric, slightly less sadistic versions of him. It is absolutely wonderful.” I drawled, rolling my eyes and withholding my thoughts regarding my whorish appearance that was likely being debated by our classmates.

“Though, I suppose for them to drink me dry blood-wise is far better than draining my family’s assets.” “Your assets?” Yui seemed mildly surprised, her head tilting slightly in curiosity. “My parents were well-off, at least, when they were alive. And I am the sole heir to their company. There are certain stipulations in place to ensure my parents’ wishes were carried out postmortem, however, I satisfied those long ago. I completed my education, finishing my second and third year at home via licensed tutors. I married well, despite the divorce; for which there were no exceptions and I have the requirements met, and I provided the company an heir, albeit I no longer have her, I had willed everything to her as well. 

“Technically I am entitled to my inheritance, as there were no stipulations regarding the syndicate, however the money-hungry executives of my parents’ company would say otherwise. I do not have the resources to testify either, so I suppose I will go without. I have suffered enough for money I do not need.” 

Yui seemed saddened by this, though her response was interrupted by the lunch bell. We agreed to meet in the locker room before gym while we packed away our lunches, saying our farewells and continuing our respective classes. My face settled into my typical icy visage as I awaited my meeting with Yui, struggling to remain throughout calculus. I was in the locker room, entering the combination of my locker when I heard my name, Yui coming into my line of sight shortly afterward. 

“Airi!” I turned to her, noticing she was still in her uniform. “Airi, there you are, we need to go. Now.” I let her take my hand and drag me from the room, my face written with confusion. I allowed her to take me to the car, where the Sakamaki brothers awaited us. Reiji was standing with irritation written across his face, opening his mouth to scold us. “Make haste! Just how much longer do you intend to make us wait?” 

We all hurriedly entered the car and sat down, Subaru settling next to Yui and I. I turned to the girl beside me, intent on finding answers. “Yui, What is going on?” She seemed excited, clasping her hands around my own and explaining. 

“Well, I did some research, and based on what you told me, you are still eligible to collect your inheritance! So I found out what the terms were to collect, and it’s actually quite simple, all you have to do is show that you’ve completed the stipulations. I found a former employee with the proper documentation to prove your eligibility! So I contacted her, miss Aihara Suzumi.” I recognized the name at once. “She was Ami’s caretaker...” I held back tears and looked away, Yui too absorbed in her enthusiasm to realize. 

“Yes, and since she was employed by your company and you’ve since divorced your former husband....” “She is under my employ. Yui you are amazing, thank you.” I enveloped her in a fierce embrace, which spoke of the gratitude I couldn’t possibly put into words. She hugged me back before speaking again. “Don’t give me all the thanks! Subaru was the one who helped me with all this.” I turned to him in surprise giving him a gentle smile in thanks. 

He seemed shocked, his eyes becoming wide. I noted the surprised expressions of the men in the car. Kanato gasped audibly. Laito’s mouth fell open. “What?” Ayato’s eyes became impossibly wide. “Did the ice queen just...smile?!” I heard a bemused-looking Yui speak up. “What do you mean? Airi smiles all the time...almost every day in fact. And she laughs a lot, too.” Reiji seemed broken, as though his brain ceased to function. 

I had hidden my smile from the men in the beginning and supposed I had they had never seen me smile after the fact. Subaru’s cheeks were bright red. Shu remained silent, looking troubled almost. “Could you be quiet ? So what if she smiled?” Ayato turned on him with a rather intense viciousness. “Have you ever seen her smile?” Shu did not reply, remaining quiet in his corner. 

Laito cut in after this with a teasing voice. “So Miss Lady doesn’t smile during sex? How interesting! Or is that just sex with Shu?” I furrowed my brows. ‘Why would I smile?’ Yui seemed incredibly embarrassed, interrupting the conversation. “Anyway! I invited her to the house so we could speak with her!” Reiji looked furious, ready to lay into Yui when I interrupted his rage. 

“It is my inheritance. As I belong to the Sakamaki family, it is also yours.” He narrowed his eyes at me, fixing his glasses. “We will speak of this later.” I nodded in response, pleased. We arrived at the mansion a short while later, piling out of the car. I practically ran into the house, waiting expectantly in the foyer. The Sakamaki brothers lining up in front of me. I watched from behind Subaru and Kanato’s shoulders as a knock reverberated through the room, with Yui opening it for the woman outside. 

“Hello! Excuse me for a moment, I had to bring my daughter.” She walked in with a baby in a stroller. A child I knew all too well, as my eyes shined back at me from her innocent face. I immediately shoved past the brothers and took her into my arms. I felt myself trembling, holding my daughter in my arms for the first time in months. Suzumi has the audacity to begin shouting at me. “Who do you think you are? Get your hands off of my daughter!” I turned to her with an insurmountable rage. She paled at seeing my face, her own etched in absolute terror. 

“...Airi...you...” “Yui.” She came to my side at my beckoning, taking Ami from me. I drew my knife, becoming the epitome of calm. “Reiji. Will anyone find her?” His fierce anger carried through the single word he spoke, as well as a sadistic glee. 

“No.” 

I sent my knife across her throat without the slightest hesitation, tossing her body aside and kicking it across the floor. I leaned down and lifted her body by the hair, speaking loud enough so that the others could hear me. “You have not yet paid for your sins. I will see you in hell.” I wiped the blood from my knife on her clothes and tossed it into the stroller. It wasn’t one of my important ones anyway. “Yui. Bring me my daughter.” I turned to them, seeing a terrified Yui holding my daughter. “I hold no sympathy for the woman who stole my child.” 

I felt a hand rubbing at my cheek, seeing Reiji next to me. “Be certain you rid yourself of blood before you see your child. I will not allow her to see you as anything less than a lady.” I raised my killer’s eyes once more, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “I will raise my child how I please.” I growled out, looking to Yui who —still looking conflicted — held out Ami. I hastily took her into my arms, relishing at the weight of my daughter in my arms. 

I felt the emotions overwhelm me as I pressed a kiss to each of her tiny cheeks. She smiled at me in recognition, cooing and gurgling happily as I held her above my head, smiling back at her. “Hello, my baby. My sweet Ami.” I brought her back to my chest and settled her head onto my shoulder. “If you will excuse me, I believe my daughter and I need some time alone. Yui, Subaru, I cannot thank you enough.” 

I gave Yui a fierce hug with my free hand, which she happily returned. I turned to Subaru and did the same, smiling quietly at his blushing cheeks, and ascended the stairs, intent on spending some time with my long-lost daughter. I laid down on the comforter of my room, Ami sprawled out on my chest, and held her to me gently, running my hands up and down her back like I did when she was a newborn, kissing her head and whispering a thousand ‘I love you’s’ to her. I closed my eyes and smiled happily, loving the weight of my daughter on my chest. When she began to nibble at my breast, I chuckled, picking her up. 

“Are you hungry, my darling girl?” She began to whine, her little hands grabbing at my hair and tugging. I sighed in fond exasperation. She always was a demanding little thing. “I am going to spoil you rotten.” I left my room and walked down the stairs, scowling when I began to think on how Ami had been eating. I found the stroller by the door, searching it until I found a canister of formula. 

Formula. 

Depriving her of my milk was not the only sin this woman had committed. At least she was not breastfeeding my daughter, for that I would have killed her again. I took the formula canister and a bottle from the stroller’s bottom, huffing at the cheap brands. ‘I suppose I have no choice.’ “Come Ami, let’s feed you.” I carried her into the kitchen, where I saw Reiji preparing something on the stove. I set down the canister, trying not to disturb him when Ami began to reach for him, cooing excitedly. 

“Yes, Ami. That is Reiji.” I turned to the man in question to see him frowning at Ami. “Reiji? Could I borrow one of the burners? I need to prepare Ami’s bottle.” He turned his attention to me, adjusting his glasses. “You may. Do not touch what I am preparing.” I nodded to him, adjusting Ami in my arms while she squirmed. “Yes, Reiji.” I quietly prepared the hot water, bouncing Ami in my arms while the water heated. When it came to a boil, I poured small portions of it into the bottle slowly. I opened the canister of formula when I heard a noise of distaste behind me. I turned to see Reiji glaring at the canister of formula with a sour expression. 

“You are feeding your child that? Do you intend to kill it?” I sighed in exasperation and continued to prepare the bottle, combining the water with the foul-smelling powder and putting on the bottle top. “Unfortunately, I have no choice. I cannot provide for her at the moment. Until my body begins to produce breastmilk again, I’ll have to feed her formula.” Reiji still seemed disgusted. “See that you do so promptly, I will not suffer this stench. Feed the child elsewhere.” I almost sighed as I closed the canister and shook up the mixture, giving him a look of quiet loathing. “Yes, Reiji. I will do my best.” He turned away, seeming satisfied. I repositioned Ami so she reclined in my arms, feeding her the bottle while I walked away, the canister balanced in the hand holding Ami.

I returned to my room to see Yui waiting outside, her face splitting into a grin when she saw us. “Hello Ami~” She cooed to my daughter, who smiled up at her. “Say hello to Aunt Yui, Ami.” Yui looked up at me in surprise. “Aunt Yui?” I smiled back at her. “Of course, who else would you be? I’m afraid the position of mama is taken. Aunt will have to do.” Yui have her new niece a kiss on the forehead. 

I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, beckoning Yui to follow me. I sat down on the bed and began to speak with Yui while Ami ate. “So, What’s relactating?” I shifted Ami in my arms and watched her eyes, which curiously bounced around the room. “It’s fairly self-explanatory, it is lactating after your child has stopped breast feeding. After approximately a month after being separated from my baby I stopped producing milk. Now, I will have to start again. Letting her suckle before bed for a little while should let me produce breastmilk, until then formula will have to do.” 

I noticed Ami finished her bottle, taking it from her and setting it on my nightstand. “Yui, I’ll need to shop for baby supplies tomorrow, could you help me make a list?” I turned away from her and lifted my shirt, taking off my bra and letting Ami suckle at my breast. Latching was a bit awkward after months spent apart. I began to speak to Yui over my shoulder, listing the bare necessities for childcare. “Are you ready?” I heard an ‘mmhm’ from behind me, prompting me to quickly list off my requests, pausing every now and then so she could write. 

“First, more formula, about two to three cans should do. Also, she needs a crib so she has somewhere to sleep and therein also needs a blanket. She will need pacifiers as well. I will also require diapers for her, as well as clothing and baby detergent, I’ll need burping cloths and therein will also require more bottles, as well as bibs. That should last us until we shop for when she grows.” Yui seemed shocked. “There’s more?!” I almost laughed. “Oh yes, these are only the bare necessities for having a baby.” 

Yui seemed to be in awe. “Wow. Babies are a lot of work.” I nodded. “Yes, but they are more than worth it. You’ll understand when you become a mother, just how precious your sweet babies are.” I stroked Ami’s head as she fell asleep, her eyes fluttering closed. I unlatched her from me and set her down on the bed, situating my pillows so that she wouldn’t fall, and stood, looking over Yui’s list. “Thank you, Yui. Your help is very much appreciated. Also, I don’t think I can attend school anymore...could you please have Reiji unenroll me? I’ve already completed my education so I will be fine.” 

Yui seemed disappointed, but nodded thoughtfully. “I understand, babies require a lot of attention. And yes, I will tell Reiji.” I bid her farewell and she left the room. I laid next to Ami on the bed, pulling her close to me. She leaned into my warmth, stirring while she got comfortable. I felt the bed dip and quickly snatched her away, feeling the savage need to defend my daughter. I sighed when I saw Shu lying on the other side of my bed, his eyes open and staring at me. 

“Shu. If you are going to share my bed could you at least knock? I am jumpy enough as it is, I do not need Ami sensing my stress.” He remained silent, staring at the tiny carbon copy of myself that I held to my chest. I laid back down and stroked her head, seeing the wisps of dark hair that spiraled around her head erratically. “I do not recommend sleeping in here anymore. Babies sleep rather erratically. Knowing her, she will sleep peacefully through the night, however, I will have to adjust her sleep schedule as well. Until then, she will be loud and cry often.” I sighed the words, thinking about the sleepless days to come. 

Shu remained quiet, reaching out and touching my face. I watched his expression carefully, wondering if for once I could discern what he was feeling. He pulled his hand away and slowly reached for Ami. I stiffened some but allowed him to touch her. He was very gentle with her, simply touching her and feeling her smooth skin. “Shu. It’s late. I am going to sleep. Feel free to stay until she wakes up.” I left Ami on the bed, keeping an eye on her while I changed into my nightgown. Shu watched me while I did so, as he normally did, carefully observing me. 

I returned to bed and brought Ami to lay on my chest, hearing her deep breaths while I began to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d kill someone if they stole my child. Additionally, Airi was formerly associated with a ‘syndicate’, once we come to know her role in this syndicate, the motivations behind her actions will become clearer.


	9. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banality, because I love mother-daughter interactions!

I woke up tired, hearing Ami crying and squirming on my chest. I stood sleepily and began to walk around the room with her, bouncing her gently and trying to coax her back to sleep. She began to bite at my shoulder, notifying me that she was hungry. I grabbed the bottle and formula off my nightstand and took her down to the kitchen, where I began preparing a bottle while she pulled at my hair. She began to gurgle happily, making all sorts of noises. 

When her bottle was ready, I began to feed her, taking her into the parlor. I began to burp her and thanked the almighty that she didn’t spit up. I placed her on the ground, curious to what she knew. She began to push herself up on the ground in a pale imitation of crawling. “You wish to crawl so very badly.” She babbled at me some more, and I nodded along with her, smiling and cooing to her. I heard a voice from behind me, making me jump and grab Ami. She whined as she flew through the air and into my arms. 

“Why are you up so late? Teddy and I are trying to sleep.” I sighed and began to speak with Kanato while setting Ami down again to play. “Infants are erratic sleepers. She will be up often, due to the fact that I need to adjust her sleep schedule. Currently, she will during the day and sleep at night. Until then, I will have to make sure she goes to bed during the day by adequately exhausting her.” Ami’s mouth made a cute little ‘o’ shape as she yawned, blinking some while she fought the lethargy she felt. 

“It seems she is tired once again. Goodnight Kanato, and I apologize for the noise.” Kanato seemed disgruntled as he stared at the sleepy baby in my arms, who drooled on the straps of my nightgown. He recoiled at the sight and walked away. I allowed myself a small indulgence and sighed. Vampires, it seemed, were not good with change. I took Ami upstairs once more, observing Shu as he reclined on the bed. I laid her down and went into the bathroom to get a towel and wipe away the excess drool. 

When I returned, Ami was on her belly, facing a sleeping Shu. “Ami, Shu is sleeping. We must to leave him be.” Nonetheless, she reached for him, gurgling and cooing in his direction. I grabbed a diaper Yui likely retrieved from the stroller, changing Ami quickly and disposing of her former garments. I removed my nightgown and let her suckle for a little while, simply observing her fall asleep at the familiar motions. When she had fallen fully still, I unlatched her and slid back into my nightgown, lying next to her and drifting into blissful sleep. 

I roused before Ami in the early afternoon, finding Shu to be awake and watching her. “Good Morning, Shu. Did she wake you?” He looked at me for a moment, as if considering telling me the truth. “No.” I nodded to him and left the comforts of the bed, leaving a pillow in my place to prevent Ami from rolling off. I walked into the restroom and began to braid my hair, twisting and plaiting the silken locks when Shu appeared behind me. “She’s not breathing.” 

I turned to him in a slight panic prior to recalling my lessons on motherhood. “She is unharmed. Infants tend to have irregular breathing when they are in a deep sleep, because their brains are still adjusting. So long as it is only a few seconds she is fine.” He seemed to absorb this information slowly. “Human children stop breathing? How troublesome.” He disappeared from sight and I knew he was back in bed sleeping. 

I tied the end of my braid and walked back into my bedroom before heading down to breakfast, estimating Ami would sleep for a while longer. I drifted down the stairs and saw the rest of the household sitting down for breakfast. Yui was the first to greet me. “Airi! Good morning. Why are you still in your bedclothes?” I gave a long suffering sigh as I sat. “I am currently adjusting Ami’s sleep schedule.” Yui gave a nod of understanding before looking around some. “Where is she?” “Asleep in bed, I believe Shu is with her.” Reiji seemed to enter the conversation rather forcefully. 

“You left your child with that good-for-nothing?” I did not deign to defend myself, merely nodding and sipping my tea. “Good. Babies are loud. And disgusting.” I gave Kanato a fierce glare. “Ami is a child, Kanato. She cannot control herself when it comes to such things. Unlike yourself, Ami does not choose to be loud or whine incessantly.” Ayato began to laugh at this, while Kanato began to do exactly as I had predicted, and whine loudly. “She drools all over you. It’s vile.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “You must have little experience with infants if you believe drool to be the worst of it.” Ayato leaned forward with vapid curiosity. “There’s more?!” 

I sent him a sharp glance. “It is not appropriate table manners to speak of such things.” Reiji sent me an approving gaze across the table. We ate in silence for a little longer when Shu appeared behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. “She’s awake.” I quickly lifted myself from my seat. “Excuse me, the meal was lovely. Thank you.” 

I made my way upstairs post-haste, Ami’s wailing audible through the hallway. I opened my room door and ran over to her, picking her up and bouncing her gently. “I am here, Ami.” I continued with quiet reassurances until began to calm, chewing on my shoulder once again. “Hm, is mama tasty? You seem to favor my shoulders.” Ami cooed back at me while I set her on the bed, trying to change. 

She began to wail again, reaching for me and squirming where she attempted to roll onto her stomach. I had just donned my regular clothing when a knock on my door met my ringing ears. I picked up Ami, and shushed her while I answered it. On the other side was Reiji, his visage etched in mild annoyance. “Your child’s incessant screaming must cease. I can hear her down the hallway, quell the racket.” I gave Reiji an incredulous glance, holding up Ami for him to see. “Observe.” I set her down on the bed and stood mere inches away from it. 

Ami began to cry in earnest again, reaching for me. I picked her up and bounced her up and down before she was quiet again, tugging painfully on my hair. I winced lightly before turning back to Reiji. “Infants are quite volatile. I take it you understand, having had not one, but four little brothers as a child. I apologize for the noise however, there is little else a child can do save cry in times of distress.” Reiji looked down at me before turning his gaze to Ami. 

“She is very young. How long ago did you have her?” I thought about it for a moment. “Five months ago.” Reiji gave me a rather scrutinizing gaze. “Your body is not what I’d imagined for recently giving birth.” I tried not to flinch at the mention of my body. “My husband was rather insistent upon his wife being ‘presentable’ I was given the bare minimum to produce milk.” Reiji nodded thoughtfully. “I see. Are you still feeding her that horrid powder?” I nodded woefully. “Unfortunately, Yes. It will be some time before I can produce milk again. Lactation is not an exact science, and is different for every woman.”

Reiji gave a thoughtful nod. “Ensure that the child remains quiet.” Certain his point was made, he turned on his heel and walked back to his room. I closed the door and held Ami close to me, fixing mock glare upon her. “What a noisy little girl you are.” She giggled at me, patting my cheek. “Do not laugh at me! You are in trouble!” She laughed again and flashed a toothless grin, coaxing a smile of my own to my lips. I planted kisses all over her face, pinching her cheeks and causing her to grumble. “Oh my, Have I upset the princess? You resemble Reiji, all grumpy like that.” I heard a chuckle from the bed, glancing over to see Shu‘s supine figure sprawled across the comforter. 

Ami began to coo at him, babbling nonsensically in his general direction. I alighted her upon the bed and sat her against the pillows, noting she was eyeing a veritable infantile treasure. I decided to let her teach him a lesson about taking one’s eye off a child for but a second. He would learn. Ami leaned over toward him and fell onto the bed, reaching for his headphones. With a quick yank, a victorious Ami held her trophy in her tiny fist. I gently pried Shu’s headphone from her minuscule fingers and returned it to him, thankfully, free of drool.

Shu had grumbled a bit, and I disregarded him, picking Ami up and settling her little feet upon the downy blankets. She began to bend her knees in a wobbly imitation of standing, holding my hands and bouncing in place. Her grip was tight, but nothing pleased me more than watching my daughter. I made note of the time and shook the slumbering vampire awake once more, placing Ami in my lap to steady her. “It’s time for you to go, Shu, you’ll be late.” He lifted a single eyelid. “You aren’t coming?”

“I will not leave my daughter for such triviality.” Shu closed his eye again. “Why should I go? My food is here and the bed is warm.” I shook him again. “I will not suffer Reiji’s wrath for your comfort. Please attend class today.” He seemed to consider it, and I recognized the cunning look in his eyes. “You really want me to go?” 

I gave him a rather frustrated glance. “Yes.” His eyes shined in victory, the azure blazing with intent. “Kiss me and I’ll go.” I blinked once, staring intently at him. “What?” He gave me one of his lazy smirks. “Kiss me. I deserve a reward for my troubles.” He eyed Ami meaningfully, and I cursed my own hubris. He did so very much enjoy my suffering. I sighed quietly and settled Ami at the foot of the bed in a circle of pillows, ensuring her security. 

“If you don’t hurry up I’m going back to sleep.” I gave him a rather heated glare and turned to him, straddling him and pressing my lips to his fiercely. He grabbed my ass and wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer. 

I felt his hand creeping up my shirt and slapped it away, removing my lips from his. He groaned a bit before pulling me in for a shorter kiss, our mouths meeting once before he left, this time, out of the door. I surmised it was to annoy Reiji with his lateness. I disregarded the men in favor of my sweet daughter, who cooed at me innocently at the other end of the immense bed. “This bed is far too large for you, Ami. Mama must find you a crib. And call Reiji, as well.” 

I drew Ami into my arms and perused my school bag, finding my phone in the front pocket. I dialed Reiji’s phone number, hearing his curt greeting on the other end after exactly three rings. “Hello, Reiji. I need to shop for Ami’s baby supplies. Could Yui please accompany me in the morning?” 

I caught the mutters of a discussion outside of the receiver before Reiji’s voice returned to it. “She hasn’t the slightest clue on how to properly rear a child. I shall accompany you later.” He promptly hung up , saying all he needed to. I sighed and bounced Ami in my arms. “I suppose we are going to shop with Reiji.” 

Ami chose that exact moment to begin whining, hardly accepting my finger as a substitute for her bottle. I sighed intensely. This child was as beautiful as she was tiring. I snatched the bottle off of the nightstand in utter resentment once again and took it to the kitchen, starting the water for Ami’s bottle and walking around in circles to appease her, singing the lullaby I’d composed in her first month. 

“From the moon, to the stars, to wherever you are. Just know that I love you, and I won’t be far. In your dreams and in your eyes, in your heart and in your mind, just remember that I love you and you’ll always be mine. My darling girl, my baby, everyone can see, that I love you and you love me.” I let her suckle while we waited on the water, letting it boil, mix and cool over the course of twenty minutes; just long enough to stimulate for relactation. 

Her bottle was finished and I quickly eased it into her mouth, watching her drink it slowly. I smiled down at her while she ate, dearly missing the times when I could still breastfeed her and mourned the loss of our connection. 

Ami finished her bottle with a small sigh. I smiled at her and began to burp her properly, feeling the tell-tale wetness of spit-up coating my shoulder. “Oh, dear.” I sighed out a weary laugh and went upstairs to change. I began to recount how many naps Ami had while I ascended the steps, noting she’d slept for roughly four hours twice. It was approximately three o clock, and therein she would be sleeping for a long time soon. Up to eight hours if memory serves. Tonight, the cursed dark hours, was going to be long and arduous.


	10. Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu does not care for scenting Reiji on his girls

After crying for the last three hours, Ami finally began to settle. When the Sakamaki brothers walked in I nearly screamed in frustration. Their loud voices, mainly Ayato’s, had her jolting awake and wailing again. “Ami, my love.” 

I sighed her name quietly and carried her into the foyer, seeing the loudmouth himself instigating a fight with Subaru. I cleared my throat, not unlike the mannerism Reiji adopts when one has disturbed his work, catching the attention of everyone present. I stared daggers at Ayato, his green eyes widening some at the ferocity of my glare. “Would you mind explaining to me why you are running amok in the house like you are ten years old? Screaming louder than my infant daughter? Waking my infant daughter with your insufferable, intolerable, incessant shouting that could wake the dead?!” 

I saw Ayato flinch, Subaru looking anywhere but in my direction. “The next time any of you decide to wake my child, you will watch her.“ When I was finished hissing at the two fools before me, I completed my trek down the staircase and ambled to the gardens. I settled with Ami on a bench, holding her so she laid down and was ready to sleep. 

I felt a presence behind me, finding Reiji staring at my weary daughter; who fought sleep like her life depended on it. “Are you capable of handling the child?” I gave him a rather fearsome look. “It is rather difficult to readjust her routine in a matter of hours.“ ‘Pompous bastard.’ I kept that particular thought to myself, continuing in a much calmer tone of voice. 

“I am capable of handling my own daughter, Reiji, it is merely difficult to do so on terms that are not my own.” He gazed at me for a long moment, before reaching out to me. I shrunk away from him. “What are you doing?” He scoffed. “Why bother asking foolish questions? I am clearly offering to hold the child. Give it here, so that you may stop your complaining.” I gave him an incredulous look, carefully handing Ami over to him. She began to cry again, reaching out to me with her little hands. I reached for her, trying to take her back when Reiji pulled away, holding her in one arm. “Reiji, give me my daughter.” He kept me at arm’s length, strong elegant fingers pressing down upon my collarbone in a silent threat. “She will calm.” 

True to his word, After a few more minutes of intense, heart-wrenching wailing, Ami finally fell asleep in Reiji’s arms, exhausted. I took her back as soon as she did so, tucking her into my chest. “It is as I said. The child sleeps. Ensure she wakes in a timely fashion.” Reiji turned to leave. I would not allow such flippancy. “Reiji. You will never keep my child away from me again.” His facial expression tightened and I interrupted the lecture that was sure to come. “...However, I must thank you. I appreciate your assistance, and I am sure Ami does as well.” He offered naught but a derisive scoff.

“I did not assist you for your sake, or that of the child. It was an annoyance, one easily corrected.” I resisted the urge to smile. “Thank you, Reiji.” He turned away briskly, his long strides swallowing the ground in a grace any dancer would kill for. I returned to my room after a few moments, spying Shu in my bed once again. His eyes opened as soon as we entered. “You smell like him.” One did not have to be a rocket scientist to presume who he spoke of. “Yes, I suppose I would.” I laid Ami on the bed next to Shu and began to discard my regular clothing, slipping into a nightgown. 

When I returned Shu was leaning over Ami, sniffing her. He gazed up at me with cold fury. “Why does she smell like him?” 

I did not respond to his anger, simply speaking the truth. “He held her until she slept.” Shu held my gaze for a long moment, later glancing down at my sleeping child. “Give her to Yui.” I looked at him in shock. “What?” “Give her. To Yui.” I was not pleased with his tone. “What ever for?” I demanded, tilting my head upwards imperiously. 

Suddenly he was in front of me, grabbing me by the waist and speaking directly into my ear. “Your daughter does not need to see all of the things I am going to do to you.” I felt his hands creep up my nightgown, stroking the skin of my hips with a practiced motion that spoke of torturous pleasure. I hastily gathered Ami and carried her down the hall, knocking on Yui’s door. I handed the bleary eyed blonde my child with a swift plea. “Please watch over her for a moment.” Yui nodded, seeming a bit confused yet nonetheless excited to hold my daughter for the first time.

I returned to my room to see Shu rising from my bed shirtless, gazing at my exposed skin intently while he stalked toward me. “Strip.” He encircled me in his arms and immediately ripped my nightgown down the back. “Off.” He demanded. I did as he asked and Shu pulled me back to the bed by my wrist, sitting on the edge and positioning me between his legs. I began to speak, only to be silenced with him slipping his thumbs under the band of my underwear and snapping it against my skin. His deft fingers traced my hips, squeezing the globes of my ass with both hands when he reached them. A swat to my left cheek had me jolting forward, closer. Another swat, as though I were a prize mare, and I stepped closer once again. “Good girl, Airi.” He praised against my skin, leaning down to trace the edges of my underwear with his teeth. 

With a careful nip, he severed one end of the elastic, a deft flick of his wrist making quick work of the ruined garment. He gripped my hips and pushed me back a bit, admiring my nude form. After enduring his quiet scrutiny, he turned his finger in a circle. “Spin for me.” I complied, slowly demonstrating my back. I felt one of his hands cup my ass before lightly smacking it. He ran both of his hands around the curve of my hips, gazing at them covetously. 

“Your hips...I want to see them while we fuck.” He picked me up by the hips and pulled me into his lap, kissing at my neck and drinking from me. I hissed in pain and I knew he was making it hurt on purpose. He released my neck and began to kiss down chest, leaning me backwards so that my legs wrapped around his hips and my back hit the mattress. I felt him kiss my inner thigh, willfully avoiding the one place I wanted him to kiss. He pulled away and began to kiss at my neck and shoulders, trailing his fingers down my body at an excruciating pace. 

With a practiced motion, his arms encircled my waist and he appeared behind me, shoving me face-first into the mattress and sliding into me. I felt my face twist with pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly as I neared release. He pulled away from me once again, grabbing my hair and leaning close to my ear. “If you want to finish, work for it. I won’t be the one doing the work.” He laid down on the bed invitingly, standing at attention. 

“I want to see your hips while we fuck.” I spun around and straddled him backwards, looking at him over my shoulder. He played with a piece of my hair in his hands. “What? You’re the one who wants this you dirty girl. Take it if you want it.” Despite his taunting, his legs hands met my hips, bouncing me up and down on him. I felt him tug my hair, pulling my head back while I moaned, as if it made me louder. The obscene noises leaving my lips filled the room, accompanied by Shu’s occasional growls of pleasure. 

I was lifted off of him and pushed forward into the mattress once again, this time facing the door. Shu allowed me to prop myself up on my elbows before entering me roughly, coaxing lewd moans from deep in my throat as he hit all the right places, filling me completely. I gripped the sheets as tightly as I could, looking up in a lust-induced haze and seeing the door was opened some. 

“Shu,” I let out a sharp whine when his hand met my ass, a tug to my hair not long after drew me back to my senses. “...wait, someone could see—“ He wrapped my hair more firmly around his hand, as though it were a leash and drew my neck back further, bending over me and whispering against my skin. A shiver ran up my spine at the proximity. “I want them to. Let them know who you belong to.” 

He lifted me onto my knees, deftly concealing my breasts with an arm and my core with his other hand, fucking me from behind. He was putting on a show, demonstrating the kind of control he had over me, and I found myself unable to be angry with him, my swift and powerful orgasm—which had been kept from me for so long — washed over me at last, and I bared my neck as I came. 

I heard him chuckle, speaking just a little louder than he did before. “What a dirty girl you are.” I slumped backward against his broad chest while he filled me with his spend. He groaned lowly in my ear and my aching core throbbed at the delicious sound. My shaky moan had Shu pushing me down and watching his cum drip out of me. I scoffed down at him after I caught my breath. “Incorrigible.” I slid out of bed and slipped on my nightgown catching his smug expression over my shoulder. “Are you quite finished?” He did not bother to reply, watching my figure with an intense gaze. “Marvelous, change the sheets.” I left without seeing his face, knowing he’d be grumbling about ‘troublesome women’ under his breath. 

I collected Ami from Yui, thanking the girl for her help. “Oh, it was nothing. You were only gone about an hour or so.” I thought about that intensely as I took Ami back to my room. Sex with Kazuto typically took five minutes. Though I suppose with the varying positions-I shook the thoughts away, focusing on the sleeping child in my arms. I brought her into my bed—whose sheets had been exchanged for a complementary light blue set—and laid down with her; seeing Shu on the other side fully clothed. I felt the sleepiness begin to overtake me as the sun rose in the sky, pulling me under.


	11. Yes, Reiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi is growing quite tired of Reiji. He’ll have to correct that—soon.

When I came back to the land of the living, I noticed Ami wasn’t in my arms, panicking before I realized where she was, my heart warming at the sight. Ami was sleeping peacefully on Shu’s chest, his hand securely on her back. She seemed so small in that moment, Shu’s hand perfectly capable of covering her entire back. I smiled, seeing my daughter so happy she giggled in her sleep. I couldn’t bear to pick her up, instead snapping a picture with my phone at the adorable sight. I went into the bathroom to change into my clothes before waking Ami.

She rose with a grumpy expression, situating herself on my shoulder and more than ready to go back to sleep. I let her, knowing she’d wake up soon enough. My baby was tired. I grabbed her bottle off of the nightstand and took her downstairs for her breakfast, passing the parlor as I did so. Yui was happy to see Ami, with her dark hair flying everywhere and her little eyebrows scrunched in frustration. “The Princess is very grumpy today! Aren’t you Ami?” She waved her hands angrily at Yui, as if she was recounting just how tired she was.

Yui and I both giggled at her, to which Ayato and Kanato shuddered. “Ice queen laughing? It’s unnatural.” Ami shrieked at him almost indignantly, leaving him wide-eyed. “Oh Ami, are you perhaps protecting Mama?” She began to laugh and smile at me. “Yes? Yes?” She looked at me with big eyes, her mouth opening wide, making little ‘ah!’ noises at me. I brought her and the bottle into the kitchen, waiting for the water to heat up while she squished my cheeks. 

I felt hands in my hair, not needing to turn around to know who it was. “Kanato. Do you need something?” I heard him whine, likely upset at being found out. “Why is your child bald? You have so much hair.” I was somewhat used to the strange questions the Sakamaki brothers asked, however, this surprised me. “You were unaware? Human children are born without hair, in fact, they are unable to open their eyes, walk, speak, they are hardly able to do anything and are very dependent upon their parents.”

Kanato seemed fascinated at this, watching Ami with rapt attention. “I guess she’s a little cute...is that why humans like them?” I shook my head lightly, adjusting Ami in my arms. “No. We love them because they are ours. My child will be my child forever, I love her because she is mine. I carried her inside me for so long, how could I not?” I stroked her head delicately, giving her a kiss on the top on her forehead and smiling when she giggled. 

I turned and began to prepare Ami’s bottle, shaking it while Ami whined impatiently. “Please be patient, Ami. I am almost finished.” She began to wail and I pulled her close, placing her head on my chest and singing to her. “From the moon, to the stars, to wherever you are. Just know that I love you, and I won’t be far. In your dreams and in your eyes, in your heart and in your mind, just remember that I love you and you’ll always be mine. My darling girl, my baby, everyone can see, that I love you and you love me.”

Kanato looked at me in awe. “What was that?” A smiled down at him. “Ami’s song. I used to sing it to her when she was a newborn.” I gave Ami her finished bottle and hummed the tune of her song as she ate. “I didn’t know you could sing. Why do you do it?” I gave him a pitying glance from the corner of my eye. Yui had told me about the traumas the brothers had suffered at the hands of their mothers. The triplets especially. 

“I sing simply because I want to. If someone were to ask me, I would either grant their request, or I would deny them my voice altogether. Ami does not need to ask me to sing, or to play for her. I do it willingly because I wish to sing to my daughter. It is my choice because it is my voice.” Kanato’s face brightened some. “You can play? What can you play?” I smiled and guided him to the ballroom. The tapping of our footsteps echoed through the room, where the grand piano sat elegantly. I spotted a chaise near the piano and decided to get Ami better acquainted with the young Sakamaki. 

“Kanato, would you please hold Ami? And please be careful, babies are very fragile.” I sat her down next to Kanato, watching him try his very best to avoid actually touching her, keeping her upright with his fingertips on her belly. I sat down on the bench and mentally counted the beats before I began the melancholic introduction to the song. I remembered the bitterness that would run through me when I sang this to myself in nights spent alone. 

“You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that.” “And I watched from my window, always felt I was outside, looking in on you.” I let my voice become louder, pressing the keys just a touch too forcefully. “You were always a mysterious one with, dark eyes and careless hair you were...fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.” “You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say, besides some comment on the weather.” I practically scoffed the lyrics, remembering some of the more cynical things I had been told by the men in my life. 

I picked up my voice one again and punctuated the words with emotion, letting them echo through the room. “Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see. This is my heart, bleeding before you! This is me down on my knees.” “These foolish games are tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.” “You’re breaking my heart.” I sang the rest of the song with heart-wrenching emotion, closing my eyes to keep the tears in while Kanato listened with rapt attention. “You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. You were always crazy...like...that...” I touched the final keys and lifted my hands, opening my eyes to see I had an audience. 

Reiji and Yui had joined Kanato and I, alongside a gurgling Ami. Yui applauded enthusiastically. “That was beautiful, Airi! But, so sad.” I gave her a wry smile in response. “I have always been a bit melancholic, dear.” Reiji gave me an odd look I chose to ignore, instead collecting Ami from Kanato’s hesitant grip. “Thank you for holding her, Kanato.” He seemed glad to give her back. 

“Reiji, when are we going to shop? Ami is almost finished with her current supply of formula.” As if to announce her presence, she screeched rather loudly, making the vampires present flinch at the volume. “What is distressing the child? Has she eaten?” I chuckled at Reiji’s questions. “As a matter of fact, she has. She is happy at the moment. Children tend to scream for everything. Happiness, Sadness, Anger...the list goes on.” 

Yui smiled conspiratorially at us. “Like Ayato.” I laughed in earnest, Kanato following suit while Yui tried to keep the grin off her face. Reiji cleared his throat after a moment and we stood at attention. “I shall take you momentarily. Ready your things.” I nodded and said my farewells to Yui and Kanato, carrying Ami upstairs with me. 

After changing Ami, preparing my purse I never thought I’d need, and changing into some clothes appropriate to wear in public, I stared at myself on the mirror scrutinizingly. I felt the urge to wear my corset, however, laying eyes upon my innocent Ami made me quickly reconsider my priorities, leading me to simply wear conservative clothing consisting of a simple t-shirt and some shorts for the hot weather. When I was satisfied Ami and I were dressed appropriately, I grabbed our things and left to meet Reiji in the foyer. 

He awaited us with a slightly scolding glance, clearly minorly displeased about something. “What seems to be the matter, Reiji?” I set Ami on my hip and stood a slight distance from him, not willing to get too close to him should he truly be in a foul mood. “It is simply your attire. I am merely unused to you in this common clothing, and speaking of, I have decided we are to shop for both yourself and your child.“ I quickly came to the conclusion that I was slightly angered at this decision, as it was made without my consent and without warning. 

“Reiji. I am here to shop for my daughter’s needs. Not my own. I am a grown woman and I am more than capable of voicing my own needs. Ami does not possess that capability, and therein I must procure these essentials for her.” Reiji gave me a look of simmering anger, and I could practically see him plotting my death. I held Ami closer to me and reminded myself that she was close to this angry vampire as well. “It was not a request. It was a command from myself, your superior. You are in no position to oppose me so insolently and you are craving punishment with your defiance. You are to obey without question.” I held his gaze for a moment before looking down, nodding wordlessly. 

We sat in the car in resolute silence, Ami sleeping peacefully in my arms. When we arrived I left the car silently and led Reiji to the baby store. There I quickly found a basket and began my search for baby things Ami would inevitably need. Firstly, I found the baby formula Ami was currently drinking, grabbing two canisters. Reiji made a face of distaste that I ignored in favor of selecting a package of bottles for Ami, who I felt stir on my shoulder. I grabbed a few packages of diapers in Ami’s size and scanned the aisle for any other necessities I could find here, seeing none. I walked over to the next aisle when I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning to see a heavily pregnant young woman smiling at me.

“Your baby is so beautiful! How many months is she?” I smiled at the energy in her, that baby of hers would zap every last bit of it. “She is four months old.” I was surprised to hear Reiji from behind me, but not surprised to see the girl’s cheeks flush slightly. “Ah, is this your husband? You two make quite the striking couple.” I almost laughed, and I could feel Reiji’s intimidating gaze on her. “No, we are merely acquaintances.” The girl seemed to frown slightly. “Is that so? She looks like him some. Anyways, I’m sorry to interrupt, and good luck with your baby!” She waddled away and I felt some nostalgia at her wide gait, remembering how large my stomach was when I was pregnant. 

“Your child does not resemble me in the slightest.” I gave him a simple response, not bothering to elaborate on why people would assume such. “No, she does not.” I went about selecting burp cloths when Ami woke up, squirming in my arms and tugging on my hair. I ignored her, finally deciding on some light blue cloths that would generally hide spit-up stains and were machine washable. 

When Ami gave my hair a particularly hard yank, I held her up in front of me and gave her an even stare. “Ami.” She blinked innocently back at me and I sighed, switching her to my other arm and again feeling her little hands winding through my hair. Reiji came up beside me and held his arms out once again. I cautiously let him take Ami, watching him skillfully avoid the tiny hands trying to grab at his glasses. I selected the bibs I wanted at Godspeed and was ready to take her back, holding out my arms for her. “Reiji, I can take her now.” 

Reiji gave me a slightly apathetic look. “I will hold the child until you are finished shopping. Make haste.” I begrudgingly allowed him to keep her, finding a blanket I liked and showing it to Ami. She tried to grab it and I pulled it back lightning quick, noting the drool on her face and hands. “Reiji, please be careful of your suit, babies are rather dirty. Are you certain you would not prefer me to hold her?” He looked down at me in clear annoyance. “I have made my decision, do not think to question it. Holding the child allows for you to shop faster, which you are not doing. Make haste so that we may leave sooner.” 

I held my tongue and decided to instead focus on picking some clothes for Ami. I bought her clothes in a variety of colors, most of them being light and bubbly colors which would suit her personality, as well as a light grey and yellow diaper bag to match. Finally, I began to search for an appropriate crib, not seeing any that I particularly liked until Reiji had pointed it out. “How many must you see before you select one? Let us take one and go.” He settled his hand on a circular wooden crib with dark stain that would suit my room, the front of the crib raising and lowering easily yet remaining secure. “That was a very helpful suggestion, Reiji. Thank you.” He simply nodded. 

I called an employee and he prepared the crib for me, bringing the box and taking it out to the car. I quickly collected the remaining supplies: toys, pacifiers, a stroller, a baby sling and baby detergent. I later proceeded to the storage aisle and asked an employee for the number on a specific chest of drawers that doubled as a diaper changing station. I met Reiji at the register and we quickly paid for the purchases, taking the bags and smaller furniture items out to the car. I adjusted Ami in my arms while she curiously looked around, her little arms and legs waving wildly as I walked through the streets. Reiji took me to a slightly secluded shop full of gowns and expensive clothing. 

“I will select clothing for you, simply try it on and show it to me.” I nodded and followed him inside while he summoned one of the sales clerks, quickly instructing her to bring exactly what he specified and to hand it to me in the dressing room. He took Ami from me and the employee showed me to the dressing room, where I was bombarded with clothing. 

I first tried on a deep violet dress with a halter top that clung to my figure with the flowing skirt. Reiji appraised it for a moment, before ordering me to turn around. After a moment, he nodded and I made my way back to the dressing room, the employee rushing to bag it. Next was a yellow A-line dress that Reiji quickly disapproved of, followed by an orange tulle dress which quickly met the same fate. He immediately agreed to a glamorous black gown which accented my figure and had a distinct Victorian air to it. Doing the same to a red gown and ordering for the employee to assemble clothes that would suit me based on these choices shortly thereafter. The employees assembled the clothing while I was escorted to change back into my own clothes, feeling wholly uncomfortable at the stares afterward.

Reiji quickly handed Ami back to me, paying and taking the bags back to the car while Ami and I followed behind. We departed towards home and sat in relative silence until Reiji cleared his throat, catching the attention of both myself and an uncharacteristically quiet Ami, who babbled quietly to herself when he did so. “It has come to my attention that in light of recent events I have neglected to fulfill my duties in selecting your clothing. Therefore I will be doing so starting tomorrow. You shall wear what I select without question and without complaint, am I understood?” I nodded stiffly despite the dark paths my mind wandered down with every word from his mouth. 

I was taken to the days when I would ride through the streets in the dead of night, the breeze in my hair and the ink on my back drying in the wind. The clubs, the dancing, I remembered it all well. It was hard to fathom it had ended only six months ago. I could practically feel the handlebars of Steed under my fingers. 

I removed myself from my thoughts to see Reiji staring at me. “Did you require anything more from me Reiji?” My voice remained steady and free of the warm tones of nostalgia. “No. That will be all.” I simply turned to Ami, watching her lean against my chest sleepily and run her little hands down my clothes, leaving behind a layer of drool. I smiled fondly at her despite the wetness and felt her warm cheek against my chest, recalling our time together when she was first born. I had never been more tired, however, that was easily one of the most blissful moments of my life. Second only to getting her back. 

I could practically taste Reiji’s disappointed demeanor and wondered if he perhaps expected me to be a little less obedient. After all, I am well aware he enjoys inflincting punishment upon those he’s found to act inappropriately, perhaps him being so insistent upon ladylike behavior stems from the fact that he wishes to be sadistic. I decided to explore this behavior pattern a bit more, curious as to how he would react. “Your tone implies you are unhappy, Reiji. What is the matter?” Reiji’s face pinched in distaste and I nearly smiled. He hated to be questioned. 

I opened my eyes without sparing him a glance, staring out of the window directly across from me. “Do you seek to achieve something through asking meaningless questions?” I let my tone leak with the light smugness I felt. “Of course not. I am merely concerned you are disappointed about something. That is all. Though, clearly you could not be shaken by a trivial matter such as this.” Reiji’s brow lifted ever so slightly, though his jaw grew just a touch tighter. 

Making assumptions, are we? Very well then. Tell me, why do you presume me to be unhappy?” I barely withheld the smirk that threatened to creep across my face, rubbing my hand up and down Ami’s back to resist the urge. “You want to be in charge, yet you find yourself displeased when I obey you. I know you are a man of a sadistic nature, and I understand that my obedience keeps you from punishing me, all because I do exactly what you say when you say it. And you want that, yet you also wish for me to misstep and warrant punishment.” 

Reiji’s brow visibly twitched, and his jaw locked in place. “So, you are making assumptions based upon what you presume to know about me? What erroneous misstep of mine emboldened you so that you would presume to talk back to me? Your purpose is to obey and to do so silently.” I valiantly battled to keep the wicked grin off of my face, and simply nodded. ‘Not presumptuous, merely observant.’ “Yes, Reiji.”


	12. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu and Reiji will not tolerate each other any longer. Just who has the greater claim to the girls?

When we arrived at home, Reiji and I grabbed the bags save for the crib’s box and stepped into the house, dropping them off at my bedroom. “Ensure that your child remains quiet and do not seek to disturb me.” I nodded once and took Ami inside to put her down, leaving the bags in the hallway as Reiji walked away. I noticed there was, yet again, an intruder in my bed, who was still sleeping despite the bright sunlight in the room. I meandered over to his side and shook him awake, placing Ami next to him. A pair of blue eyes looked up at me in annoyance, despite his arm curling around my baby. “Would you please watch her while I collect the baby items?” He simply pulled Ami closer to him and closed his eyes.

I sighed despite myself, knowing he would be little more than catatonic at this hour and set to work on bringing in all of the items and assembling them. When I glanced outside, the crib stood next to the door, despite the heavy box remaining in the trunk. I surmised Reiji must have unloaded it and brought it to me. I made a mental note to thank him for that. I carefully coaxed it into the room and sat it where the crib was to be, bringing in the rest of the bags and finding any other furniture pieces. I assembled the chest of drawers on my own and filled it with Ami’s clothes, bibs, burping cloths, and changing needs, leaving a shelf completely dedicated to the diapers. I set the bottles down in the upper cabinets as well as the formula, before securing the changing platform to the top. 

I filled the diaper bag with two of everything, save for diapers, and left it on the floor next to the changing station. Next, I took the laundry detergent down to the laundry room and returned to assemble the crib. I returned to my room to find Shu carrying Ami, who’d woken up after her rather abrupt nap. “Shu, thank you for watching her, I believe it’s time to feed her.” I held my arms out and found myself pressed against him within an instant, opposite to Ami. “She smells like him.” I nearly rolled my eyes. “Yes, I suppose she would. Reiji held her so I could shop. She’s quite the active little thing.” Shu did not acknowledge me in the slightest, keeping his eyes on Ami. 

She giggled at him and put her now-dry hands on his face, making wide eyes at him. She babbled delightedly and leaned into his face with her mouth wide open, planting a baby kiss on his cheek. “She gave you a kiss!” Ami had rarely given me kisses, I was surprised she’d be so inclined to do so with Shu. Shu did not react, instead wrapping his arm around my hip. “Shu. I need to finish assembling Ami’s crib. I would love to stay, but Ami needs to sleep somewhere suitable for her.” I could sense an infinitesimal bit of disappointment from him, before it promptly faded. He released me without a word and laid back down on the bed as the sun shined brightly in the sky with Ami on his chest. 

I set to assembling the crib and finished surprisingly quick, finding that most of the apparatuses has been screwed in advance, and needed only to be clipped together. I smiled in quiet satisfaction before turning to see Ami and Shu sleeping, with my little girl on dozing adorably Shu’s chest. I took a photo of them before climbing into bed myself, Shu’s arm wrapping around me as I got comfortable. 

I woke to the late afternoon, stretching and combing my fingers through my hair. Ami followed suit, displaying her hunger with her wailing. I lifted her from Shu’s chest and grabbed one of her new bottles as well as the nearly-finished canister of formula and went downstairs before breakfast began. I proceeded to the kitchen and started a pot of water for the formula, measuring out the desired amount when I felt hands in my hair. I turned to see Kanato shuffling his feet as he clung to his Teddy. “Kanato, is there something you require of me?” I bounced Ami lightly while she whined, chewing on my shoulder. “I...wanted to hear you...sing. Right Teddy?” 

My momentary surprise nearly distracted me from the boiling pot on the stove. I set it down on another burner to cool and turned back to Kanato. “You would like to hear me sing? Very well. What would you like to hear?” He stared at me for a moment before looking to Ami. “That song you sing to her. I like it.” I felt slightly apprehensive at telling him no. “That song is for Ami, and I will only sing it to her, however, I can sing a song that’s just for you.” Kanato looked up with wide, hopeful eyes and I found it hard to imagine him as grown. 

“Yes. I want a song.” I smiled to him and began to hum to myself, thinking of a rhythm he might like as the words came to mind. “Dear little bird, perched in your cage, singing for freedom and feeling your pain. Now you have broken free, free from your cage, free from restraints yet the chains still remain. Shed all your feathers and shed both your chains, become flame and burn until nothing remains. Spread your broken wings and take flight, fly into the sun and into the night. Free in the sky, soaring high, Fly, little bird, fly.” 

The grin across Kanato’s face was wider than I had ever seen, and he clapped for me in his elation. “We love it, right Teddy? Sing it again.” I complied as I fed Ami her finished bottle, watching Kanato’s face as I sang. I could see him shedding his feathers and chains. If only he would fly. 

Reiji called us all to breakfast, with only the triplets and Yui in attendance. Ami was babbling happily from my hip, full and satisfied at being fed and burped. I felt eyes on my back and turned to see Reiji, who stared disdainfully at my nightgown. “After the meal, I will set to picking your attire for the day. See that you await me in your room.” My mind quickly flashed to Shu sleeping in my bed and I wondered if perhaps that was the best idea. I nodded nevertheless, supplying a “Yes, Reiji.” And eating as quickly as I could. After I finished, I rushed upstairs with Ami and found Shu still asleep in my bed. 

“Shu. Wake up, you need to go to school.” He fumed silently at my interruption, noting that I still wasn’t dressed. “You went downstairs in that? What a lewd woman you are.” He closed his eyes and I immediately placed Ami in her crib to deal with him. She grabbed her stuffed bunny and chewed on one of its ears. I placed my hands on Shu’s shoulders, ready to shake him awake when I was suddenly pulled into his chest, his arms winding around my waist. “If you want me to go, you know the price. It’s an easy enough price for such a lewd woman to pay .” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He leaned into me and slid his lips tantalizingly against mine, prompting me to meet him in a bruising kiss, feeling the sharp points of his fangs threatening to puncture my lower lip, which he bit carefully. 

“Shu.” He ignored me in favor of leaning his head into my neck, biting me in his favorite spot. I winced slightly but made no other acknowledgement to my pain, noting it was slightly less poignant than before. I felt eyes on me and tried to pull away, wincing when he tightened his grip before releasing me, licking the extra blood away from his lips. He disappeared without another word to me, and by Ami’s excited babbles I knew exactly who stood behind me. “My apologies, Reiji. I wasn’t able to properly await you.” He seemed irritated when I made it around the bed to greet him. “We shall discuss your punishment at a later date. For now, I shall choose your clothing for the day.” He strode over to my closet and threw it open, carefully regarding the clothing there and scrutinizing it. 

“As you are not attending school today, it is only proper that you should wear something that befits our home. This should do.” He promptly returned with the elegant Victorian-esque dress from this morning, handing it to me without fanfare and carefully looking over at Ami. “Ensure her attire is appropriate as well. I shall decide upon an appropriate punishment upon my return. Prepare yourself.” I felt a sliver of ice run up my spine as I thought of it, deciding to instead focus on lacing myself into the Victorian dress. 

I stopped halfway through and decided to spend some skin-on-skin time with Ami, stripping off her pajamas and lying down in bed with her as she relaxed against me. We sat there for a moment in serene silence until I felt moisture on my chest, looking down to see I was lactating again. I nearly sobbed in happiness as Ami began to seek out milk, latching onto my breast sloppily. I quickly righted myself and ensured she latched properly before beginning to breastfeed her, remembering our first days together. She smiled up at me when she was done eating, cooing at me adorably. I never thought I could love her more than I already did. “My beautiful little Ami.” Her hands slapped against my collarbones and demanded my complete attention. 

“Alright, Ami dear. Time to get dressed.” I sat her in the crib and finished dressing myself, before looking through the closet for something ‘suitable’ for Ami. I pulled out an adorable little dress I’d found that was similar to the one I wore, with white ruffles decorating the skirt and sleeves. I quickly slipped it onto her, trying to avoid her inevitable whining, and propping her up in her crib while I finished lacing my dress. As soon as my hands left her, Ami began to reach for me, growing more and more distressed. I felt myself cringe and finished the laces with lightning speed, picking her up immediately. “Calm down, Ami. Mama’s right here.” She began to quiet as I sang to her gently, carrying her downstairs into the foyer. 

We happened to catch the others as they were leaving, bidding them goodbye. “Yui. Have a nice day at school today. Please call me if you need anything.” She nodded and gave me a hug goodbye. “Of course, Airi! Bye bye Ami!” Ami cooed adorably back at her, and I felt a smile creep up on my face. Ayato visibly shuddered, and Laito seemed more than perturbed. Reiji stepped forward and I schooled my expression into ice one more. “I see the dress fits nicely. See that you are wearing it upon our return.” I simply nodded, giving the most bland response I could. “Yes, Reiji.” He seemed satisfied, a smug expression hiding beneath his distinguished countenance. 

I felt eyes on my back and turned to see Shu staring at me, beckoning me over to him. I turned and handed Ami to Yui, and she nodded at me, understanding exactly what was to come. I walked over to where Shu stood alone, feeling his arms wind around my waist. I stood perfectly still, doing my best to keep my chest from heaving despite my quick, fluttering breaths. I could tell Shu was making eye contact with Reiji over my shoulder, his hands roaming dangerously low towards my ass, ignoring the large skirts that enshrouded my lower half. His hand came to the back of my neck and I braced myself for his fangs, surprised to feel him merely skin my lips with his own before releasing me. I hurriedly retrieved Ami from Yui’s arms and held her close, untrusting of the vampires’ erratic behavior. 

Yui spared us a glance which mirrored my concern. Ayato slung his arm over her shoulders and ushered her out of the ornate wooden doors, his brothers meandering out behind them. Subaru sent me very subtle glances as Reiji and Shu stared at one another for a long moment, as if assessing each other and finding themselves unimpressed. Shu seemed apathetic as ever while he stared at his younger brother with a certain glint in his eye, one that spoke of quiet calculation. Reiji’s red eyes carried within them a clear air of disdain, accompanied by another emotion I couldn’t identify. Finally, Reiji broke the silence with his words, sharp and cutting as they were. “How disappointed must he be to have a useless good-for-nothing such as yourself as a son. As his heir. With you at the head, this family will face only embarrassment and ruin.” 

Shu seemed to disregard Reiji, walking past him silently before returning a statement far more cutting than any of the knives I possessed. “Tell that to mother.” My eyes widened as I stared at Shu’s back, which grew smaller and smaller as he walked away from us. Reiji seemed incredibly stiff, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. I shifted backwards away from him and quietly slipped Ami into my left arm, even further from the clearly agitated vampire before us. His eyes found me with my movement, and I struggled to maintain my icy expression under the full force of his fiery rage. My fingers found my skirts where I’d hidden one of my knives, watching Reiji under a calculating gaze. I said nothing, and neither did Subaru as he quietly ambled out of the doors, leaving Reiji and I alone together. 

Reiji gaze became accusatory as his eyes settled on Ami, before flickering back to me. He did not utter a single word as he walked out of the door, slamming it ferociously and startling Ami. I shushed her quietly, stroking my fingers up and down her back rhythmically until she quieted, clinging to my shoulder with her tear-stained cheeks. She mumbled a single word into my skin that broke the mask of ice I’d donned, bringing me down to my knees; weakened and crying silently to myself. She called me mama.


	13. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi just cannot catch a break.

I walked to the parlor and found the piano, delicately sitting on the bench and lifting the cover. I set Ami in my lap, not minding the odd notes here and there from her curiously exploring the keys while I played until she slept, Beethoven’s moonlight sonata coaxing her into a peaceful slumber at last.

The first of many of her several naps, I watched her sleep contentedly, the steady rise and fall of her chest pulling me into a trance; sedate and tranquil appeasement flowing through me. Soon, I myself laid sleeping in my bedroom, Ami safely in her crib; which I’d pulled to sit directly next to me. Once I’d woken again, a few hours later, I rose tentatively and began to tidy up the house to preoccupy myself, finding many a strange object scattered about the second floor. When I was satisfied with the house’s cleanliness, I made lunch for myself, careful not to disturb anything Reiji might be preparing for dinner lest I face his wrath at ‘tainting his painstaking work’, a lesson I’d learned quickly. I returned to my room to find Ami in the process of rousing from her nap, grumbling and whining for me from her prostrate position in the crib. “Hello, Princess Ami. It’s time to wake up.”

My baby did so with great reluctance, a tiny glare of derision leveled at me that could rival Reiji’s in its cold ferocity. I mock-glared back and picked her up, bouncing away the last of her sleepiness. “Now, now, Ami. That’s quite enough.” Though her baleful glare —directed at everything and nothing in existence—remained, she was indisputably awake, and angry. I took her into the parlor to play, supplying her with toys to occupy her interest and bear the brunt of her temper. She reminded me distinctly of Ayato at the moment, and I shivered at the thought of it. No, Ami was never to be alone with that man-child as is, now? She would not breathe the same air. I passed the time helping Ami build her motor skills and hand-eye coordination, her little shuffles becoming distinctively closer to crawls at this point. As I mused over the topic of her age; what, with her 5 month milestone rapidly approaching, Ami made her suddenly ravenous hunger known, piercing through my internal musing with her shrill screams.

A glance out of the window determined it was nearly time for the rest of the house to return, and Ami would have to get back to bed soon. I collected her toys and took them back to the room, the irate baby screaming in my ears all the while. I slumped on a chaise in the parlor; my seat amongst the many intended for the Sakamaki brothers and Yui, and latched Ami, sighing raggedly as she nursed. I heard the doors and paid little mind to it, focusing on Ami’s fluttering eyelids as her meal settled her into sleepiness. “Miss Lady! How lovely your ladies look exposed like that.” I raised an eyebrow in Laito’s direction, noting that though my breast was somewhat exposed to feed Ami, I was most assuredly covered everywhere else. “Laito, I will not tolerate you rousing her. Be silent or leave.” Judging by the gaze that settled upon my breasts, transfixed, I took this to mean the former.

Yui and Ayato traipsed into the room, more so Yui than the pouting vampire, with Reiji trailing behind them. “Ah! She’s nursing!” Yui seemed both delighted and marginally embarrassed. I merely nodded. “Indeed.” “Is this to mean you will no longer be feeding her that vile powder?” I turned to Reiji and nodded in confirmation. “Yes.” I uttered the word such relief, it left in a sigh of pleasure. I wanted nothing more than to reestablish this intimacy with my daughter, and it was so terribly wondrous. Reiji allowed an only-somewhat-sadistic grin to play across his lips, before they thinned in distaste. “Good. However, it is terribly unladylike to be exposing yourself so, cease such behavior at once.” My killers’ eyes descended, dead and blackened with intense hatred. “I will not explain myself for feeding my daughter as she was meant to be fed. Should you seek to sexualize what has always been meant for feeding, that problem is your own. Do not push such ideals upon my child.”

Reiji almost seemed shocked, and I allowed my mask to fix itself in place once more, giving them a mere glimpse of what lies beneath the layers of ice they’d come to know so intimately. Ami’s ravenous appetite diminished some, and I switched her over to the other breast, covering myself and allowing her to feed. Ayato entered during this, looking on in apt fascination. “Whoa...she’s gonna do both?” I merely nodded, tickling Ami’s belly and coaxing a giggle from her; it came out muffled, but adorable nonetheless. Yui cooed at the sound, before hastily looking away with a blush, crossing her arms almost self-conciously over her chest. Seeing this, Ayato immediately began to needle her over the subject, tears beginning to brim in the corners of her eyes.

“Man, your kids would starve huh? Airi here’s got enough in those to feed a village.” I narrowed my eyes at him infinitesimally, nailing him with a spray of milk and returning as I was, quick as lightning. Ayato froze and touched his face, scenting the milk and growling dangerously. “What the fuck is this?” I stared at him, nonplussed, with my hand beneath my skirts dancing across a knife hilt. The man-child charged me and found a razor-sharp tip settled at his throat, I did not need to look at him to see his gulp. “You’ll disturb her.” I murmured venomously, switching my grip to place the smooth blade on his skin edgewise. Ami’s eyes began to flutter closed and she unlatched with a pop, smacking her rosepetal lips innocently.

I stashed the knife in my skirts once more, covered my chest and rose, all within the span of a pregnant moment of silence. Laito and Kanato began to laugh uproariously, Kanato’s deranged giggles sent my skin crawling, and Laito’s dulcet tones did not invite warmth either. “Silence, the both of you.” I felt a tug on my hair and found Kanato grabbing at the ends, pouting. “Don’t be so rude! You’ll upset Teddy.” I raised an eyebrow and countered impassively. “And you will upset Ami. Allow me to put her down and I’ll come back and sing for you. Okay?” Kanato released me after a moment of deliberation. “And you’ll play, too.”

Before Laito could even think of chiming in with one of his salacious ideas of “games” he’d like to play, I strode from the room without a second glance at Reiji, who was fuming silently behind me. I felt his eyes on me with every step I took, and it felt like each was signing my death warrant somehow. I was doomed anyways, living in this hellscape. I managed to reach the room with Ami without further incident, miraculously, and even had time to put Ami down in her crib and settle her in for bed before another one of the Sakamaki decided to interrupt me.

Shu wrapped his arms around me from behind, settling his head on my shoulder and gazing down at my sleeping baby. “She’s feeding from you. That makes two of us.” I fought the urge to scowl. “Yes, I suppose so.” The comment was rather dry, enough so that Shu bit me in a light reprimand. “Behave.” He muttered against my skin, planting light kisses against my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access, leaning against him as his grip tightened.

The busted open just as Shu dug his fangs into the crook of my neck, tilting my head skyward with a tug of my hair. Subaru blitzed into the room and found us interlocked, looking dumbfounded. “Hello Suba-“ A hand gripped my neck before I could finish his name, and I grimaced as Shu bit harder. “You get your fucking hands off of her!” Shu removed himself from my neck, only to mock his younger brother. “She quite likes my hands.” Said hands began to crawl upward from my waist, inching towards my bust with deliberate slowness.

Subaru blushed heavily at the innuendo and it truly felt wrong to embarrass him so. “Shu.” Though I was quiet, my tone spoke volumes. He released me with a baleful look and I whispered ‘Later’ in his ear. He relaxed at my promise of pleasure and went to lie down on my bed.

“What can I do for you, Subaru?” His anger calmed some as Shu laid deathly still upon my bed, firing out words in his typical caustic manner. “Reiji needed you for somethin but I’m not his fuckin errand boy so you’re comin with me.” He grabbed my arm and hauled me along, his touch just past the threshold of gentle yet not too tight. We arrived in the gardens, and I eyed the bushes where Yui and I once hid from prowling vampires, remembering all that happened that night brought various kinds of shivers to my skin. “What would you like to do?” I intoned carefully, remaining standing while he took a seat. His eyes roved for a moment, not lecherously but in apt curiosity. “I’m just here to piss that fucker off, do what you want.” Though his words were dismissive, his eyes remained pinned on my lips.

“Have you ever kissed a girl, Subaru?” A blush exploded on his cheeks at the question. “W-what the fuck kind of a question is that?” I merely tilted my head and sat beside him on the bench. “One which seeks an honest answer, and judging by your reaction...” I leaned in close to him, so close our eyelashes would brush each other’s cheeks. “...I would venture to say no.” Subaru’s blush grew more crimson with every word. I backed away to allow him space. “I could kiss you, if you like.” I muttered gently, watching his expression carefully.

His crimson eyes met mine in shock. “You want to-to k-kiss?” I shook my head once and tossed my hair behind my shoulders. “If you wish to kiss a girl, I could show you. You are a very handsome and sweet individual, Subaru, and though I imagine few girls could handle your temper, I’m certain you have plenty of secret admirers.” He seemed uncertain on how to feel regarding the praise. I smiled at him gently, the slightest bit of mischief gracing my lips.

“Would you like to know a secret?” He did not reply, but drew closer nonetheless. “If I had to choose, just one of you to belong to, it would likely be you.” His eyes widened at this. “Me?” “Yes, you. You are kind. A rare commodity in this house. Perhaps not tender, but you are not without your moments of sweetness. Ami seems to like you as well.” I hummed, closing my eyes and tilting my face into the sunlight. A feather light touch on my wrist brought my attention to the still-blushing Subaru, who gritted his teeth and turned his bright red face away from mine.

“Let’s get this shit over with, okay?!” And he roughly planted his lips upon mine, where they froze, paralyzed. ‘Oh my.’ I thought to myself, before engaging his surprisingly soft lips with a quiet expertise. He figured out the rhythm quite easily, and soon grew bold in his affection, going to far as to draw me closer with a palm at the small of my back. Not quite a nip, but a careful graze of his fangs against my lip spoke of confidence, and I encouraged him with a swipe of my tongue against his lips. He seemed to enjoy it, slipping his tongue against the seam of my lips and eagerly taking advantage when I parted them.

He was inexperienced, yes, but a quick study nonetheless. Subaru, even in his slightly clumsy kisses, was still so bitterly sweet. He was careful of his fangs, despite the fact that he clearly desired a taste, and he wasn’t too liberal with his tongue, a touch less than I preferred, but, then again, he lacked the experience in kissing women, myself in particular. When we parted at his behest, his blush had lightened into a lovely rose across the apples of his cheeks, somewhat like Yui’s. I adored the sight; he was just too cute! “How...was that?” He asked, looking away once more.

“Lovely.” I replied simply, granting him a soft smile and laying my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “You are a quick study.” He ground the words out from the corner of his mouth, yet somehow they left with startling clarity. “I just did what it sounded like you liked.” The barest hint of a blush met my cheeks in my—pleasant, confounded, yet somehow giddy—surprise and the color brought Subaru back to his normal serious, slightly disgruntled demeanor. “You said I was...gentle....” he ground it out as though it offended him “...is he not?” I blew out a careful breath as I contemplated the question in silence.

“Not with me, no.” I spoke aloud finally, though my silence was answer enough, it seemed. “He is very good to Ami. That is more than I could ask of him, and I am not one to disregard such.” Subaru took my wrist in his hand again, squeezing just beyond the precipice of a sting. He noted the slight stiffness I adopted in the wake of pain, and released his grip hastily, his other hand moving to my jaw. He tilted my head, my chin in his fingers, and gritted his teeth. “How?” He asked aloud, righting my neck once again and returning his eyes to mine. “You’re so...fragile.” I merely shook my head, and let a wry smile touch my face. “I may have a doll-like appearance, Subaru, and I may be frail to someone with a strength like yours, but do not insinuate that I am fragile. I lost my delicacy and innocence long, long ago.”

He growled again and squeezed once more, this time enough for a wince, and once again he released me. “How old is she, again?” I smiled, genuine happiness coloring the twist of my lips. “About 5 months now. Her birthday is on June twenty-fifth.” Another growl, this time, he tugged at the skirts of my dress. “How old were you?” I looked at the bench with a scrutinizing gaze, whispering the reply so softly I scarcely heard it myself. “Eighteen.” A snarl, this time, and the hand on my back pulled me into his chest, a crushing grip tighter than any corset enveloped me, and cold skin alighted against my own. “I’m gonna fuckin eviscerate him.” Subaru managed to grind out between gritted fangs, burying his face in my neck. I merely looped my hands around his back, resting them lightly against the middle of his spine. “I’d like to see that.” I admitted, leaning into the touch despite it being just short of painful in the vice-like grip. A laugh skittered against my skin and I shivered at the sensation.

He released me, and though I did not mourn the loss, I missed it subtly. “I am going to return to the manor, now. Thank you very much.” I gave him the barest hint of a smile and strode away, the sounds of my clicking footsteps and swishing skirts breaking the serene silence of the garden. When I entered the house a few fifty-odd footsteps later, I was immediately accosted by the child in this house who was not my own. “Airi! You promised to sing for me!” His grip on my hair was tight, and he tugged liberally in his irritation. I hissed viciously at the sudden jolts, and grabbed his wrist to insist he cease the yanking. “Unhand me. Now.” My tone brooked no argument, yet Kanato simply curled my hair around his hand and began to pull me along.

“You lied to me! This is your punishment.” I followed along until we came to a stop in the ballroom, where I was shoved into the piano, the discordant notes ringing violently in the air. Another tug and I was sprawled haphazardly over the bench chair. I felt my fingers brush cool metal, and suddenly Kanato had a hole in his hand. He screamed, pulling away and clutching his injured limb, a deranged countenance to him. “You little bitch!” He charged and my knife nicked his throat, shoulder and cheek in quick succession. My killers’ eyes descended as my ire increased, my teeth bared in challenge.

“Control Yourself.” I ground out, flicking his blood to the floor and swiping away the light spatter on my cheeks. “...and behave,” I added harshly, sitting at the piano and idly began to play Canon in D minor, adding a few embellishments here and there to drown out Kanato’s crying. He licked his wounds—literally—for a moment before joining me on the bench, leaning away mistrustfully nonetheless. I nearly sighed, but instead shifted into Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. The keys plinked and cheered into the air despite the somber tone, carrying joyfully throughout the ballroom and dancing against the light tinkling of the crystal chandeliers.

A pair of footsteps interrupted my rhythms and the cadence of my melody faltered before settling into a deep silence, broken only by the quick, staccato taps of leather soles. “Airi.” I stiffened as Reiji’s voice met my ears. “Yes, Reiji?” The careful intonation of my voice rang low in the acoustics of the ballroom, the echoes ghosting over the marbled floor. “Come.” His terse reply sent my skin skittering with goosebumps. A harsh nip on shoulder brought me from my stiffened posture, and I reeled back from Kanato’s jaws. He pouted at Reiji and clung to me, looping his arms around my shoulders—aggravating the small bite—and squeezing. “She’s mine now, Reiji! You can’t have her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Airi fucks Shu on the regular. Yes, She just kissed Subaru, and Yes, she is going to fuck Reiji. Yui gets 3, Airi gets 3.


	14. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi serves out the sentence for her slight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!! We fucking.

Reiji’s fury reached its crescendo as he ripped Kanato away from me and spirited us up to his room. My back hit the plush surface of his bed and I scrambled away as best as I could in my heavy skirts. Reiji would have none of it, essentially chasing me onto the mattress, and seized my ankle in a vice grip, dragging me beneath his body and pinning me there. In a second, my hands were tied above my head in elegant velvet ribbons and Reiji had firmly placed himself between my thighs, forcing them apart easily despite the skirts obscuring his view. My legs dangled at odd angles, one draped over his elbow—kept there in his firm grip, despite my continued kicking and tugging—the other left to hang over the side of the bed. “Reiji! Let me-“

I was silenced with a harsh, bruising kiss. His lips ensnared mine until I fought for breath, and even then he parted when he was good and ready. I was so very dizzy and the room, blurred and shaky, spun around us, Reiji being the sole object of my focus. “You will serve out your punishment now, woman. You have many a committed many transgressions against me and I will ensure you repay each slight in _full_.” His lips were speaking the words against my neck, his fangs burying themselves in my skin when the last syllable fell from his tongue. I lacked the facilities to stifle my pained groan, and if anything my expulsion of sound seemed to encourage the man mounting me to bite harder. I winced and tightened my jaw until it, too, ached.

He relinquished his grip on my leg some and I immediately put the advantage to use, extricating it from his hands and using it to push back off of his chest, extracting his fangs from my neck and placing some distance between us in the process. Reiji seemed to have anticipated this, however and caught my leg once again. “This will simply not do. Your punishment will henceforth be much worse. You must remember your place and be obedient.” I was pinned to the bed once again, face-down with my hands behind me —still bound—and Reiji pushing them into my lower back, his own hand upon my spine to keep me in place. He could easily snap me in half if he so desired. His hands released me for a moment, but before I could surge forward his knee settled upon my lower back. “Do _not_ move.”

I turned anyways, the action greeted with a narrowing of his eyes as he lifted his hand to his mouth. With quick, deft tugs, he used his teeth to remove his starch-white gloves, whipping them away to a far-flung corner and settling his gaze upon me. I could not deny how devastatingly delicious he looked and in accordance with the grin that stretched across his face, he knew it. “Does this arouse you? How utterly _salacious_ of you,” he paused to drag his tongue across his fangs. “...to take pleasure in something so banal.”

I narrowed my own eyes in desirous contempt, lust warring with disdain within me. The lust began to viciously burn as Reiji began to untie my dress laces, slowly and deliberately. For the first time, his hands were free of the stifling cloth and I tensed with every minute skim of his bare flesh against mine. “My, how sensitive.” He purred, parting the laces and exposing my bare back to the cool air, my hair tickling it where the long locks stubbornly remained. Reiji gathered my hair in his hands, humming in approval and sending a shudder skittering across my spine as his breath whispered over my skin. “My bed, and mine alone, is where you shall be allowed such unladylike behaviors.” He let his hands slide beneath the dress’ fabric, and I felt them tremble slightly on his deep exhale.

My own reaction was far more visceral, arching my back at his deliberate touches. His hands extricated themselves from my skin and I nearly whined at the loss of contact. Reiji removed his weight from my spine, freeing me, but I did not move. His weight was upon me once again, his clothed chest against my bare back inciting a new sort of sensation as he buried his face in my neck from behind, and I tilted my head to allow him better access as his breath ghosted over the shell of my ear. “While I am not to be considered merciful, I shall reward you for your prior and obedience.” The very prospect of a reward, the mere conception that this could become _better_ , immediately intrigued me. I remained still but made a questioning hum in my throat. “ _Yes_.” He practically hissed against my neck, running his tongue across the flesh as it wept crimson from his ardor.

“I shall allow you a choice. You may choose the punishment I shall enjoy or a punishment we both shall enjoy. In the end, I shall be nonetheless satisfied.” I mulled it over, understanding this was a test; of intellect or obedience, was the question. ‘I suppose there is only one way to find out.’ Still unmoving, despite the slight ache in my arms from being in such an unnatural position for so long, I spoke to him from my supine position. “Request to be briefed regarding the punishments so I may perhaps formulate a counter proposal?” “Denied.” He growled lasciviously, his fangs nipping at my sensitive skin once more. “May I simply grant you the choice?” A harsher bite this time, more reprimand then play. “ _Grant_? Denied.” He began to spread open-mouthed kisses across my crimson-tinted skin and my question left a breathless, quivering sigh. more. “A choice must be made then?” He pressed his lips feather-light against my skin, barely skimming it as he spoke. “Indeed, As I have stated prior. I do not repeat myself.” His hand crept up my back predatorily, his fingers delicately resting around my neck as my spine ended. “What shall it be, Airi?”

He knew the answer. That devilish grin spreading across my neck knew very well what I wanted. “You say I shall enjoy it as well? Though it is punishment?” Reiji seemed indelibly pleased at the question. “Certainly, and I shall be the one to give it to you.” I raised a brow despite myself and could not help but look at him from where I laid. “I am very particular.” His grin became more snarl than smile, and I felt a deep sense of trepidation overcome me. “Very _loud_.” He amended, his hand trailing down from my neck to idly dance about my spine, the other utterly enraptured in twirling a lock of my hair. “You heard me?” His eyes burned with covetous intent, his hand seizing my chin and brushing his thumb over my lower lip. “ _Yes.”_

Were I not so terribly aroused and my thoughts so incredibly licentious, I would have been mortified. Instead, I was thoroughly enraptured by his expression and the placement of his hands. Reiji slowly, carefully, slipped his thumb just past my lips, prompting me to part them. He tilted my chin upward and seized my lips, running his tongue along my own in a promiscuous dance before parting from me. “Such a wanton expression upon you. What a desirous little thing you are, Airi.” I shivered at his use of my name and nearly moaned aloud at the low, husky chuckle he gave me. “Yes, you will find great satisfaction in me.” I agreed with a hum, my eyelids lowering to half-mast. “Shall I relinquish my control to you then?” My breathiness pleased him, his lips capturing mine once again. “ _Indeed_.”

And so I let go. My expression morphed into pure, unadulterated want; and my body relaxed into a prostrate heap upon the bed, malleable. My back curved in invitation as I released my posture, Reiji’s hands eagerly attending to it. His fingers just barely teased my sides, the sensation almost ticklish. It was so barely a caress at times I wondered if perhaps he’d ceased touching me at all. He ran his left hand up my back with quite particular intent, causing me to tense up as he did so. “This shall be a command of mine. You will tense, as you are now, and correct your posture.” “Yes.” His hand traveled from my spine to my nape and _squeezed_. “Yes, _what_?” He rasped in my ear, delivering another punishing bite to my flesh. I gave the tiniest whimper at the pain, correcting myself. “Yes, Reiji.”

His grip lessened, remaining upon my nape yet no longer in reprimand; I had pleased him for the moment. Instead, his other hand slid down my back and enticed me into relaxation. “Another command. I trust you understand?” I nodded, very much enjoying the touch. “Yes, Reiji.” My words did not merit further reward, it seemed, and my slight disappointment did not go unnoticed. “Craving praise are we? Do not be greedy, Airi.” My name upon his lips was so utterly titillating it brought me to shiver in delight. “Could you perhaps find release in only my voice? Could I perhaps undo you without so much as a brush of skin?” I bit my lip, considering, before offering a tentative shake of my head. “ _No_?”

A challenge. I shook my head once more. “Your voice brings anticipation, it speaks of what is to come.” Reiji flashed his fangs once more. “You are what is to come.” The uncharacteristic impropriety and innuendo only furthered my aching arousal. I shifted minutely, my thighs chafing together in a slippery stickiness. My minute movement brought a swift rolling motion, and I found my bare back pressed into the bedcovers. “I do believe I shall set to divesting you of this dress, now.” He crooned, running a single bare finger along the loosened neckline of my dress. He slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and leisurely lowered it, baring me to his gaze inch by torturous inch. When at last I’d been laid bare entirely, his breath hitched, his eyes fixed upon the sole pair of lacy panties and matching garter belt. His eyes raised to mine, incredulous. I managed to squirm despite the lack of space, my thighs once again shifting against one another.

That seemed to draw his attention; as he watched, entranced. His hands—free of the tulle contraption that was my former garment—met my skin once more and I sighed in relief. “Your responses, I desire more.” His hands roamed up my hips, teasingly dipping beneath the thin elastic band of my panties before seamlessly continuing his journey upward. My breasts were bare, and I felt quite exposed with my hands bound beneath me. Something delicious began to slide between us in the soft touches of exposed skin, and as it built so did climb my voice. Reiji’s deft fingers plucked and caressed and pressed with abandon, and truly it should not have surpassed my notice when his sinful fingers began to ever so meticulously stroke at my lace.

“Would you like for me to touch you?” He would only accept honest answers, I knew. “Yes.” I moaned out on a stream of bliss, the word curling from my lips. “Very well, then.” And by the end of his leisurely stroking, seamlessly transitioning between those torturous circles that had me keening and the quick, superfluous movements of his tapered fingers, every nerve ending in my body was frayed. Then, he _stopped_. I nearly shrieked in outrage. “Did you truly believe I would allow you release so easily?” A creeping terror sent ice up my spine and I cast my horror-struck gaze up to his grinning face.

“Worry not,” he began, commanding my body to relax with a dance of his fingertips down toward my ass, letting them rest there on the precipice of the lace. “I will see to your satisfaction, and I will ensure you find it pleasurable all the while.” Recalling just how deftly and easily he had brought me to the precipice, I had no doubt of that. “Delayed gratification is the sweetest, after all.” And then he kissed me senseless once again, his fingers teasing at the lace of my garters and underwear so lightly it infuriated me. As though he could taste my frustration, he laughed, low and deep in his throat. Shivers raced across my skin for the barest second until the heat within chased them away, blazing in the face of abject neglect. My core practically thrummed with impatience.

His hands left my lace to instead travel upward, cupping one of my breasts in his hands and lightly squeezing, skimming the flesh almost curiously. “How very soft you are.” He murmured, so low I nearly missed it. “Ye- _oh_!” A swift bite was delivered to the flesh of my breast, the other receiving the same treatment. The headiness of the air eased some and I felt more alert, keen on watching him. When his fingers lowered once more; tracing lace once again in an action I’d come to dread for how it infuriated my aching sensitivity, he, at last, slipped beneath the straps reaching across the swell of my hips, snapping them in two and throwing them in yet another corner. He similarly ripped the garter belt, tearing away the last vestiges of pale blue clothing upon me. My thighs trembled as he carefully explored them with his curious fingers, and I fought to maintain my composure. “I-is that not a—a rather cost- _ly_! expenditure? Ripping away my clothing?” I managed the words between minute whimpers and pants, practically begging for his continued touches.

He spared me, for the moment, leaving his hand stationary upon my bare breast, the other ceasing it’s meticulous patterns upon my flesh. When our eyes met, I saw a hunger in them that made me feel very much the prey in this game we played, dangerously aroused and just the slightest bit exhilarated with adrenalin—and a hint of fear. He then struck, paying exclusive attention to my pleasure-starved form. His head was between my thighs, pulling me towards the edge of the bed by my legs. I squeaked in surprise, fighting the urge to cross my legs. Reiji looked unimpressed. “Have you any qualms with this form of pleasure?” He was practically daring me to deny him. “I...have not partaken in it.” My face burned despite myself and I turned away, “No man has treated you to such an indulgence?” I shifted my gaze to meet his, my eyes returning to see his annoyance had morphed into utter glee, his fang-tipped smile curling upward in dark satisfaction. “ _Excellent_.”

And then he was nipping and sucking and— _gods was that a bite to my inner thigh?_ My eyes rolled backward in their sockets behind closed lids, and my head fell back as a new sort of moan spilled from my lips; gasping mewls of surprise at this new sensation, the addictive pleasure creeping up and tightening within me as I practically sang his name. “Reiji, Rei-“ My words died in my throat as once again, I was ruthlessly denied. The distortion of my senses abetted and I opened my eyes to see Reiji licking his lips, his skilled—devilishly so—tongue slipping across his fangs in the most lewd display he’d ever shown me. It was _glorious_. “How sweet you taste, such flavor. Partake of yourself.” He kissed me deeply, his tongue winding about my own in a frenzy of hazy passion. He parted from me, and I nearly whined at the distance once more. I nearly wept in utter defeat. Twice he had denied, vexed me! I could practically beg.

_Should_ I beg? He deemed this punishment, was he perhaps counting? “How many,” I paused for a moment to catch my breath “how many slights? To correct?” He drew close, his lips mere millimeters from mine, and nipped me once more. “Not nearly enough.” I took that to mean one. His lips pressed against mine almost chastely, teasing. Yet again he entranced me with his kisses, one thousand of them sliding against my lips as his hands plundered me freely; a juxtaposition of touch and feeling. When he removed himself from me, the third slight of many to come, I was sure, his fangs bit into my neck fully. Though he had me in his jaws, he did not yet partake of me, instead finally removing those damned clothes of his.

Ungloved hands caressed and stroked. My skin heated from ivory to rose in a flush of hazy pleasure, which brought him to hum in amusement. I merely sighed his name on a weak, unwilling tongue and keened when he bit down harder; the line between pain and pleasure blurred and sent my senses careening into uncertainty, once again, I had only him as my focal point, his hair sifting between my fingers, his bare hips pressing into me and my neck under his violent adoration. Finally, after denying me for the better part of an hour, my sweet sweet release came in like a shockwave, crashing over me and leaving me limp, sated and delirious and incapable of uttering any true words, only “ _Reiji_!”

My arching back sunk into the bed, my boneless, giddy thoughts at having been fucked silly leaving a smile on my face. I dimly realized tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes, whether from pain or tremendous pleasure, I could not discern. Perhaps both. As I laid upon the black comforter of Reiji’s downy bed, a thought occurred to me. ‘Where is Ami?’ My daughter filled my thoughts, and I rose shakily with the intent to retrieve her. A steel bar I realized was an arm _after_ it pulled me back against cool skin kept a vice grip on my waist, much as it had on my hands—which were miraculously no longer bound. “Have you need of me still, Reiji?” I turned to gaze at him over my shoulder, our eyes meeting just above the shaft of early morning light that fluttered between dark curtains. “You have not yet been dismissed.” I nearly sighed. ‘ _This man.’_

“Ami will have need of me soon, for a feeding.” As if summoned, his eyes flew to the curves of my breasts from over my shoulders. He was quite fond of them, it seemed, as he raised his hands and began to thoroughly examine them, circling, squeezing and brushing his fingertips against them all the while. The little sparks from his minstrations pooled in my lower belly and sent a bolt to my core, which throbbed and aches in response. My groan did not ring with pleasure, but discomfort as I winced at the pain between my legs. It seemed vampires could not only break my _bones_. I remained still as he removed his—skillful, sinfully talented—hands from my person, missing the pleasant touch, yet missing my daughter far more.

I attempted to stand, only to be greeted with twinges of pain, almost akin to mild contractions. At the thought of birth, the pain died. _Nothing could compare. Ever._ With this in mind, I gingerly sought out my clothing, discovering the underwear missing. “Reiji, have you seen my undergarments?” He adjusted his glasses—did he ever remove them?—and stared at me in mild disapproval. “If you have lost them, it shall warrant further punishment.” I raised a brow to him as he did the same, the two of us equally incredulous and challenging. “You...divested me of my clothing quite efficiently. Though the destruction of such fine pieces is regrettable; I’d prefer to keep them, even should they be rendered useless.” His gaze quickly became annoyance. “I may just keep you here, to cull that trying tongue of yours.”

I merely sighed, and left him to his most imperious musings. While searching the room for my garments, and not finding a scrap of the damning blue lace, his eyes never once left me and instead endlessly subjected me to a crimson-hued scrutiny. Meeting those eyes was akin to staring a beast in the face, and had I not let those very beasts raise me I was sure it would leave me cowering. “I suppose you shall be punishing me another time then?” I finally conceded, admitting defeat and adorning my dress without my lace. “ _Indeed_.” The dark satisfied grin did nothing to reassure me, and with the haste of fleeing prey, I sauntered from the room as gingerly as possible, wobbling a bit at the sharp bite from my aching core.

A low, melodious laugh chased me down the hall and back to my rooms. When I arrived, I faltered. Reiji’s scent likely permeated my skin and hair, just _how much_ could Shu scent? I decided to double back and instead bathe away the lusty vestiges of my most recent ravishing, somehow managing to sequester myself in the luxurious gilded marble bathroom without further incident or interruption. I did not disrobe, having learned my lesson the first time a Sakamaki had interrupted my bath, and instead remained in my dress as I began the near-scalding water, anointing it with heavily fragrant oils and salts. The rushing of the water drowned out any other noises from reaching my ears, the bath oil serving the same purpose—leaving me in a sweet oblivion of sensation.

I gingerly stepped into the bath and allowed myself a groan of relief, easily covered by the rushing water, as the heat melted away my various aches. I turned the faucets off and reclined against the wall of the claw-foot tub, enjoying the warmth of the water as I took my bath sugar and scrubbed my skin until it was beyond an acceptable threshold of pink, becoming more rose with every pass of my crystal-filled hands. When I felt appropriately doused in the scent of roses and free of Reiji’s, I lowered myself further into the mass of dissipating bubbles. My hair hung over the edge of the tub, and I momentarily contemplated washing it, musing over the sight of a few escaped strands curling in the wake of my movements like ink in the water. Upon coming to the realization that I was leaking and my bath water was becoming cloudy as I lactated, I decided against the tedious and time-consuming task of washing two-and-a-half feet of hair and instead rose from the water. I quickly moved to the dress once more when I realized it too, would be doused in the tell-tale scent Shu’s mortal enemy, after all, I’d spent nearly as much time beneath Reiji _in_ the dress as I did out of it. I decided to risk roaming back to my room in a towel, selecting the largest one possible and leaving the folded dress on the bathroom counter.

_‘I fear Ami’s wrath far more than Reiji’s.’_ The thought of either made me shiver nonetheless, however. As I hurried to my room, miraculously unaccosted by any of the Sakamaki brothers and unfettered by clothing, I felt a great unsettled feeling rushing up into my chest. Shu was holding Ami, who grumbled but did not cry, and eyed me with great contempt. Perhaps I had neglected a particular part of myself in my bath? Could he scent sex in my hair? I endeavored to ignore him and strode forward to accept Ami, who’d taken notice of me and began to wail in earnest.

It did not escape my notice that Shu took great care to avoid my skin, going so far as to nearly throw Ami at me. I paid no mind and merely sauntered over to sit on the bed, when a tight grip on my hair halted me, tipping my head back and forcing my gaze to the ceiling. I shifted Ami to one arm and slid the other behind myself while Shu scrutinized my every move, plucking at the damp fabric almost awkwardly as his gaze never ceased to regard me with apt suspicion. I fed Ami standing; my core throbbing, my scalp smarting and my overall disposition clearly exhausted. Shu did not seem to care and quite honestly it hurt more than it should have, beyond a mere twinge of pain I felt a genuine sensation in my chest that brought great surprise to me. I turned my head to analyze him in light of this information, and was surprised to see fury laced into his startlingly blue eyes. I released Ami from her latch and began to burp her, Shu’s large hands plucking her from my grip while enveloping her in his own arms. I watched, stunned, as he glared at me in accusation, eyes pinned to my own as he ever-so-delicately coaxed my baby to sleep.

In a second, the air rife with tension and Shu’s eyes never once straying from my own, Ami was sleeping in her crib and Shu’s weight was pinning me to the bed in pointed aggravation, eyes sharp and unmoving still. “You fucked him?” He demanded, fangs gritting against the abject fury clearly visible in his eyes. “I belong to the Sakamaki, that includes-” the name did not fall from my lips, instead being readily consumed by lips and tongue and fang. “Do _not_ say his name in this bed, Airi. Not where you are _mine.”_ I did not question nor dispute such a claim. Despite this room apparently belonging to me Shu had quite soundly taken it as his own. “In this bed, you belong to me. You. Are. Mine.” I whispered a yes to the words spoken against my neck, released it in a breathy exhale which caressed the ears of the man above me and coaxed another bruising kiss to my lips. Shu greedily plundered my lips, plying them with sweet kisses one moment before ravaging them with another breath, fangs nipping and partaking in the metallic-iron taste of my blood, which he crooned at in whispers stolen away between breaths.

“Ami, in this room, is mine as well. _My_ daughter. Just as her mother belongs to me, so does she.” I began to raise protest, but was quickly silenced with another breath-stealing kiss. “ _Hush_. That mouth is mine and I find it’s too damn loud, woman.” I returned the slight with a significant nip against his lower lip, a silent rebuke. Shu’s dark, rumbling groan from deep in his chest rattled against my mouth vibrated into my spine, and I sensed a tipping point of some kind had been soundly overstepped. “If you wanted a good fucking, Airi, all you had to do was _ask.”_ Oh gods above, did I enjoy that deep, delicious burn his ragged voice brought, practically trembling as he quite literally tore off my towel and disappeared for but a moment, returning to slam me soundly against the door.

“You’d better be quiet, Airi. You might wake the baby.” The words were spoken like a husband to a wife. It shook me, and I fell silent immediately, stuck in memories of my own hellish memory. The ache was chased away by a long, trailing lick from my neck down to my chest, punctuated by a deep ‘ _Mine_ ’ against my collarbone and a nip of reprimand. Slender fingers gripped my jaw, tilting it until I looked up at Shu, who still stood taller than me, and met his gaze. “Who do you belong to?” A breath, and a reply. “You.” Shu seemed pleased, continuing to press me firmly against the door. “Who is going to keep you?” A caress of skin against skin as his fingers glided across my bare flesh. “You.” He grinned, wide and deeply satisfied. “Good girl,” His praise was given with caresses of lips and flesh, fingers weaving into my hair. “...Now, who is going to fuck you until you can’t see straight?” His clothes whispered away from cool, pale skin and a fierce throb had me scrambling to respond. “ _Please_ , _you._ ”

“Yes, you will.” And with reckless force and wild abandon, he began to firmly fuck me into the door, the frame rattling and banging loudly. When he stopped for a moment I nearly whined, a breath I didn’t realize I was holding escaping my parted lips in a long stream. “Breathless already? How filthy of you? Do you enjoy being fucked like this? Where everyone can hear you?” I could scarcely formulate a response as he began once more, deep, punishing thrusts knocking my hips into the wood and molding my skin to the engravings. His hand moved from my hair to my hip, gripping them both in a vice-like grip I knew would leave deep bruises of claim. The thought brought a whimper to my throat, seeping from my lips in a thick, honeyed moan. “ _Yes_?”

The question was posed facetiously, but my hands nonetheless left the wall they were clawing at to drape across his shoulders, one remaining there and digging in his back to stave off the onslaught of pleasure, the other demanding he come closer and gripping his hair to guide him into a kiss. He tasted of sex and desire, and the fact that both of them were mine to taste brought a rippling shudder across my senses. We parted on his name, which he coaxed off my tongue with a particularly forceful thrust among the others, which caused the door to creak loudly in protest at the pressure. “ _Shu!”_ My calling his name in rapture was rewarded with a renewed fervor of pace, which rapidly sought my climax. The ache of the stretch to accommodate him became apparent when he stopped once more, pulling away to flip me around and press my chest against the door, my forearms bracing desperately against the ancient wood as he brought our hips together once again.

Liquid dripped down my thighs, making quite the seductive sound to accompany the rhythm of this particular bout, which became much louder as the moans I’d fought to stifle were torn from me. A sound slap on my ass brought a startled yelp which flowed elegantly into a sigh, Shu leaning down to take his fill of me. The sharp, throbbing pain of the bite thrummed with the beat of our glorious joining and I quickly approached my end. As did Shu, his hips shifting from a steady rhythm to a rapid, fang-ridden romp. The door shuddered under the onslaught and I swore I heard a crack before my orgasm swiftly took me, Shu’s hand covering my mouth to muffle the keening moan from me. I bit his hand viciously to keep quiet, and he returned the favor with my shoulder, the two of us riding the tide of pleasure with teeth.

His hand came away when I began to beg for air, panting in exertion as the influx of air into my lungs left my chest feeling heavy. I turned to face him, his large hands remaining on my hips as I rotated, eyes cunning and narrow. “So _troublesome,_ you are. My Airi.” I did not deign to agree or disagree with the sentiment, my eyes casting a furtive glance over our bodies, and then to Ami, who slept soundly despite the noise. If I could thank Kazuto for anything, his deep sleeping habits would be the only capitulation I’d allow regarding Ami inheriting his traits. Or, perhaps, Shu? She was always so fitful when she was younger. “She sleeps soundly. I suppose I have you to thank for such an indulgence.”

He grunted, low and husky, and I found the most delighted and giddy feeling rise into my chest at the sound. Perhaps, even, the desire to _smile_. “Indulgence? You talk too much. I’m going to sleep.” Though his demeanor seemed rather gruff, his touch was gentle and plying as he strutted, naked and bare, to the bedside. He sent me once last glance through his honeyed lashes before laying invitingly astride the bedcovers. I did not return the—aptly named—bedroom eyes, however, the change in his expression spoke volumes. “Bring your pretty little ass here before I introduce you to the windows.” I nearly grinned at the lust in his voice and turned away towards the bathroom, closing the door slowly and deliberately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she fuck Reiji, as promised? Yes. Is she gonna do it again? Yes! When does Subaru come into the picture? When he comes into Airi. Shu? and Reiji? In the space of one day? *Absolutely*


	15. Forgotten Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi is given a grim reminder of her circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, which I had to trim, however, it should suffice for the overall plot development. (She says, as though this fic is not just being horny on main. Shameful.)

Morning brought soreness and screeching. Ami woke me violently with a mighty wail so fierce it likely woke the whole manor. The soreness, while considerable, was a silent villain in this crusade to prematurely kill me and could, therefore, be disregarded, though my gait clearly lacked any sort of grace. I managed to amble over to Ami’s crib, going so far as to collapse against the crib’s bars with a yelp as my legs failed me. I brought Ami to the bed and began to feed her, burp her, and change her into some day clothes. All the while, she fussed and occasionally shrieked in distaste, particularly when donning her little red dress and white stockings. The worst of it began when I set her down to dress myself, her shrieks became screams of fury as she ruled over me with a tiny iron fist.

It was barely a moment before someone was at my door, shoving it open in frustration. Ayato began a tirade of insults that I suffered until Ami began to cry in earnest once again. I lost my patience quickly and whirled around to return the eldest triplet’s barbed words. “Do you ever shut the fuck up?!” My killer’s eyes dropped smoothly into place as he backed away in shock. “Get out. of my sight. Before I eviscerate you and feed you to the crows.” His retaliation was silenced by a knife flying into the wall beside him, another ready in my hands. 

“Shut. Up.” He did as he was told and left, turning away from my door and throwing a caustic remark behind his shoulder at me. “God, screamers must run in the family, huh?” My temper, thoroughly torn to shreds and cast into an incinerator, allowed me the adrenaline to chase after the overgrown man child. His shrieks echoed through the halls, punctuated by the mighty thuds of metal launching itself into the walls. Ami giggled like mad as I pursued the vapid redhead through the entirety of the manor, grabbing knives and throwing them until I collided with a small, soft body, landing on my back with Ami held safely aloft above our heads. 

Yui’s startled crimson eyes stared back at me and I quickly lowered Ami to my chest. “Yui, Good Morning.” She did not return the greeting and merely gaped at me from her quadrupedal stance. At the last moment, she seemed to recover herself, standing and offering rapid-fire apologies I quickly dismissed with a shake of my head.

“OhmygoshimsosorryIcantbelieveIwassoclumsywhatifIhadhurtyouareyouokayohjesuschristdidIhurtAmiIcantbelievethisimaterribleAunt-” “Yui.” I interrupted her with a firm hand on her shoulder, gazing gently into her eyes. “We, Ami and I both, are quite alright. Are you unharmed?” She nodded with teary eyes, which gazed guiltily at the two of us. An idea came to mind and I smiled at my daughter. Ami, dear. Let’s give Auntie Yui a kiss, yes?” Ami gurgled happily, waving her hands up and down at the thought of kisses. Yui looked intrigued as I handed her my baby, her nervousness at holding a child apparent in her shaky limbs and uneasy expression. I ignored her jitters in favor of counting down to Ami’s kisses, standing at the cheek opposite my daughter. “Ready? One...Two...Three, Kisses!” Ami laid her open mouth on Yui’s cheek, making a loud drawn-out “Ahhhh!” against her Aunt’s cheek to mimic my ‘Mwah!’ against the opposite. 

Yui giggled adorably at the ticklish sensations of our kisses and wiped away her tears, handing me back my daughter and smiling at us. “Look, Ami, I’m alllll better, Thank you!” My baby cooed happily and extended her arms towards Yui once more, and I watched the smile widen as a rose hue overtook Yui’s cheeks, her arms gladly, if a bit skittishly, accepting the happy infant. “She likes you very much, Yui. More then you believe, it seems. Why don’t you hold onto her while I hunt down the bastard boy?” I gave her no chance to refuse, running around the corner and leaving her with the baby with a shout of “Supplies are in my room!”

I began to estimate where the man-child had run off to when a resounding crash met my ears from the east side of the mansion. I followed the noise until I came upon my quarry arguing with Subaru over some triviality I did not bother to acknowledge. Instead, I drew two knives, launching one over Subaru’s shoulder and taking first blood in the form of a medium-sized gash in his brother’s cheek. Ayato reeled back with an impassioned “Fuck!” and began to sprint away, encouraging me to engage in furious pursuit, slipping the fallen knife into my hand without so much as pausing and continuing to chase my fleeing prey. 

Subaru began to run after us a moment later, laughing along as Ayato scampered and dodged the flying projectiles with yelps of surprise, and pain when he wasn’t quick enough. After two hallways, a painting was thrown at me, sliding down a staircase and a shattered window from Ayato throwing himself every which way, the little bastard grinned at me and turned a corner just as I sent another knife at him, revealing a disgruntled Reiji directly in its path. I quickly sent a second knife to intercept it’s spinning sister, intercepting it and causing both of them to clatter harmlessly against the wall. I ran after them, bracing against the wall to grab both of them and leap over Reiji, sending a knife into the stalling Ayato’s shoulder and relishing in his subsequent collapse to the tiled floor of the first story. With a malicious, victorious grin, I jumped onto the fallen man’s back and pulled out my weapon, wiping it on his clothes and slipping it to rest on his throat edgewise. 

“If you ever, endeavor to insult my daughter again, I will hunt you and put you down like the dog you are, you sick son of a bitch. Fuck with me again, lay your filthy gaze upon my child...” I flicked my wrist to sit the knife directly before his eye, the tip pointed straight at his pupils. “...and you will lose these poisonous eyes of yours.” 

I released him and flicked my gaze back to the two stunned brothers behind me, tossing a final remark over my shoulder. “Furthermore, leave your brothers alone. You have seen what happens to those who touch what is mine.” I left without further pomp or ceremony, turning the corner and leisurely walking away as I tossed my knives, catching them and tossing them again and again until I found Ami and Yui in the latter’s room.

The two of them were playing peekaboo together, with Ami doing her best to cover her face, hiding under a blanket, and Yui pretending to lose her, calling out “Ami! Where is Ami?” my baby giggling under her thin veneer of covers. Ami popped out of the covers with her hair absolutely riotous and a cheerful grin on her lips. Yui responded with an exaggerated gasp, covering her cheeks with her hands and widening her eyes to comical size. “There’s Ami! I found her!” 

I waved to Yui and she noticed me, ready to greet me aloud until I put a finger over my lips. I pointed to my giggling baby and she nodded, grinning openly. Ami shoved her head under the blanket once again, before wobbling a bit a plopping down on her side. I snuck over beside Yui while she righted the disgruntled baby and waited for Ami to see me. She removed the blanket from her head and clapped excitedly, babbling out a ‘Ma-ma!’ and prompting Yui to gasp in earnest. “Has she done that before?” I smiled indulgently and brought the babe into my lap to cuddle. “A few times, yes, but she does not quite understand the meaning behind it. She can, however, respond to her name.” 

Yui nodded thoughtfully, returning her attention to the squirming baby in my lap, while I, myself, left my gaze upon the door, watching. At one point, Yui decided to bring out her many pins and baubles, choosing an array of accessories decorated in white pearls in various sizes, plaiting my hair into an elegant updo and pinning it in place while Ami continuously tried to undo her Aunt’s tedious labors in attempts to snag the lovely pearl accents from my dark locks. Yui proposed similarly styling Ami’s hair, however, I, unfortunately, had to relay that Ami was more likely to tear out her hair in a fervent bid to possess the coveted pearl accessories than she was to appreciate the effort that was taming her delicate, now entirely disorganized curls. Yui was not disappointed, but instead quite contemplative, focusing her gaze onto Ami’s figure, yet clearly, her mind lied thousands of leagues beyond the manor. I returned my own gaze to the looming open doorway which I was far too stricken by lethargy and contentment to close, instead listening passively listening to the girls play and remaining vigilant. 

As expected, the Sakamaki simply could not allow any of the females in this godsforsaken house rest, Reiji promptly appearing before us to collect Yui to depart for school. “Komori Yui, It is nearly time to depart, cease this foolishness, and report to the foyer at once before your carelessness causes all of us to be late.” Yui squeaked, adorably, and offered Ami and I a flurry of hurried goodbyes, streaking off towards the foyer as fast as she possibly could without Reiji scolding her for ‘acting unscrupulously’ within the manor once again. 

I found Yui to be quite akin to a bunny: sweet, gentle, innocent, and perfect prey. Not that I was the predator, in this scenario, seeing as I, myself, have been asked to abandon that particular hunt by the rabbit in question. 

Reiji turned his gaze, which was formerly fixed upon Yui’s back with his porcelain visage twisted in disdain, to Ami and I. His crimson eyes roved over me for a moment before he focused solely upon the baby in my arms, who smiled at him and eagerly reached up to him. Reiji beckoned me forth with a surprisingly dexterous curl of his fingers and the memory of him engaging in a similar motion brought particularly salacious images to mind. As I made to stand from my seated position upon the downy pink comforter, fully considering committing a great many sins with Reiji’s gorgeous, elegant, gloved fingers, an old ache decided to make itself known unto me. 

My legs wobbled, as the adrenalin of my hunt had long died and the payment for its services surged forth through agony. I managed to remain standing, pausing where I stood to smother a grimace and shakily shuffling forth toward a curious Reiji, who assessed me thoroughly with narrowed eyes and an outstretched hand. I did not take the offered hand, gazing at it much like Persephone would a Pomegranate, and instead struggled on until I stood within the limits of Reiji’s embrace. He retracted his outstretched hand to take possession of Ami, who was greeting him delightedly with gentle coos and burbles to speak of her fondness. While the dark-haired male did not verbally return her excited fawning or entertain it with a response, even, the hand that cradled her against his chest held her firmly against his chest in an almost protective gesture. 

Reiji’s free hand came to rest sternly against my lower back, more restraining than supporting me as he prevented a backward retreat. “What ails you?” Clearly, he found my pain mildly amusing, as was evidenced by the markedly less severe set of his brows, yet nonetheless, a strange emotion crossed his face as I stared. I came to recognize this look as one I had not seen since my early days in the manor: Pride. Seeing me sore from his efforts last night brought Reiji what I could only presume to be classic male pride in having properly fucked me senseless until I found the most menial tasks painful from the force of his ardor; ardor which became quite apparent in the slow, loping gait I had adopted that significantly lacked in both grace and speed. 

I answered on an exasperated sigh because while Shu and Reiji were vampires of a most ancient and noble line, they were still males with primitive instincts. As refined as Reiji acted, he still took to puffing his chest out and laying his scent upon me as much as possible, as did his elder brother. The two of them were particularly contentious when it came to my daughter, oddly enough, and I truly began to regret my attraction to either of them. “I am quite alright, Reiji, I had merely been...overexerted.” The particular phrasing stroked Reiji’s massive ego and I swore he stood a bit taller as he adjusted his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. “Come, I will select your clothing for today.” “Yes, Reiji.” I followed behind him as Ami smiled at me from atop her perch, her nose several inches above my own. Reiji settled his large hand upon her back, stroking slowly up and down to calm her ecstatic squirming and patting her head gently when she stilled and relaxed against his chest. I watched this interaction carefully, markedly avoiding to directly stare and alert Reiji to my regard, and instead monitoring the situation from my peripheral vision. 

When we arrived at my room, Reiji directed me to my closet and perused its contents with a discerning eye, dragging his gaze over each and every garment, until he found an outfit which satisfied his tastes. To my surprise, he also walked over to my dresser drawers and opened the topmost drawer, wherein lied my various undergarments. These too, suffered intense scrutiny until he found a suitable pair - which consisted of a suspicious amount of lace - and laid the outfit upon the bed. I took advantage of his momentary distraction which a squirming Ami provided upon seeing her rabbit toy and regarded the clothing. Today’s dress would be a deep wine red, a few shades from black, which had a hefty skirt similar to my blue ensemble from the day before, with Reiji’s preferences quite obviously displayed. The top of the dress was made of lace, which formed full-length sleeves and had a low neckline which would reveal a tasteful amount of cleavage, just short of what could be considered conservative but not quite improper, either, and was also backless, the fabric of the skirt just barely flaring outward over the swell of my ass and flowing down to the floor in layers of satin and silk. 

“Do not dally and dress, quickly.” Demanded Reiji as he came up behind me, Ami seated in her crib and adoringly torturing her plush bunny. I thought she rather resembled Ayato in any attempt to interact with Yui. 

The thought sickened me.

I began to slip out of my current clothing and stripped until I remained in a plain undergarments set. I turned to the new underwear and quickly discovered it scantly deserved its name, for the scraps of lace could scarcely be considered clothing of any variety. I sent Reiji a dubious glance and raised the deep maroon pieces in my hand in time with an eyebrow, acquiescing when I was met with a glare. I turned away from him to strip out of my remaining clothing and soon after his gloved hands began to assist me. His nimble fingers slid my bra straps from my shoulders with a practiced caress, his knuckles barely grazing my skin as his warm breath fanned against my neck while fiddled with the clasps. 

My own hands nonchalantly went to my hips, bending over to lower the underwear down my thighs when Reiji’s much larger hands encompassed my own. I looked up at him over my shoulder in mild annoyance, trying to expedite this entire situation along so that I could finally sit and nurse my various aches. Our eyes met and I distinctly felt the heat of his gaze, his hands still on my back almost as though he’d bent me over to remove my garments and have his wicked way with me. My tense posture in my bent position eased as his hand carefully and deliberately stroked down my spine, our gazes locked and not once straying from the other. My thumbs remained hooked into the fabric of my remaining underwear, and Reiji released my hand to allow me to step out of them. As I did so, his gaze remained upon my back, transfixed as he ran one hand along the curve of my waist, the other tracing the slope of my naked shoulder. I nearly shuddered at his touch, excitement flaring in my chest before descending downward into the depths of my stomach. 

Reiji released me to ensnare my jaw, turning my face up to his. He captured my lips in a fierce kiss before turning to the new lace garments in his hands. Stretching across his lips, which regrettably no longer laid upon my own, a grin displayed his fangs and the hungry look both chilled and heated me in tandem. “Turn and face me.” I decided to indulge him before this drug out too long, the clock would chime soon to signal his and the others’ departure. “Yes, Reiji.” His grin only grew at my response. I turned, his hands immediately reaching out to lay claim to my bared skin, exploring me for a moment. When Reiji had deigned to cease his teasing, for every muffled sigh I smothered behind my teeth and the bobbing of my throat did not escape him, I was dressed in the lacy contraptions he’d selected. The bra was a demi-cup bralette that would be hidden within the matching lace of the dress, the underwear complimenting it by revealing a good amount of cheek and resting high upon my hipbones. 

I began to slip into the dress - Reiji in no way assisting me for he was more hindrance than help, the damn tease, - and the satin blend was markedly heavier than the tulle of the blue dress but far more comfortable in contrast. I smoothed fabric with my hands, admiring the texture, and turned to give Reiji my thanks once I’d strapped the crimson stilettos to my ankles. He stared quite obviously at my chest as I did so, and I ignored him, knowing even men such as Reiji were still simple creatures. “The dress is most comfortable, as well as tasteful. Thank you very much, Reiji.”

“Beautiful.” He murmured almost dismissively, the word drawing one of my brows upward in befuddlement. Upon registering my expression - which he likely thought defiant - his hand came to cradle my jaw once again, his grip not tight buy unyielding, firm.”The appropriate word,” he began, trailing his hand down my lace-covered shoulder with a gloved hand and making direct and deliberate eye contact, “...is Beautiful.” I was bewildered by his touch, which was veritably gentle in comparison to his normal bruising grip, his words even more so. Reiji was indeed eloquently spoken, as was I, however, this particular correction felt strange in a manner I was most unfamiliar with. I did not understand in the slightest, and it was likely I never would if my former experiences with Reiji’s occasional peculiarities was anything to go by.

I simply gazed impassively at him, raising my own hand to remove his. He caught the appendage in his own, pristine cotton serving as the singular flimsy barrier between our skin. He raised my hands to his lips, and my cheeks burned when he brought my fingers into a kiss, each of the fingertips being lavished in attention with a careful kiss, my smallest finger chasing the pleasure with pain as Reiji’s fangs penetrated the skin, his sinful tongue following to lap up the crimson delicacy he so craved as it spilled from beyond the veneer of my flesh. 

The clock chimed and I returned to reality, Ami startling at the jarring bell tolls and eagerly reaching for us. Reiji turned to collect her, settling Ami onto his shoulder once more and shifting his head to regard me over his shoulder. “You will await me in my room when I return.” I did not object, merely resigning myself to bearing the brunt of his annoyance. “Yes, Reiji.” The ensuing self-satisfied grin that played at his lips ignited the immense desire to slap it off of his face; assuming I survived, I did not want to see the punishment such an action would evoke. 

There is little more dangerous than a man whose pride has been wounded.

Instead, I followed him and Ami at a sedate pace, until he paused just outside of the main portion of the foyer, extending his hand to rest at the dip of my lower back, just above the swell of my backside where my skin was exposed by the dress. His fingers remained fixed to my spine as we descended the stairs, our steps measured and rhythmic, the staccato of his leather soles against marble complimenting the even clicks of my heels striking the ground.

Upon reaching the stairs’ landing, I made eye contact with Shu, who’s eyes narrowed in contempt at the sight of us: His girls in Reiji’s possession and, likely, covered in his scent. Reiji gave me Ami and I could practically see the taunting smirk hinting at the edges of his eyes as he turned to face Shu. “Let us dally no longer, make haste to the car. Tardiness is unacceptable.” Shu glowered mercilessly at his younger brother and ignored the command. When he strode to my left side, opposite Reiji, I found myself trapped between two demons facing off, each staking a primitive claim over both myself and my daughter. Tension rolled off of them. 

One hand upon my back and another curled into the tendrils of my hair, Shu leaned into my back from behind, laying his lips against Ami’s forehead from where she rested her cheek upon my shoulder. His lips then grazed against my nape, his fangs following a whisper behind and I felt the blood in my veins freeze. There were two very angry vampires blocking my routes of escape. There were two angry vampires next to my _daughter_ , a pair of fangs _inches from her throat_. 

I suddenly recalled a forgotten obligation and paled, my reaction clear upon my face.

The open display of emotion was enough to shock Subaru, who came closer as I swayed in place. “Hey, you alright?” I shook my head fervently, Shu’s fingers pulling it as I tugged myself free, and quickly handed Ami over to Yui. “Take her, quickly,” I demanded lowly, practically shoving Yui’s arms open to make space for my daughter. The manhandled girl in question was absolutely bewildered by my adamance. “Airi, what are you-” She tried to give Ami back, and I quickly denied her. “No! Komori Yui, you _take her_ and you _keep her_. Give her to _no one_.” My words dripped from my tongue like acid, hissing and toxic. 

I turned upon my heel and sprinted towards the back garden, flying across the marble floors with the rapid tempo of my footsteps echoing behind me. As expected, Reiji and Shu began to argue, _viciously_ , and I had to resist the screaming instinct to return and defend my daughter, placing my wavering faith and resolve in the petrified blonde who’s magenta gaze remained glued to my back as I fled. When I ran into the garden, I left the massive pavilion to enter the woods behind the manor, remaining among the silent vigil of the trees as my heartbeat slowed to an acceptably placid pace. I breathed in deeply and exhaled so heavily my chest nearly folded in upon itself in my fervor. After repeating this process several times I managed to shake away all unnecessary emotion; Panic, Fear, Shock, and Guilt, all were abandoned in the wake of an eerie, dissociative calm. 

‘I overreacted,’ I decided as I walked back to the looming manor in the distance, ‘Had I remained calm, I would not have incited such turbulence within the household. All this has done is cast suspicion upon me. I must act quickly.’ With a goal in mind, I returned to the manor, re-entering the quiet halls and quickly returning to my room, where my phone lied innocently upon my nightstand, untouched for the longest time. I lifted the inconspicuous little rectangle of opportunity and dialed a number I never believed I would need again. As the line rang, I descended into an ancient persona from my earlier days, adopting the moniker I had long had torn from me with a cruel grin of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was wild, huh? The Syndicate: aka the local Yakuza run by none other than Miss Kawasaki Airi herself since she was the ripe age of 16. If you have any questions, I love to hear myself talk, so feel free to send me a PM or comment.


	16. Izanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi must delve deep into the past, into the underworld, to save her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing things up, this directly follows the last chapter. Literally, it's a direct continuation, I had to split this chapter and the last due to their extensive lengths.

“Speak.” A gruff voice on the other end demanded, his grizzled face coming to mind easily, and softening the manic grin marring my icy visage to a twist of my lips. “Daisuke.” A prolonged silence rang in my ear from the receiver, followed by a series of clatters and rushing air. “Kuro? Kid, is that you?” At the nickname, a wave of nostalgia washed over me and suddenly I was seventeen and rebellious once again. “It has been a long time, Daisuke. Proceed to the address I send you and we may discuss further. Leave Steed, and bring a cage.” I gave the orders in a clipped, efficient, and ice-cold manner that came to me easy as breathing, each and every word rife with sharp points. 

I hung up without further fanfare and prepared myself to leave, retrieving as many knives as I could carry on my person and laying my phone upon the nightstand. I did not much fancy being tracked throughout this endeavor, and should all go to plan, I would effectively disappear until my business was concluded. I briefly considered the collective rage of the Sakamaki should they discover my absence prior to their return. I supposed it would be of dire consequence, yes, however, such was redeemable through punishment according to Reiji, and the pain that would be brought unto me would ultimately be entirely negligible should I succeed in my venture. 

It vaguely occurred to me that Ami had likely been taken to school with Yui, and though Ami was a docile child, it would be difficult for her to reconcile that fact with her instructors. I shall have to correct any assumptions or issues that should arise once I fetch Ami. With a distinct plan in mind, I awaited Daisuke’s arrival at the mouth of the forest, where the long, twisting driveway extended toward the manor. It is never good to reveal all of one’s cards, after all. I mused as the roar of an engine met my ears, a sweet, decadent sound I had dearly missed, as well as an indication that I had been disobeyed. A menagerie of motorcycles approached my location, and I stood tall despite the clear intimidation tactics I was confronted with, maintaining a mask of ice and gazing forward at the approaching car. 

A certain tension left my shoulder upon seeing a begrudging Daisuke behind the glass of the car, and the minute amusement that flowed through me at his pinched expression was enough to assure me nothing had changed while I was away from the Syndicate. Still, I did not cease my predatory regard toward those I had once considered my family, as my position currently was rather precarious, surrounded by Yakuza members dressed in only a dress for protection. I could afford no mistakes.

As much as I despised spoiling what could be civil reunions, the fact of the matter remained that one’s place in the Yakuza was fought for and earned. I stood placidly, waiting, watching, my eyes sharp at the prospect of a fight. Daisuke exited the vehicle, his domineering figure reclining upon the hood in a pale imitation of my classic post-raid briefings from my patrol days. Though I did not outwardly react, the desire to correct his posture was immense, and I felt a great need to stab him for his insolence. Guns raised and sights trained upon me in respectable synchronicity, the melody of clicking hammers and cocking pumps ringing in the air with the horrible beauty of death throes in nature. I raised my own hand in a patented Syndicate signal to halt. Many did, confusedly, and lowered their weapons when Daisuke did not give a contradictory order. Those who did not would soon learn obedience, as I regarded each and every one of them. 

I remained as I was until Daisuke committed a grave mistake, isolating himself from his guards just enough to allow me to strike. I had two knives in my hands and another readied at my hip when I reached him, extending my stride as far as I could in my stilettos to slash at him viciously. Though his stance was clearly influenced by my own, he lacked the grace that accompanied it. It was due to such a small misstep against one such as myself that allowed me to taste victory on my tongue for the first time in what felt like eons. Years of practice from sparring between us allowed Daisuke to remain a veritable threat for a prolonged and a commendable period of time, being armed with only one hunting knife himself, however, it was those same years that damned him, as I knew exactly how he’d move. My own steps were measured and rhythmic, as though I were dancing rather than slashing and stabbing at a monstrous man twice my size in the middle of a Yakuza kill circle. The disparity in our skills became apparent when I drew first, second, and third blood without so much as a tear in the satin of my dress. My hair remained pristine while Daisuke panted with effort, and a wild sort of excitement filled me as I charged in for the kill. 

I pinned Daisuke to the hood of the car, one knife primed at his neck, and the other elegantly slanted between his ribs, both definite kill shots. He sighed heavily and dropped his weapons. “You got me, Kuro.” Having successfully bearded the tiger, I deposed him from the throne atop the obsidian hood and claimed his position for my own with the fervor of a savage. “Daisuke, introductions.” A few rookie members of the clan flinched at my familiar address and imperious tone. Truthfully, they were right to.

I would have blood today. 

“Men! This is our founder and Mistress, _The_ Kuro Megami and She-Wolf of the South: Kawasaki Airi!” A shout of ‘Bow!’ from a senior member on my original team of riders prompted a mass Dogeza, which an immense swell of pride into my chest, coaxing even the remaining vestiges of my leftover affection stirring to the surface. How nostalgic. I kept my eyes cold and unfeeling, my gaze staring accusingly into any rising heads until I was satisfied that I had properly taught the new members a proper lesson on their positions in the hierarchy. Being the leader of the Syndicate, the greatest Yakuza group to ever ravage Tokyo’s underworld, so buried in the bowels of the lowest pits of hell no mere mortal dared to tread underfoot, was nothing to slouch at. Nor was the rightly earned titled of Kuro Megami, or Black Goddess, of the underworld; Izanami, formally, KuroMega to the world at large. 

“Rise.” My subordinates did as I commanded, and I narrowed my eyes at Daisuke. “You have grown lax in my absence, Daisuke. I trust you understand the need to properly educate your men?” He gave a single, curt nod, chastened, and bowed formally. “Let us go, then. I have much more pressing matters to attend to that are of far more importance than your entertainment.” I turned and entered the back of the slick black sedan without further comment, and the road captain led the frontmen out into the road, our car following with the low-rankers trailing behind. 

“It’s great to see you again, Kid.” Daisuke greeted, sat beside me in the back seat he seemed rather cramped, and I enjoyed seeing his sheepish expression as he carefully avoided the skirts of my dress. “Yes, I suppose it would be. I will be needing regular reports to be delivered to me post-haste. Furthermore, I require that I am given full control of the Syndicate’s main branch in Tokyo. I will be conducting business there soon, and I do not need to be hindered by any rivals deciding they may attack the KuroMega while she is in a skirt.” My second in command chuckled heartily. “If anything, Kuro, the skirt makes ya a hell of a lot scarier. No one knows what to expect from ya.” I supposed he was correct, humming in agreement as I reached into the depths of my skirts to remove a hard drive from the sleeves on my thigh. “I take it you have brought what I need?” Daisuke puffed out his chest with pride. “Ya didn’t even need to ask, Boss Lady.” I accepted the laptop and began to edit the documents involving my will, as well as the standards for claiming my inheritance and a few extra surprises on the drive to the city proper. 

When we arrived at the famed Shiozaki Group Law Firm, I glowered as I remembered my treatment at this man’s underhanded tactics; what would Shiozaki look like when I walked through the door to his office, I wonder? What false platitude would he don to deceive me now? “Am I legally dead, Daisuke?” A grunt of frustration indicated the negative. “No, just missing. Worst part is, it wasn’t even the bastard that reported ya’. Some man under him, servant, he said. Poor sonuva bitch vanished right after.” I ruminated over the information provided, deciding to leave the investigation to more experienced hands and instead filing it away for later. 

A secretary noted my approach, and paled, her shaky hands scrambling to grab something on her desk. I indicated to Daisuke to intervene, and he calmly reached over and plucked it from her grip, which was so terribly tremulous I nearly pitied her. Remembering the way my own hands would shake as I smothered myself in corsets rang clearly in my mind, and my calm demeanor was quickly restored. Daisuke placed the phone in my hands as it began to ring, his hands carefully keeping the secretary from intervening with the phone call or ending it prematurely. The phone in my hands was already droning out a dial tone, three rings precisely and a voice came garbled through the other end. “Suzume, what is it?” I merely spoke all he needed to know, as a member of the family who’d stolen everything from me I would see them burn. “Kawasaki Airi will be making a visit, Mr. Shiozaki.” I hung up without awaiting a reply and continued down the marble halls of Shiozaki Group without any further pomp or circumstance. 

I left Daisuke at the end of the hall where Shiozaki’s den of lies began, forging onward alone and practically coasting across the hall to confront the shameless snake that awaited me. The oaken doors parted at my heed and I heard a terribly shrill noise followed by a crash escape the minuscule crack, my hand having only just rotated the doorknob. “Mr. Shiozaki, how unprofessional of you. Though, I would expect nothing less from a woman-hating pile of scum.” I sat stiffly upon the sofa seated directly before the massive cherry wood desk and crossed my legs at the ankle beneath my skirt, gazing coldly at the shivering man before me. For a forty-year-old to cower before a slip of a girl at a mere nineteen years of age was so incredibly satisfying. To know he was Kazuto’s elder brother made the taste of his fear all the sweeter to my starved palate.

“D-d-don’t com-me n-near me! S-stay a-w-away!” 

My minute satisfaction became aggravation after the second bout of stuttering and though I did not react in a visceral manner outwardly, internally my frozen walls of indifference and veneer of aloof frostiness began to melt under the fires of my unending rage. My eyes narrowed infinitesimally and the slope of my brows tilted downward in contempt. “Enough. You and I have business to conduct.” The sobbing man did not move, and I turned my head slightly towards the door as if to call out. “Okay! OKAY! Just please leave me be...I have a wife and daughter...” I gave a cruel glare and slipped a knife into my palm, twirling it between my fingers and gazing directly into the quivering simpleton’s eyes. **_“So did I."_** I sat perfectly still and polite, the large serrated blade resting innocently in my lap while I tormented one of my tormentors in return. “You will complete the following tasks, and should they manage to satisfy me, you shall live. Begin.” 

Shinji Shiozaki spared me a terrified glance as if requesting mercy from a kind and compassionate woman. Upon finding nothing but ice and the promise of violence in my eyes, he sobbed anew and began to work at a breakneck pace. At last, he had completed the documents, collapsing when I offered a nod and lifted myself from my seated position to tower over the weak, bitter man in my newly acquired stilettos. I glowered down at him as he wept upon the ground. “Pathetic.” I hissed, turning on my heel to put such a shameless display of weakness out of my mind. 

I exited the office with satisfaction and revulsion curling through me in equal measure, and I could not discern where one ended and the other began. With several hours to spare before the Sakamaki returned to the manor, I endeavored to finish all of my business in Tokyo today. In my hands were three editions of every single one of my documents, the originals remaining in my possession and the copies being handed to Daisuke. “Keep the first set, for emergencies. The divorce documents need to be sent to the proper channels to receive confirmation. The Will is finished and has been properly amended in accordance with my wishes, ensure the usurper receives a copy as well, it shall be an excellent warning. Furthermore, my inheritance confirmation is to remain a secret until we arrive in Tokyo proper. Expedite the message, but do not send a Syndicate member.” “Of course, Mistress.” Daisuke’s formality conveyed the professionalism expected of my second hand, and he very well knew I detested it. “Daisuke.” My tone spoke volumes, and he was quiet while we exited the building, maintaining the facade of a gruff and aggressive guard dog. Upon the wind reaching him outside of the revolving glass doors, he laughed, deep and loud, extracting his phone to carry out my instructions. Daisuke opened the door like a proper gentleman or guard dog, allowing myself to enter first and escorting me in with a hand against the middle of my back. 

We continued onward towards Tokyo proper, another half an hour drive, if Daisuke’s driver was to be believed, and all the while Daisuke reviewed Syndicate reports with me as we went. “The weapon expenditures are far too costly, even accounting for a _fifty_ percent inflation this is an exorbitant amount. Investigate both our buyers and the dealer discreetly. It matters not should it take several weeks, any who betray us will thoroughly pay compensation.” Daisuke smiled broadly and enveloped me in a hug, which I retaliated to with a quick jab to his throat and returned to analyzing the other, less dire, state of our acquisitions and assets. 

“While it is a valiant effort to maintain the territory in Shizuoka’s outskirts, we have little involvement with their underworld and, more importantly, their economy. In order to garner legitimate and tangible results from this venture, we must first cast out all that is inefficient. Namely, the outposts and fronts for our fringe businesses. The Syndicate will henceforth retreat to the inner city and liquidate all assets outside of it. Approximately sixty percent of the garnered revenue will be sent to the reconquering of the city through share investments, I will draw up a guideline and you shall be available at all times to assist with that particular endeavor. I require weekly reports. The remaining final percentage will be spent on furthering our physical presence. Initiate any trustworthy men, but do not grow desperate and make foolish decisions. I trust you to handle the governors wisely, Daisuke.” I did not wait for his reply, instead mass-typing up my agenda for reclaiming Shizuoka as well as initiating a plan to reassert the Syndicate’s grip over Tokyo. I typed as I spoke, multitasking in order to complete the preparations for current issues the Syndicate could easily resolve with patience. 

“We have arrived, Kuro-Sama.” I nodded curtly to the driver and allowed Daisuke to escort me out. “What of the preparations?” Daisuke grinned maliciously, baring his teeth in grim satisfaction. “O’course, they wanted to rush over right away, but I reckon they’ll stumble on some light interference while the Syndicate is taking out some rivals across Main Street, conveniently, the light systems are down and the police need ‘ta direct traffic, but some last-minute construction’ll keep ‘em waitin’ for an in. On your word, Boss Lady.” I treated myself to a zip of dark excitement and let the savage satisfaction within play about my lips. “Excellent.”

I marched into the building, employees paling and staring in shock as their missing Chairwoman appeared from thin air like a crimson specter come to haunt them and reap the bounty of their souls. Of course, I was indeed a vengeful spirit set on ensuring those responsible for my anguish would suffer for their misdeeds, however, Kazuto was the only one who needed to be shown true, unequivocal fear. 

When we reached the private elevator, A hand was held before me to block my path, the clerk attending the ascending box beginning to explain passively that the elevator was only appointed for the chairman and upper-level executives, only to fall silent upon laying his gaze upon me. “ _Move.”_ He scrambled away with a single cold word, and the whimpering guardian cowered in the corner as I took my position without hesitation, my own Cerberus nipping impatiently at my heels. “Y’ready fer this, Kid?” 

A raised brow in his direction silenced him, and redirecting my gaze forward brought him back to attention. The thought of exacting my vengeance or confronting my abuser, I was not sure, one of these sensations brought me to shiver halfway up our extensive journey. How long had it been? I’d married, illegally, when I was seventeen, forced to bed when I was eighteen with a man nearly ten years my senior, beat ferociously, and deprived of my own child - the daughter I had painstakingly preserved by casting myself into every circle of hell to protect the viable pregnancy, scarcely possible with all the beatings - and all of this suffering lasted a mere two years and three months. To me, it was an eternity, and for that, Kazuto would pay. 

My tremblings were burnt to ashes in the wake of my frigid rage, so cold it reinforced my icy veneer of calm and yet, blazing so brightly it incinerated them all the same. “I have been ready since he first laid hands upon me,” I replied coolly, my killer’s eyes out and on full display.

The doors opened slowly with an innocent ‘ding’, and the cacophony of noise in the upper offices was parted by the clipping melody of my forward march across tiles streaked in ancient hostility. My countenance of bared fangs and snarling maw hung in the air, my outward appearance reflecting cold apathy and an undisturbed gait marked by the violent collisions of sharpened heels against unforgiving ground. Daisuke clung to my heels with the presence of a looming dog, his muzzle curled upward in rage and his eyes blazing. My own murderous intent was made clear when my former office came into view, the name of my greatest enemy and the usurper of my throne emblazoned upon the stolen seat of power, and the milling office members paused in their endless droning to pay heed to a queen’s homecoming, a vengeful goddess preparing to strike down a most ancient and reviled foe. I opened the door slowly and deliberately, and it soundlessly swung into the wall. 

There, alighted upon my seat, was a crow; a thieving knave surrounded by his court of jesters and fools, who all trembled and reeled at the sight of me. What does one say to a slayer of queens and snatcher of heirs? I said nothing. Merely seething with unrepentant and unbridled rage of monstrous proportions, I sat, outwardly unbothered, upon the seat opposite Kazuto and his standing fools, meeting their gazes unflinchingly. Kazuto retained the pallor of the paper in his hands and from his only slightly-shocked-and-mostly-terrified countenance and I was able to surmise my introduction came in the form of a divorce request. “A-ai-” 

**_“Silence.”_ **

Kazuto did not dare utter another word. “I take it by your complexion you are surprised to see me, Kazuto. Why? _You know very well where I have been.”_ He did not tremble at the open statement, nor did he acknowledge it, doing his best to save face by playing shakily at a concerned husband. “Airi,” I interjected with a curt command. “Do not say my name.” He was either foolish or deaf, as he disobeyed and deliberately sounded out my name upon his filthy lips in that false sweetness that plagues my occasional nightmares and croons when I relive my beatings and abuses, pinned to tables, bed and walls and violated beyond the last nerve ending beneath my bruise-mottled skin. “ _Airi, dear._ What is this foolishness? Divorce? I’ve just gotten you back.” Revulsion sent my skin skittering with goosebumps and my jaw clenched to brace myself against the tidal wave of fury that scarcely kept me from slitting his throat. I reserved my anger, swallowed it down along with the bitter taste of terror lingering on my tongue from a scant six months ago, and bit my tongue for the time being. “Talk to me, darling wife.” His false platitudes only enraged me further, and his entire body froze at the quite-visible descension of my killers’ eyes.

“If you are quite done,” I motioned for Daisuke to allow the police through our barricades with a flick of my wrist, slipping my thumb across my other hand to indicate he begin recording with the pen in his front suit pocket. “...It is time for you to sign this document, I will not suffer the indignity of our relation. Additionally, I have long tired of your farce, you will refer to me as Miss Kawasaki, as is appropriate for an inferior. I will tolerate no disobedience from you, Shiozaki. Furthermore, I have claimed my inheritance in its entirety, you will compensate for any missing funds or assets, as is stated in my Father’s last will and testament, and will no longer possess any rights to my heir, Kawasaki Ami. Kawasaki group shall wash its hands of you and your ilk from this day on. Finally, My will has been appropriately altered and you have been removed from the list of beneficiaries, Concerning your guardianship over my heir, who, as stated in my father’s will; as well as the tenets of our illegal prenuptial contract signed by an under-aged minor marrying a lecherous elder male eight years her senior, Kawasaki group has sole rights to its heirs, and those rights go to the chairman at the time of birth. In other words, myself. You agreed to these terms in writing. Sign and see yourself out of my building, or be escorted off of the premises.”

Kazuto practically shook with rage and his face began to redden. I nearly cackled with glee as his temper got the better of him with every word I spoke, and he roared aloud, uncaring of the employees eavesdropping outside of the door. “You dare disrespect your husband in this manner?! Have I not properly disciplined you?!” And with that, victory exploded onto my tongue. “Are you going to hit me some more, Shiozaki?” No gasps of surprise, no hitching breaths of shock. They all knew very well, those bastards flocking to their supposed ‘King’, what went on behind closed doors. They’d all watched me be beaten and belittled, sipped their cocktails and chuckled as I screamed and begged for mercy. They would all pay.

“Airi, you best watch your tongue!” A wave of my hand and Daisuke was dragging my supposed husband out of his seat and depositing him unceremoniously on the ground at my feet. “Speak your sins aloud, Kazuto. Tell your ancestors and read the disappointment in their gazes as they cast you out for being the failure _scum_ that you are.” A slap rang out, and I held back Daisuke with a pointed look. In my diversion, another slap was delivered to my opposite cheek. In light of being struck by Ayato in the past, they did not so much as tickle.

“You still hit like a little _bitch_.” 

He froze, dumbstruck, and my lips twitched with mirth as chuckles rang out from beyond the open door. He grew pale once more, and gazed in horror at my victorious expression, which allowed me to see my face in his quivering eyes. My eyes were dark and menacing, the small grin on my lips eerily pleased, and the look on my ex-husband’s face gave me nothing but satisfaction. 

“Sign, and not a word of this is spoken of again.” I had never seen Kazuto scramble up off the ground so quickly, and I had to desperately fight the urge to laugh uproariously in his face. I motioned for an update from Daisuke with a drumming of my fingers against my armchair, the tempo implying urgency. He cleared his throat three times, and I grinned viciously, openly, enjoying the terrified expressions of the men in the room. Kazuto hurriedly handed me the signed document, and I immediately handed it over to Daisuke so that I may accept victory in my own two hands, wrapping my claws around the neck of my husband, I pulled him to kneel before me, speaking lowly and deliberately. “Signing these divorce papers, Mr. Shiozaki, has also rescinded your parental right to one Kawasaki Ami, relinquished your family’s company to me, and has furthermore consented to my seizing and liquidating your assets. As well as implicating your partner in this little two-year scandal, Mr. Sunohara, for his crimes, you have very well done this to yourself.”

When I had finished speaking, throwing Kazuto into the ground very much in the manner he used to force me, I rose imperiously from my guest seat. I motioned for Daisuke to follow me, walking out of the office and summoning my best distressed expression, though I was beyond elation in my current state, watching my enemies crumble and fall at my feet. My diet of bloodshed and victory was sweet against my tongue, and the taste grew more delicious, still, as police officers swarmed the floor. Daisuke made some sort of indication behind me, likely pointing the kind officers in the right direction.

A few officers headed in my direction, one carrying a camera, and I assumed they were going to photograph the clear red handprints on my face to match the dimensions against the images Daisuke had sent of my bloodied, bruise-mottled skin littered in handprints, bites, and gashes from but a year ago. It was one of the worst beatings I had received to date, and I did not fancy reliving it, instead focusing entirely upon the two uniforms approaching us, one a dark-eyed brunette, the other a blue-eyed woman with black hair. “Mrs. Shiozaki-” I quickly halted his line of thinking. I was of no relation to that filthy, disgusting family, and had never taken that cursed surname. “Miss Kawasaki, actually, officer. What do you require of me?” He hesitated at my adamance, but the partner stepped in to assist. “Ma’am. We are here on the grounds that your husband is suspected to have been abusive. May we take photos of you to compare to our evidence? Then we can take your statement.” I merely nodded, turning my gaze to my snarling guard dog, who hovered behind me protectively. I very well understood his ire; What Yakuza would look kindly upon the police? “Prepare the car, Daisuke.” He bowed once, terse and stiff, before lumbering out to the elevator to call the car back around. 

“Proceed.” Camera flashes temporarily blinded me and I resisted the need flinch, instead blinking delicately to seem less traumatized and more ladylike. I gave my statement to regarding my ex-husband’s conduct and our ensuing confrontation to the power-tripping officer, who was likely ready to screech in delight in a manner akin to my daughter at the possibility of such a high-profile case. and refused to return to the police station, instead patiently awaiting Daisuke’s return so that I may quickly fetch Ami. Daisuke waved away the persistent female, Yamaguchi, she was called, and began to guide me through the throng of people towards the elevator. The uniforms parted in a sea of navy as I quickly grew frustrated with our slow pace, grabbed the radio off of a nearby officer and uttered a single word into the microphone, snarling out a cold and unyielding command. “Move.” A line free of bodies opened towards the exit, and I let the snarl fall from my lips, resuming the cold impassivity of a Lady and continuing onward. Reiji would be so proud.

At last, we reached the elevator, descended, and walked away, passing the stationed officers without fanfare. When we reached the car, Daisuke taking my hand to escort me in, I heard a voice call out to me. There, the Chief of Police, Amano Kyoichiro, glided towards us. 

“Chief Amano, Greetings.” I gave him a polite bow and removed my hand from Daisuke’s to meet the elder male head-on. “What can I do for you, today?” My tone was cold, clipped, and laced with the slightest tinge of irritation. It surprised the Chief, who blinked incredulously at me from beneath his wide-brimmed hat. Was he playing at being a detective, the senile old fool? “I was coming to see if that was perhaps you on the radio just now.” I nearly, and dear gods above was I so very close, succumbed to the urge to roll my eyes and throttle the bastard. “Yes. What of it?” A tightening of his eyes made me reassess him, the sharp wit hidden in the dark depths of old eyes brought the cunning predator in me to the fore. “Ah, very well, then. In the future, I would kindly ask that you refrain from interfering with my officers’ equipment in the future, Miss Kawasaki, however, I’m certain you were quite distressed as well, yes?” 

I did not offer a reply, merely regarding him carefully with a quiet calculation. When he opened his mouth to speak once again, likely offering to escort me to the precinct, I turned away and merely tossed a farewell over my shoulder, Daisuke closing the door behind me. When my second-in-command entered the vehicle beside me, I did not meet his gaze, instead staring intently at the rear-view mirror, where the Chief kept his eyes pinned to the vehicle’s rear and murmured something into his own radio. “Daisuke,” I felt more than saw him sit attentively, awaiting my orders. “...exchange license plates with a similar make and model, then burn this vehicle. Allocate a car for my personal purposes as Kawasaki Airi and ensure it is never found in the vicinity of the Syndicate.”

I motioned for the clan member to begin driving, and we proceeded to the address I handed the driver. When we arrived at the school, I sucked in a breath at the very ill timing. It was nearly midnight, lunch, and we had arrived right on time, it seemed. I growled beneath my breath at the stares we received and turned to Daisuke reluctantly. “Remain in the car.” I did not give him the opportunity to refute me, exiting the vehicle and gesturing for the driver to lock it. Many eyes followed me, clad in a deep wine gown made of lace, hair bedecked in pearls and surrounded by a menacing aura of ice which pulsed in time with the clicking of my suede stilettos against the ground. I supposed the watchers were curious, however, I did not intend to explain myself, nor did I pause when the security guard tried to halt me, walking undisturbed by the clamoring guard or the murmurs passing behind cupped hands and into greedy ears. I ignored the few students who went skittering ahead of me, likely to spread the gossip regarding my presence, 

When I stepped inside of the school, I immediately turned toward the hallway where the third years were taught, knowing Reiji would be in Calculus at this time. When I slid open the classroom door, without forewarning, I immediately met a pair of fierce blue eyes, which leered down at me despite the added height my heels gave me. “Shu.” I was greeted with a glower and bade goodbye all the same, the eldest Sakamaki stalking down the hall angrily. I entered the class to see Reiji seated at his usual desk. His eyes widened some, as if he were surprised to see me, and he hastily rose to meet me. “Why have you come? You abandoned your duties and then decide it is appropriate to appear before me? It is most indecorous to visit unannounced, even more so when dressed as you are.” I paid no heed to Reiji’s tongue lashing, stepping forth and demanding answers from him. “Where is my child, Reiji?” A choked gasp followed my statement and I turned to see Mr. Kimura, who I had neglected to notice in my single-minded quest, seated at his desk. “Ah, Mr. Kimura. I apologize for the interruption, please do forgive me.” I bowed politely and turned back to the irascible vampire. 

“I will ask you once more, Sakamaki Reiji, Where. Is. My. _Daughter?”_

He stiffened, but did not quail, his eyes narrowing in distaste as he adjusted his glasses.”She is with Yui, currently. Sleeping.” I nodded and placed my hand lightly upon his arm, to which he relaxed some, giving my silent approval. “Thank You, Reiji. I will await you at the manor.” He gave a satisfied hum and I could sense the wicked smugness in his gaze as he stared at my back. I drifted from the room and down the halls, making my way to the second year classroom that housed Yui and my baby. When I opened the door to class 2-B, I noticed it was quite raucous within, and recognized my daughter’s pitiful whimpering cries that spoke of her desire for attention rather than any true distress. Yui bounced her in the center of the classroom, the teacher early lecturing her to tears as Ami wailed. As soon as my baby spotted me her tears dried, and the noise in the room petered out as I walked between the desks to collect my child, coming up behind the teacher and towering over her. 

“Yui.” The girl looked up and positively beamed at me, Ami following suit to make my heart sing with elation. “Ami, baby. Come here, my darling girl.” I took my daughter from a relieved Yui, who sighed so heavily a small gale blew against Ami’s face and caused her to blink rapidly. I almost laughed. Rather than engaging in the mirth that welled up in the corners of my cheeks, I turned to the teacher, who looked as angry and stressed as I, myself, was behind my mask of cold indifference, which had coalesced once more without melting under my girls’ twin smiles. 

“Teacher, I do apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you, and furthermore I pray you will not think badly on Yui for my actions. I had important matters to attend to and Yui had strict instructions not to relinquish my child to anyone. I take it you understand?” My voice was cold and unfeeling and had the desired effect. The righteous anger on the teacher’s face melted away in the wake of my rigid demeanor and cool professionalism, and I was glad to know there would be no further loose ends. The teacher nodded hastily, “Yes, I understand, If I may, just who are you?” A more polite expression, not quite so icy and unforgiving, crossed my face, and I gladly gave her my newly-won title. 

“Kawasaki Airi, head of the Kawasaki Group in Tokyo.” I turned away from the teacher’s shocked expression marked with some form of recognition, either from my short time as a student here or my company name crossing her face, and faced my delightful companion. “Yui, should you require anything, you may contact me. I am returning to the manor now. Inform Ayato, Laito and Kanato that you will look after Ami when you arrive as well, I have business with Reiji upon his return. If you cannot care for her, relinquish her to Shu.” Ami babbled out a sound suspiciously close to a certain word I studiously ignored in favor of walking out of the classroom with an apologetic bow, my gait otherwise undisturbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary, of sorts:  
> Airi established the Syndicate at 15 and grew it up from a gang of backwater street thugs to an organized illegal business empire at 16 using the knowledge she'd accrued being groomed as the heir of the Kawasaki Group. She was illegally married to Kazuto at 17, stayed with him through her 18th year, got pregnant at 18, and had Ami at 19 (Her Birthday is November 20th). After this, the events of the story begin to play out. This fic's approximate date is late October, around Halloween


	17. Liberty, Victory, and Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi takes a moment to partake in the indulgence of freedom, for it is the only taste she shall receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few questions before we start: Can you figure out what the corrected slights are for next chapter? How do you think Shu will feel about this chapter's developments? Would y'all like to see POV stories or other scenes I didn't include in the main story?

When I walked the halls of the school, returning to the car, I was stopped by a familiar voice calling my name. I spun around to see Subaru walking up to me, and virtually all motion of the normally-frantic bustling in the first year hall ceased. ‘ _He has terrified them, the poor things.’_ I mused, returning my attention to Subaru as he approached me. Ami babbled happily on my lap and I valiantly fought a smile upon hearing her joy. “Subaru,” I heard various sharp gasps at my familiar address but did not otherwise react. ”Hello, there. What can I do for you?” He shrugged, violently, almost. I paid no heed to his clear facade of anger and aggression and instead smiled at him. “What the hell are you doing here, Airi? You just fucking took off this morning.”

Ah. Perhaps his anger was not so much a front as I believed it to be. “I had very pressing matters to attend to. However, I cannot speak of them here, there are many eyes upon us.” Subaru turned to glare at the petrified students surrounding us, likely meaning to scare them away, and I quickly placed a hand upon his shoulder, turning him toward me and laying my lips against his cheek, speaking into his skin. “I promise I will discuss this with you in private. I will seek you out in the gardens when my business with Reiji has concluded.” I pressed a kiss - just beyond the reaches of chaste - to his cheek and quickly enveloped him in an embrace to hide his blush. He released me hastily and I avoided smiling directly at him when Ami reached out to him, patting his shoulder.

“We will see you at the Manor.” I turned away and readjusted Ami on my hip as I sauntered through the halls and exited the building, ignoring the sensation of many pairs of eyes on my back. As I approached the gate, the guard shouted fervently at me once again. “Ma’am! You were not given permission to enter school grounds-“ I tired of his interference and allowed myself a quiet sigh into Ami’s hair. My daughter shrieked loudly, in a shrill and demanding tone, and I knew she would be needing to feed soon. I walked onward towards my car, where an impatient Daisuke leaned against the door inside. He hastily exited the car to open the door, holding a hand out to me. “Mistress! I was about ta-.” I accepted it, ignoring his wide-eyed stare of bewilderment at the child in my arms and lowered myself into my seat, pulling my skirts in close and resting Ami upon my thighs once the door closed.

Daisuke argued with the guard some outside of the car, which I largely disregarded in favor of struggling elegantly out of the dress’ bodice and freeing my breasts to sate Ami’s voracious appetite. After Ami finished feeding, Daisuke concluded his argument - or perhaps intimidation and coercion, I was not certain just what was said - with the paling school guard and turned away, walking around the other side of the car to enter himself, immediately beginning to fire questions at me in rapid succession. “Boss Lady, what the hell is this? Is she yours? Who’s the dad? When did ya have it? Ya don’t _look_ like you’ve had kids? Did ya find it somewhere-“ “ _Daisuke_.”

The gravity of my tone was not lost on him, and he quickly ceased to verbally assault me. “This, Kirishima Daisuke, is Kawasaki Ami. My only daughter and heir to the Syndicate.” He stared with a gaping maw, the driver turning to see as well. Ami turned away from my now-covered chest to peek out at the intimidating men in the car, assessing them with eyes I knew to be exactly like my own. Fortunately, my daughter was a carbon copy of myself, appearance-wise, and had an easy and jubilant demeanor, not unlike my mother’s used to be, from what I could remember of her. Ami deemed the men, my Second-in-Command and one of my lower-ranking officers, worthy of a smile. To which I, myself, relaxed.

Children, though they were often naive and innocent, were excellent judges of character, babies especially. An excellent example being, Ami _detested_ her father. Simply laying eyes upon him would make her inconsolably scream and cry until he left the room or she fell into a fitful rest. To see her so easily—if cautiously, she was still _my_ child— accept my men was telling. I knew Daisuke was to be trusted with my own life, as he had long earned such a prívilege it’s his steadfast dedication during my ascent to power, however, knowing Ami at least accepted him eased the frantic fear within my chest. If something untoward were ever to occur, or if I were to be otherwise incapacitated, I could trust Daisuke to protect my daughter.

I voiced such to him, explaining the beneficiaries of my will, and the fact that I had named him the executor of my estate. “There are certain...conditions that are not explicitly described in my will, that I shall impose upon you to _interpret_ upon the basis of a conversation that will take place later tonight with my...hosts, or benefactors, if you prefer. I will contact you first. Immediately accept my call and mute your end. It is paramount that the hosts are not made aware there are others listening. What is imperative for you to know currently, is that Komori Yui has been named the individual whom I entrust to inform you in the likely event of my demise - if I do not die by the hands of our enemies. There is a condition in the will for this as well.” I motioned calmly for the driver to begin our journey back to the rendezvous point outside of the Sakamaki property and kept my gaze upon Daisuke. Though it was doubtful I appeared nearly as intimidating holding a sleeping infant in my arms as I did a weapon, the viciousness of my words and my killer’s eyes likely ensured I was perceived to be as I was: _deadly serious and filled with murderous intent if disobeyed._

Daisuke nodded solemnly, a hand over his heart and his head bowing deeply, as close to our formal bow as he could manage within the confines of the living vehicle. “I understand. I‘ll protect your daughter if it’s tha last thing I do.” I nodded, satisfied with his response and we continued onward, arriving at the Sakamaki property within the next half-hour. I forewarned Daisuke as he assisted my our of the vehicle with the documents against my chest, Ami pinning them there precariously and restraining my arms. “You are never to enter this property, unless I, and only I, grant you explicit permission and precise instruction on how to do so. That is, if you would like to keep your head attached to your body.” I tossed the latter remark over my shoulder carelessly as I sauntered along the road toward the manor, my heels clicking and my heart thundering in my chest as I processed just what I had done.

**_I was free_ **

I had divorced Kazuto, conquered him, and burned him to the ground. I reclaimed my stolen throne and expanded my empire. I had full custody of my daughter and full agency over my own autonomy, and no one could take it from me. The elation built and spilled over into tears of elation that leaked from my eyes in the foyer of the manor, the salty liquid dripping from my chin disturbing my heavenly daughter’s sleep. I could not come to regret waking her, shaking with the happiness of freedom and liberty which threatened to breach through my skin. My lips curled into a massive smile which exposed my gleaming white teeth, stained with the metaphorical blood of sunken dreams and shattered dynasties under the name of my tormentors. Ami smiled up at me and giggled as I did, the two of us enjoying her father’s destruction as we ascended the staircase and made our way to the bedroom belonging to—truly, was it particularly mine? Shu’s? Ami’s, even?

That was a thought for another time. For now, my daughter and I would enjoy our victory, daydream over the retribution we had paid, and digest the feast of triumph we had been served in turn. Perhaps Ami could taste the sweetness of vengeance in her milk?

We woke to moonrise and the delicious taste of victory on our tongues, Ami and I. And by the looks of things, the Sakamaki clan would return soon. I gathered Ami first, noting she had fallen asleep in my bed, but frowned, why was that end of the bed mussed? Perhaps she rolled, I will have to be certain to return her to her crib in the future, it would do no good to allow harm to come to my baby. So, with Ami carefully deposited in her crib, if only to keep her from glaring balefully at me for waking her from our pleasant nap, I gathered my copies of the documents, eager to present them and shout to the world that I was free. I ferried the documents down to the parlor for easy access, sliding them into three piles for each separate contract and quickly huffing in satisfaction. Placing my hands on my hips I admired the written proof of my conquest before I felt myself begin to leak slightly, thankful for the milk pads I’d procured and known to slip into my garments before my nap with Ami. I took note of my attire, checking my reflection to see my hair remained relatively unmussed but I still required to be awaiting Reiji in the dress he’d chosen. With Ami and Reiji’s wrath looming over my head, I hurried back to my room and stripped out of my nightgown and donned the surprisingly comfortable lace undergarments once again. 

I slipped into my dress and despite the zipper being uncooperative as I attempted to lift it past my hips, I managed alone, Ami cooing and cheering for me in the background. I lifted her up appreciatively, blowing into her belly and relishing in her delighted giggles. She was so ticklish, my baby, a finger dragging across her distended milk belly was enough to have her cackling. And that she did, as I accidentally grazed her belly with my fingertips and she gurgled on milk, spilling it all over the sheets. I sighed, extensively, but smiled fondly. “Oh, Ami.” I ignored the spill, tossing a burp cloth over the stain and carrying the pillow into the bathroom to rinse. Breast milk was a pleasant smell on a baby’s breath, yes, but left until later it was quite offensive to _human_ sensibilities. I imagine the tantrum Reiji would throw if he were to smell leftover breastmilk and, in the sacred company of my only daughter, I laughed uproariously at his expense. My peals of laughter were joined by Ami’s and we giggled together in the sanctity of the bathroom’s marble walls. 

We left the room after Ami was dressed for bedtime, donning an adorable woolen onesie to fight the deep chill of the November breeze which buffeted at the Manor walls and kicked up a menagerie of colored leaves. As we descended the stairs the Sakamaki clan had clearly arrived, filing into the large wooden doors of the Manor. Shu still looked upon me with a contemptuous and jaded gaze, but I greeted him all the same. “Shu, Welcome Home.” As though he were awaiting this particular opportunity, he crushed me to his chest, his arm around Ami very careful and lightly slung around us. I took the opportunity to slide my hands between our chests and provide some distance between us, nonchalantly handing Ami to him as a living baby holster. I pulled my phone from between my breasts to dial my only number on speed dial with the click of a button thrice, pretending I was merely silencing it. “I have excellent news,” I announced, moving towards the parlor after I took Ami back from Shu, her comforting weight settled upon my left hip. 

Reiji looked most intrigued, angry, but intrigued nonetheless. “I understand we have matters to settle Reiji, and I shall in all my earnest efforts seek to amend any wrongdoing on my part, however, I must speak with the household as well. Specifically, yourself and Shu.” The eldest male regarded me suspiciously, never revealing any emotion as he followed me into the parlor. I sat at the armchair provided for me, located between Reiji and Shu’s at the left end of the table, Subaru seated directly across from me. I idly bounced Ami in my lap, humming beneath my breath in elation as she flailed her arms uproariously. Ayato was visibly astounded at this development. “Ice queen’s out here singing now? I knew she had pipes but, damn.” Yui flushed in secondhand embarrassment, however, not even Ayato’s direct jabs at my sexual habits could dampen my mood. I deigned to ignore him in favor of standing, pacing until the Sakamaki clan settled in their seat. Shu looked impatient while Reiji eyed the documents on the table carefully. “What is the meaning of this?” I gave them my brightest smile yet, my eyes sparkling with excitement and teeth bared. 

“I am _divorced!”_

Reiji stopped cold, quickly snatching up the closest documents, which were luckily enough my tickets to freedom. “You were still married to the fool?” I grinned at his use of was, incredulous as it may have been, and nodded eagerly, the pins in my hair shifting in my fervor. “With this, I have claimed ownership over _everything!_ I have razed him to the ground and watched him grovel at my feet, he will spend the rest of his days miserable and suffering while I gain full and unquestioned custody of my daughter and heir to my company.” My grin sharpened into something malicious and dark. I adored the transformation. “The centermost documents are my collecting my inheritance, I have full ownership over the company and the tenets of my father’s will, which includes all of his worldly possessions. Furthermore, I am now CEO of Kawasaki Group and Chairwoman of the board. These assets belong to the Sakamaki family, naturally, as I am under your possession, however, I was unable to include you in those documents on the far right, in any official capacity, at least.” Reiji continued poring over the divorce decree, his eyes tight all the while.

Seeing this, I turned to look at Shu, who seemed similarly vexed. “What is the matter, have I done something to displease you?” Reiji looked up and adjusted his glasses, eyes sharp and gaze cutting. “How did you procure these documents, Airi?” Normally, his use of my name brought me shivers of pleasure, the tingling cold that crept up my spine was anything but. “I traveled into Tokyo with an old associate of mine who owed me a favor.” I passed Ami to Yui as I said this, a certain sinking feeling accompanying the wariness I saw written upon her face convalescing into a tension in the air. “You left the Manor? With an unknown man?” I realized my mistake as Shu spoke up, his eyes fixed to where Daisuke had placed his hand upon my back, and my left hand which he’d taken when escorting me into the car. “Yes, in a strictly-” Reiji would have none of it and immediately stood, shoving me to my knees and pulling viciously at my hair, his other hand squeezing my throat in a vice grip. “Have you any idea what you’ve done, you ambitious little whore? I should slaughter you like the livestock you are and leave your body to rot.” My phone fell out of my cleavage and I clutched it close, careful not to muffle the audio or hang up the call, Daisuke on the other end. 

“Then Ami is Shu’s!” Reiji froze, releasing me, and I collapsed onto all fours before quickly righting myself, restoring myself to a cold and aloof demeanor with some semblance of dignity. “ _What_ did you just say?” I kept the resignation close to my heart, hiding it, along with the hurt at this treatment, behind layers of unforgiving ice. “The executor of my estate has been informed of the extenuating circumstances that I could not legalize, but he will nonetheless be given full authority over my daughter and my estate. The conditions are as follows:

“If I am killed by Sakamaki Shu, Ami goes to Reiji. If I am killed by Sakamaki Reiji, Ami goes to Shu. If I die at the hands of Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Laito, or Sakamaki Kanato, Ami goes to Subaru. If I die at the hand of Sakamaki Subaru, Ami goes to Yui. If I die at the hands of Komori Yui, Ami remains with the executor of my estate.” 

“You...” Reiji looked furious, but my own protective instincts flared to lie at his proximity to my daughter. “ _I_ am protecting my daughter.” I continued as though I had not been interrupted. “The latter condition similarly applies if I should die of natural causes, or murdered by another outside of the household; such as my corporate rivals. I have similarly specified the conditions of Ami inheriting my estate and she will be unable to access it until she is twenty-one years of age.” The Sakamaki looked at me, shocked as I stood stoically, recovering my composure entirely and seating myself properly in my seat once again. I quietly hung up the phone call. Daisuke had all he needed to know, and if I had taught him well, every second of that phone call was recorded and backed up to several hard drives inaccessible to any but him. Shu’s hand tilted my head towards him, and I was unprepared for the kiss he’d seal my lips with. I was prepared, however, for Reiji’s fury as Shu parted from me and I was ripped away from the elder male and spirited away to Reiji’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments are appreciated, Kudos motivate me to write faster and I am ALWAYS down to discuss. Criticism is accepted.


	18. Discipline, Motherhood and a significant lack of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi reaps the supposed consequences for supposed transgressions. Or so Reiji believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this is pure smut, the other is Airi fawning over her child. Bitch, I don’t make the rules. This writes itself tbh, we went flying off the rails 13 chapters ago.
> 
> Also, holy shit this got L O N G

This time, it seemed I was unworthy of the bed, as my time spent over his shoulder ended with a jarring, graceless bounce upon a couch cushion. Reiji hovered above me, capturing my jaw in one of his hands and gazing deeply into my eyes, tilting my head this way and that as he did so. “You vexing, cunning, two-faced, conniving creature.” He muttered, capturing my lips in a kiss that was more violent than voracious as his fangs nipped and his his tongue plundered. I was helpless, trapped beneath the broad expanse of his chest. And I loved every second of it. Reiji quickly moved away from my lips, eager, it seemed, proceed onto greater conquests. He lifted me to my feet and shoved me to the floor once more. I kneeled with perfect posture, correctly presuming that is what he desired of me as he returned from a chest of drawers with several silk ties in his hands. He stood imperiously above me, looking down upon me and surveying my calm demeanor and placid disposition. “Very good, it seems you know your place. Though...” He lifted my chin upward, straining my neck with the effort it took to look upon his face from my significantly lower vantage point. “Perhaps that is an incorrect assessment, seeing as you have sought to defy me. That mouth of yours is most troublesome, Airi. I was remiss in allowing such a habit to go unchecked. Now it seems I must discipline you properly.”

In all truth I was morbidly curious. Reiji’s _discipline_ he spoke of...it was worded rather particularly. What exactly did he have in mind with those silks of his? A finger beneath my jaw drew my gaze upward once again, and I met his eyes in a manner that satisfied him, for he allowed me the luxury of standing; if only to meticulously drag his gloved fingers across my body and leave shivers in the wake of the cotton caressing my skin. He was pleased, crooning to me in dulcet tones that marvelously roused my darker desires. “What a lovely creature you are,” I was surprised at the rather flattering comment and felt my eyes widen, gazing curiously at him. At this he grinned, leaning in close to where our breath intermingled and his lips brushed my overheated flesh with every syllable that fell from them. “There are many sleights committed on your part, Airi. Shall I list them? Or shall you? For you know very well why you stand before me now, darling minx.” The term of mixed endearment had a whine building in my throat. 

Whether it was one of pain or pleasure, I knew not. Perhaps both, truly, I was prone to ambivalence in these matters and this particularly confusing bout with Reiji proved no different. “Perhaps instead, I will list all of the parts of you I am going to _claim_ .” The latter statement was spoken from behind me, directly into my ear, and my hips canted backward with an unexpected jolt of pleasure. Reiji caught them in his hands and _squeezed_ , just beyond the precipice of pleasurable and delving further into the territory of pain. I withheld a hiss, the sound catching in my throat and he hummed disapprovingly, running his hands up my throat and beginning to leave lingering kisses on the sorest places, from where his grip had grown tight and made air scarce. He spoke against my skin, low and delicious, and ran his fangs along my jugular. “You are meant to submit, Airi. You are to hold nothing back and leave your entire being to myself. Am I understood?” I relaxed into the hold and spoke for the first time since we entered the room. “Yes, Reiji.”

A grin against my nape led us into the furthering of play. Reiji trailed his hands across my back once, twice, and thrice upon removing his gloves. The tingling sensation the cotton left was replaced my heated flesh upon flesh and I arched into his touch, bending slightly in my enjoyment. He quickly wrapped his hands about my shoulders and corrected my posture, pressing my lower back with one hand and the other falling upon my breasts. I did not muffle the little coo that left me at the contact, and it seemed as though Reiji very much enjoyed that. He methodically stripped me, slipping the sleeves of lace from my arms and unzipping the skirt. As though he were eagerly unwrapping a gift, he slowly peeled away my dress to reveal the lingerie he’d selected, allowing the dress to fall to the ground in a heap. He drew me forward and I stepped out of the fallen confines of the dress to relax into his chest, relishing in the feel of his hands upon me. 

Reiji had other plans, it seemed, as he pulled his hands away and stepped back, the silk ties in his hands once again. He quickly bound my hands, in front of me this time, and slipped one tie around my neck, tying it into a scarlet bow in the front as though I were a doll. The other tie was kept in Reiji’s possession as he backed me up onto the bed, quickly laying astride me and pinning me to the downy surface of his comforter. I did not mind, enjoying the softness against my bare skin. I chanced a glance upward to see Reiji studying me with an odd look I could not place. I simply accepted it as one of Reiji’s many quirks and disregarded it in favor of demanding attention. I wiggled m hips, grinding upward into the apex of his thighs. His hold on me tightened and he pressed me into the mattress, firm. “ _Do not move.”_ I accepted his order after shuffling a bit to grow comfortable, and sought his forgiveness for my disobedience through a light nip to his knuckles, which rested upon my cheek. He chuckled at me, and I glared rebelliously. “Cheek.” He delivered a nip to my jaw, teasing, as well as tracing his fingers across my hip. I returned his verbal jab. “That was _not_ my cheek,” He silenced me with a firm kiss. I accepted his manner of quieting me, eagerly returning the kiss until I felt a rather peculiar sensation on my left thigh. It was only then that I noticed a little red mark upon the pale flesh, balking at it when a flash of pain made its way into my notice as well. 

“ _Discipline_ , Airi.” He grinned maliciously, swatting my thigh more playfully this time. A nip was delivered to my neck when I remained dazed and firmly pulled me into the present. “Now, I do believe there is retribution in order. Spread your legs.” I did as he said and reveled in the adoring lingering touches my thighs received upon their parting. Reiji abandoned them in favor of nipping my hipbone which was barely revealed by my shifting underwear. He mouthed a trail upwards to my breasts, which seemed to have entranced him as I laid upon the bed, my chest rising and falling with the deep, heavy breaths I took. He reached out with a hand to cup the softness, exploring the exposed flesh of my upper breast and partial pink nipple not hidden from his view by the demicup. Reiji’s eyes met my own and gave me a wicked grin from behind his glasses.

“I will lay claim to _these_ , first,” He swore, running his lips across the flesh of my breasts and nipping downward to the lace constraining them. “Mark them,” He nipped his way up again, soothing the delectable ache of his fangs with his tongue, laving across my skin in long, languid licks. “Taste them,” He licked one long strip down to the lace of my bra and began to mouth at my heated skin, kissing and nipping as he made a pilgrimage across my pale flesh, easing the ache of his ardor with sensuous tongue “Leave them...enshrouded...in my scent,” He whispered this against my skin in between his delicious brand of torture. He caressed and stroked his way across the softness of my breasts, showering them in adoration in the form of kisses and worshipping them with his tongue. “Perhaps a pearl necklace would suit you...these lovely breasts of yours adorned in only my spend.” My hips bucked into his sharply with wanton desperation.

Though his words were almost disparaging he spoke as though I’d delighted him. “How _lascivious.”_ I felt my eyes roll back in my head as he unhooked the bra and tossed it to the side, returning to his worship of my décolletage with vigor. After I was thoroughly aroused, I began to vocally express my appreciation in soft little gasps coaxing Reiji into further showering my sensitive breasts with tender nips and careful drags of his fangs, soothing these delectable aches with kisses and a sinful tongue. After several, painfully exquisite eternities, he released me. I both exalted in the rest and mourned his lips on my skin. His fingers trailed down the expanses of my stomach, his tongue following to lick a stripe down to the line of the underwear. Reiji snapped the band of it against my skin with his teeth and I quickly made an appeal. “Please, spare them, I quite like these.” As if I had offended him for daring to take my mind off of him for a second he licked a deliberate stripe up my slit through the damp lace. My head fell back into the covers, mussing my hair. “ _Reiji,”_ My fingers twitched, eager to slide into his dark locks and cling, keep him _just_ where he is. I fisted my hands within their constraints and released them, repeating the process when Reiji returned his attention to the most pleasurable of places. 

Reiji smirked against my most intimate skin and delivered a harsh swat to my inner thigh. I yelped, drawing a chuckle from him, and he mounted me once more to speak in my ear. “Discipline, my empty-headed harlot. Or have you forgotten already?” Another swat had me squirming and yet another not soon after froze me into stillness. “ _Do not move, Airi.”_ I felt a rather prominent protrusion against my inner thigh and realized just why he did not appreciate my squirming while his legs straddled one of my own. I batted my eyes at him, gazing insistently, and Reiji indulged me. “What?” It was a harsh release of air against my jaw, coaxing me into silence. I would not yield. “Are you not meant to take pleasure in me?” I asked breathlessly, valiantly trying not to buck against his hand as he teased my lower lips with sure, arrogant swipes of his fingertips. Reiji seemed to contemplate this, removing his hands from me and wresting a whine from between my lips. He grinned at my desperation but did not seek to resume his actions, instead falling to his knees to run his tongue up my thigh and snapping the band of my underwear with his teeth before climbing my body once more.

“No. You are here to learn discipline. And so you shall. If you behave, I may reward you.” I was curious at the prospect, admittedly, a reward? I posed such a question aloud and yelped once again my the end of it, struck twice this time upon my reddened thighs. “I did not give you permission to speak. Your mouth is to be used for my purposes alone.” A few tears escaped my eyes and Reiji removed one with his thumb, sliding his tongue over it to taste the salinity of the reaction this pleasure-pain elicited. He kissed away the remaining tears on my cheek and sighed ecstatically. “I simply adore the sight of you, teary-eyed and wanton.” And I was indeed both of those desired qualities, as Reiji had adamantly refused to return his attention to my aching core despite all the titillating behaviors he engaged in above it. Another swat brought more tears and more throbbing from my lower body, and I felt the deep desire to simply rut up against him until I reached completion. Reiji must have read the desperation upon my face, as he removed himself from me entirely and laid beside me on the bed, smiling sadistically. “Beg. Beg for me and I will consider giving you what you clearly so desperately want.” I did so with vigor, tears falling from my eyes at the lack of stimulation and the sweet pain of my throbbing core and thighs. 

Reiji seemed indelibly pleased, mounting me again and kissing away my tears. I accepted his touch and nearly sang to the heavens when he finally began slipping the lace down my legs, leaving the stilettos. The lace garment dangled from one of my heels, which was draped over Reiji’s right shoulder, the other heel mirroring its sister. Reiji reverently stroked from the heels’ suede to my silken skin, trailing teasing lines up to and around my core but never touching it. I nearly groaned aloud in frustration, instead whimpering at his touch and focusing on feeling his skin against mine. Reiji was finished teasing, it seemed, as he ordered me to assume a particular position. “Settle upon your elbows and knees, arms parallel to your shoulders.” I carried out his request without a word, gazing back at him curiously over my shoulder. He stood at the foot of the bed with a predatory grin, red lace panties in his hand as he prowled towards me and lined up my weeping core with his clothed groin. The lace was dangled teasingly in front of me before he casted it to the side, rubbing my ass reverently, soothing, almost, as he whispered yet another command in my ear. “Count.”

A forceful smack against my left cheek had me lurching forward and I gazed back at him, incredulous. Reiji tutted and removed one of his hands from my ass to trace my bottom lip. “Are you capable of counting, Airi?” I murmured a ‘One,’ and braced, this time prepared for the smack the resounded against my right cheek. “Two.” Reiji trailed his fingers up my spine, commanding me silently and I tensed. “Three,” came with enough force to have my core clenching in time with the pulsing of the hand prints that began to appear on each fleshy cheek. Four was the last of the sleights to correct and I sagged, leaning back into Reiji’s hips and not caring in the slightest that I had gotten more slick on his trousers. I was almost compelled to whine at him, but thought better of it, instead turning to look at him when his length jumped against my skin, straining to be seen through his trousers.

I pondered over what he would do as I returned to my quadrupedal position, noting he was still entirely clothed. Reiji seemed to decide upon some activity, a salacious grin spreading across his lips as he sent his fingers down my spine, commanding I relax. I melted into the duvet and waited impatiently. His body slipped over mine, retreating only to draw me up on my knees and turn me to face him. He kissed me deeply and ran his hands over every inch of bare skin he could reach, pulling the pearl-encrusted pins from my hair and leaving it to fall in a fountain of ink against my pale skin. Reiji seemed to adore it, claiming a lock of my hair and bringing it to his lips. “I do believe a reward is in order for your compliance. Return to all fours.” I did as commanded, allowing him to shape and mold my body into a position he liked. He turned my head and forced my cheek against the duvet, raising my hips high into the air. I adored the fact that my breasts could rest against the softness of the black comforter beneath us and my excitement was not lost on Reiji. “Eager, are we? How utterly salacious of you, you filthy-minded thing.” He spoke the words so sweetly, despite their bitter connotations,and I could find no reason to argue. My thoughts were downright licentious, as all I wanted now was to get fucked into next week by the glorious specimen behind me. 

Naked skin graced my own and I sighed at the heavenly sensation. Gods, I _wanted_. I let myself relax and reveled in his cool skin sliding against mine as he properly mounted me, lining himself up to begin ravishing me. And it was so very satisfying to be fucked into a mattress by a very skilled male. My moans left me in long pulls coaxed by the strokes Reiji used to send me spiraling, his grip tight on my waist as he bent over me and bit at my neck. I was seeing stars once, twice, and when he tilted my hips and my knees left the bed I was fairly certain I saw the heavens. As I came down, I noticed Reiji had not finished, and his hand was wrapped in my hair. He tugged on my black locks to force my neck backward as he loomed over my prone figure, still sheathed to the hilt within me and not the least bit sated. “I believe I will grace you with the aforementioned necklace, Airi. Come.” The urge to say I had done so at least thrice was strong, but my resolve to see Reiji crumble in ecstasy was stronger.

I gingerly and bonelessly sat upon my knees, facing him once again as he, too, kneeled on the bed. I glanced down at his hard length and back to his eyes, awaiting instruction. “Press them together.” I was once again surprised, but did as he asked and offered him the space between my breasts. There was ample room, and Reiji groaned beneath his breath about softness of some sort, demanding I press _tighter_ as well. I watched, fascinated, as emotions of many kinds flitted across his face in a rare unguarded moment. His head was tilted backward slightly, his brows just a touch furrowed - his glasses had been removed - as his lips stretched between grimaces of restrained pleasure and curling around moans. The latter, especially, were what intrigued me. I experimentally pressed my breasts together more tightly, ignoring the increased frequency of curses below his breath and returned my gaze to his face, which fixed into a tight grimace of gritted teeth and muffled grunts before it was slackened into a breathy moan of exultation as warm stickiness exploded across my neck and chest. Reiji had that grin of male pride stretching across his lips, and I could not help the annoyed twitch in my eyebrow. Reiji missed it, too busy gloating, and surveyed my body with rapt interest. “Bathe, and then return to me. You shall warm my bed tonight.”

“And what of Ami-” “I will fetch her. Bathe.” I accepted his offer with a nod and got approximately two steps before the extreme soreness across my entire lower half reached my brain. I cringed and quite literally crawled into Reiji’s bathroom. This day had become most cumbersome. The warm water melted away the my tense muscles, which had been in a half-strained state in my post-coital bliss, and released my weariness into wisps of steam. I noted the current state of bonelessness I found myself in and the various aches that quickly were wicked away. What persisted, however, was the aching throb of my lower half, which only grew as time went on. I had not truly recovered prior to this encounter, it seemed, and it quickly became evident that come tomorrow I would be entirely able to walk. I scowled at this, detesting the weakness such an impediment would imply. Naturally, Reiji returned with Ami at that moment and I noted his expression, which was etched in confusion; in that refined, unyielding manner of his. He did not ask the question upon his face, yet I vocalized a reply nonetheless, turning my scowl upon him from my aquatic sanctuary. “I will be unable to _walk_ tomorrow.” That foolish grin of masculine pride crossed his lips and I openly scoffed, cringing as I lifted myself into a seated position and held my arms out to collect Ami, who was wearing new pajamas. 

I frowned at Reiji upon making note of this fact, holding her up in question. A dark look crossed his face until he adjusted his glasses, fixing his face into an expression of stern impassivity. “The scent of the good-for-nothing will not mar my sheets with its stench.” I withheld a wince at his caustic manner and instead stripped Ami, revealing her pale as snow skin and copious rolls of adorable fat. “My beautiful baby.” I cooed to her, chuckling when she babbled excitedly and shoved her face into my chest. I adored the skin to skin contact, rubbing her back as she demanded more bubbles to play with and tugged liberally at the few strands of hair which managed to sneak into the bathwater as I moved. Ami quickly grew sleepy, and it was not until I made to stand that I realized Reiji had remained in the doorway, watching us intently. 

I refrained from outwardly reacting, but did feel quite perplexed as I stared back at the man in the threshold of the bathroom. He came forward with a towel, collecting my cranky, yawning baby and holding a hand out to me as well. I hissed viciously as I stood, clasping my hand around his and letting my pain out between my gritted teeth and a low groan. Reiji was entirely unsympathetic, the bastard, and I bared my teeth at him in a facsimile of a smile. He raised a brow at me and returned the baring of teeth, which I ignored. I slipped the towel around me and turned to Reiji, finding nothing to wear or bind my hair with. “Am I to sleep bare?” A hand pushing me forward from my lower back and a false grin was my answer, Ami remaining in the crook of Reiji’s left arm as we were guided to the large bed, now adorned with numerous decorative pillows and joined by Ami’s crib. I directed a furtive glance his way and he studiously ignored me, pulling back the blankets on the bed and settling Ami upon his lap as he sat. I rose an eyebrow at his familiar behavior. He returned the gesture and inclined the bed with a wave of his hands. “Join us.” It was not a request, and I obeyed with apt suspicion.

I removed the towel just before I slid under the covers, preserving my dignity - or what little modesty I still possessed - by drawing the blankets up to my shoulders, holding them there as I reached for Ami. Reiji did not immediately give her over, instead studying her as she began to let out little whines of discomfort and I listened carefully to this particular grievance. Upon realizing what ailed her, I quickly removed the cover from my breasts and reached for Ami, careful to remain as upright as possible. Reiji glanced over at me curiously when I bared my breasts, leering yet somehow still proper. “Why do you reveal yourself so?” I reached insistently for Ami. “When babies cry, their mother’s biological response is to begin lactation. Meaning,” I stole Ami away and began to settle her as best I could, laying her down in my lap. “I will start to _leak_ when she is hungry.” Reiji looked slightly appalled at this, gazing incredulously at my breasts while Ami nursed.

It was quiet for a long while, until I switched Ami over and Reiji noted that my breast was slightly less full than before. “Yes, I suppose that my breasts return to their default size once Ami is finished feeding.” He looked fascinated by this, and I quickly realized Reiji was a man of science and I, an untested specimen. “How does this come about?” I looked to him quizzically, as I had no idea what he spoke of in the slightest. “What are you referring to in particular? My breast size or my milk production?” Even Ami turned her head slightly to peer curiously at Reiji. “The former,” Reiji quickly supplied, reaching out to stroke the side of my breast almost reverently. “I have always been fairly...well-endowed. I grew a cup size during my pregnancy, but overall they have always been about this size. Truly, the corsets assisted with my back pain and posture,” I did not miss the harsh glare he leveled at me, shifting my gaze to Ami to avoid his accusatory look. “However, they grow larger during lactation, as they become filled with breast milk. For that I am grateful...” I murmured, wincing as Ami chomped wolfishly upon my innocent nipple. “...Ami’s appetite is quite voracious.” I could practically hear Shu murmur something along the lines of ‘That makes two of us’ in my mind’s eye and stifled a chuckle at the thought. There was no need to have to explain myself to my bed mate.I felt Ami’s suckling slow and looked down in surprise. “That was fast...”

Ami unlatched with a satisfied little coo, squirming and beginning to hiccup. I sighed, picking her up to begin burping her when a hand caught my wrist. I turned back to look at Reiji, incredulous. “Did you need something?” He gazed meaningfully at Ami and I fought a groan of exasperation. “She hiccuped. Meaning, she is going to spit up because she ate too quickly, little heathen.” I sent the latter remark at my daughter, who hiccuped and stared back at me, utterly unrepentant. I shook my head and huffed at her cheek, blowing air into her face and grinning at her disgruntled look. I settled her on my shoulder and moved into the bathroom as I started to burp her, firmly patting her back until, as predicted, a dribble of spit-up splattered across my bare shoulder. I wiped myself clean and rinsed the towel one-handed while Ami played with the water, flinching away at times and trying to put the faucet in her mouth at others. I glanced upward to see Reiji staring at us once again, meeting his gaze in the mirror when he looked away from Ami. “Let us return to bed, Airi.” The utter domesticity of that statement had me shivering as I turned toward him, approaching his outstretched arm and allowing him to drape it around my hips. We returned to the bedroom, settling Ami in her crib and tucking her in. I sang her lullaby to her softly, stroking her cheek reverently until she fell into a deep, contented sleep, a smile on her face. 

I gazed upon her with the utmost devotion, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at seeing my baby so plump and content, still stroking a rosy cheek with my knuckles. Reiji’s hand lifted from my waist to my shoulder, skimming the flesh with his bare fingertips. I looked to him, curious, and noted an odd expression upon his face as he looked at me. “Tell me,” He began when I did not speak, gripping my shoulder more firmly to guide us to the bed once more. “What reason do you have to love your child?” I paused, trying to create in my mind the unfathomably long list of reasons I adored my Ami, and could not find a single one to do her justice. In lieu of responding directly, I merely stated the overreaching fact. “She’s _mine_ .” Reiji clearly did not understand, and hence, I began to recount many of the small things that made Ami, _Ami_. “She was mine to carry, and I alone will hold that title, the experience of carrying her was my greatest achievement. I felt her grow inside me, I formed those gorgeous eyes, I nurtured her and fed her within my body and withstood all of the pain of birthing her, and I did so gladly because despite all of the hardship I still made someone so innocent, and gentle and sweet and she will always be my baby. I will love her until I meet my end, and I will love her even then. And she will always be the one I love most.” Waxing poetic on my love for my baby was relaxing, and I felt myself become drunk and giddy at the sight of my sleeping baby. My gorgeous, perfect baby. 

“Are you saying all mothers adore their children so?” I shook my head sadly, remembering all that the deceased women of this house had done to their precious children. “No. And that is their mistake. Some women - for none of them deserve the exalted title of Mother - do not see their children as the blessings they are. They focus on the dizziness and nausea and ignore the first kicks against your belly, they see only swelling where there is beautiful growth, and for this they deserve to burn in hell rather than join their missing babies in the afterlife.” Reiji seemed thoughtful. “Do you consider yourself to be the latter, then?” I nodded, smiling. “I adored being pregnant, it was the most arduous and marvelous part of my life, second only to holding my baby for the first time.” Reiji’s expression soured, gazing down at my stomach for a moment and letting the expression fall.

“Though females are born to bear, why would you enjoy this process? It is natural for a wife to content herself with child rearing however, I cannot say I find it to be a pleasant experience.” “While it is not entirely pleasant,” I began, leaning closer to him so that I may relax against the headboard properly, “It is not entirely unpleasant, either. Pregnancy is an uncomfortable and vulnerable time in a woman’s life, however, it is also, as you said, a natural and instinctive process as well.

“It is emotional, feeling the connection between yourself and this little life you have sheltered inside of you; It is physical, seeing your child’s growth and feeling their movement; It is mental, ignoring the intense aches and the dread of birthing pains in favor of marveling over your child’s size and fantasizing over what you should name them, or what their favorite color will be; and finally, It is spiritual, knowing that you created this creature within you and somehow it will become a living, breathing being that resembles you and carries your blood. All of these aspects coalesce into a tangible connection between mother and child that is irrefutably strong.” Reiji gave me a condescending look, and I quickly amended my statement. “This bond, if not properly nurtured like a child itself, can similarly wither and die, or be left distorted and weak. Much like my own bond with my mother.” Reiji seemed surprised, glancing at me incredulously. “Your mother? Was she a cruel woman?” I regarded him for a moment, recalling my mother’s misguided attempts to love me and her many misdeeds, but shook my head. “No, she was not.” I sighed, gazing up at the ceiling to implore the divine for answers. 

“My mother was a bubbly, vivacious and light-hearted woman, Ami resembles her quite strongly, in fact.” Crimson eyes cut to my daughter’s and then my own. “As do I. My mother, Ayako, was once kind and doting. However, money changed her,” Reiji seemed intrigued as my disposition darkened, but did not interrupt. “My mother fell victim to the pressure of being a CEO’s wife. When I was young, she quickly began to harshly educate me, and the bond between us, fed with love and happiness, shriveled and died under the incredible demands and exorbitant pressure. She died during my middle school years. I understand she did what she believed to be best, and I do not fault her for it, however, I do hold her accountable for the outcome of our relationship; the result being I am not sad to see her gone, nor do I miss her.” My story was the exact opposite of Reiji’s, and much more similar to Shu’s, however, I could see the understanding in his gaze. He said nothing for a long while, and I shifted slightly, moving just a touch farther away. 

Reiji would have none of it, as he seized my arm and pulled me close, tucking me firmly beneath his arm. I stuck my hand out and touched Ami’s crib, ensuring I could still reach her, and relaxing into his hold once I was assured of my daughter’s safety. Reiji pulled me closer, clasping me tightly in his embrace as he spoke. “You are an adequate mother.” I did not expect this from Reiji, reeling back to look him in the face. He was placid and still, unmoved by my shock, and I could not fathom this, coming from him, high praise. “I...am pleased you think so, Reiji. Thank you.” He simply scoffed and closed his eyes, pulling me back to my place. As I drifted off to sleep, I could vagely hear the slightest stirrings above me, Reiji’s arms disappearing for a moment, his voice murmuring to something on my left, and the sound of creaking wood before I fell asleep. 


	19. Triad of Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi completes her neglected duties

I woke instinctively, feeling eyes on me and turning to see Reiji, watching me carefully. Thoroughly unnerved, I slid further beneath the blanket and turned to Ami’s crib, noting she had begun to stir. Rising, I gazed back at Reiji over my shoulder, the two of us regarding one another from opposite ends of the bed. I ignored him once he turned away, seeking out the undergarments from yesterday and frowning when I found them. They were in a sorry state, despite my request for Reiji to spare them. I moved to put them on until a hand on my lower back stopped me cold.   


Reiji held a hand out, standing above me and looking displeased. I stood upright and handed him the lingerie, watching him disappear out of the door with my only clothing in hand, as my dress was nowhere to be found. I sighed and went to check on Ami, finding inquisitive tiny eyes gazing back at me. “Good Morning, Princess Ami.” I smiled down at her and chuckled as she squirmed on her back, mussing her wild curls even further until she managed to have hair sticking up in all directions. I picked her up and carefully combed through her hair with my fingers, gently removing any tangles from the silk-soft curls and cooing to her in the process. 

“My darling girl, we are approaching six months, and you are well on your way to achieving all of your milestones, and then some. Perhaps we could practice your crawling a bit more.” I considered this as I placed Ami on the bed, lying down next to her and bringing her to latch. She finished quickly and burped without incident, and I thanked her profusely for refraining from spitting up on me. I left Ami to lie on her back while I practiced her vocalizations with her. “Ami, ma-ma-ma-ma!” She repeated it in her baby-speak and laughed when I did. I let her attention drift and called her to ensure she’d respond to her name. “Ami.” She turned and I applauded her, smiling and bringing her into my lap for congratulatory cuddles. “Wonderful! My baby is so smart.” I sat her up, trying to ensure she was steady, and praised her as she sat up, supporting herself on her hands in a crouch/sit hybrid form, which was expected for her age. “Very good Ami, now, let’s see if we can’t get you to roll over some more, yes?” She conveniently fell on her face and I quickly righted her, leaving her on her stomach and snagging her rabbit to place on her left, just out of reach. She rolled over near-perfectly, struggling to fix one of her arms, but nonetheless claiming her coveted prize. I clapped for her and plastered kisses all over her face, enjoying her giggles. 

Reiji reentered the room as Ami began to squirm, rolling onto her back once again. I cheered and rewarded her with tickles, coaxing plenty of laughter from her beaming lips. She saw Reiji and began to babble excitedly, and I turned to him as his fingers snuck under my chin. “She is capable of recognizing faces?” I nodded, but did not offer any further information. I watched Ami carefully and adjusted myself, sitting more comfortably as the soreness between my legs was made just a touch more painful. I was incorrect in yesterday’s assessment, it seemed. I could walk. Somewhat. A ginger half step away from the bed or crawling along the floor to seek out my child and missing lingerie respectively would not compare to traversing entire wings of the manor to reach the dining room for breakfast or the bathroom to properly wash. Reiji prodded me with the fingers beneath my chin, raising a brow as if to say ‘And...?’ I nearly rolled my eyes. ‘Impetuous, nosy creature,’ I thought privately, tightening my eyes but offering no further resistance to his demand for me to elaborate.   


“Currently, she recognizes three individuals: Yui, yourself, and Shu, on a regular basis, as well as Kanato and Subaru if she is close to them. Her vision only extends to about there,” I gestured approximately to the end of the bed, where she’d spotted him, “and can somewhat distinguish color. She is also able to smell us quite well, myself in particular as she can scent my milk from...perhaps a mile away?” I did not bother to deliberate further and he accepted this, snatching her up and holding her above himself, studying her as she cooed down at him giggling and squirming all the while.

Ami was enraptured by one of her favorite people, eagerly wiggling in Reiji’s grip and making grabby hands at his glasses. “She will pull you hair, Reiji.” I pointed out carefully, gingerly shuffling across the few inches of bed and making my way to the bathroom on all fours. Reiji muttered a reply I did not catch save for some phrase regarding ‘round’ and I ignored him once again, hissing as my hands and knees finally met ice-cold tile. I took note of just how very cold the manor was without clothing or flushed skin to drape across myself, and endeavored to seek out the former post-haste. “Reiji, I must bathe. Would you like me to take Ami?” The domesticity of such a phrase struck me harshly, and I blinked rapidly at my own thoughts.  _ Strange _ . I paid no further mind, seeking to forget such nonsensical thoughts and instead refocus upon the present; wherein once again Reiji stood in the threshold and observed me carefully, scrutinizing.   


Much like a predator assessed an amusing prey, Reiji regarded me from his perch, my daughter nestled in his arms like she was not under a pointed claw. I fought to discard that particular line of thinking and instead kept my killers’ eyes from ascending to the fore, leaving them blank and lifeless as they were meant to be. “Thank you.” I muttered as he approached, taking Ami and quickly divesting her of the old pajamas. She giggled as I skimmed her sides with my hands, ticklish as ever, and I lowered her carefully into the tub before joining her, stifling an outright yowl when I had to lift my legs over the edges of the clawfoot tub. I froze, almost seized, with the intense soreness but did little to alleviate it, instead powering through with a grimace and a determined glare at the marbled walls. Reiji had that strange not-so-predatory look in his eye again, and I surmised it was some sort of twisted pride. The kind that showed itself when I rebuffed one of the triplets or gently chided Yui on her manners when Reiji was in our proximity. Much akin to a seasoned trainer preening over a dog’s performance. Like livestock to him. 

  
_ ‘Though, I suppose am I more akin to cattle in a certain manner.’  _ I huffed in amusement, wondering if Shu would appreciate it, when my thoughts were interrupted. “Just what do you find so amusing, Airi?” My name was no longer a purr, but a growl, and one that made my core throb in a manner far removed from painful. I did not bother with the full truth, nor did I mention his enemy. “You hold many secrets, Reiji. Your eyes, however, do not.” I turned to meet his gaze over my shoulder, my chin lifting upward of its own accord and displaying my neck, my long hair draped over the edge of the tub serving to obscure my body. Reiji’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing, merely tightening his jaw in a silent demand for more. “What is it that makes you take pride in me? I understand you to possess some modicum of ownership over me, however, I do not believe that constitutes any sort of pride in my actions.” Eyes slighter wider than normal, Reiji seemed almost stunned at this. He quickly amended his facial features into a much more stern expression, but the damage had been done, it seemed. 

“What you believe matters not. It is the principle of the manner. What is mine is mine, and exhibiting behavior I, myself, would exhibit is commendable, as is your clear knowledge of your purpose and station within the household. I am predisposed to be amused at your attempts to please me.” Reiji remarked casually, adjusting his glasses with a slight smirk that did not escape me, and from the way it grew at my glower, was not meant to. I did not outwardly react to his goading, smothering the embers of annoyance which burned in my chest with a layer of ice and turning away from him to focus on Ami, who’d been lulled into a daze by the warm water and skin-to-skin contact. “You may thank my mother for that, then.” It was a quiet rebuff. I did not particularly like or dislike my mother, and likening him to such a woman, particularly given his disdain for his own maternal figure, would be a shallow blow that  _ festered _ . He glared at my exposed back and I watched his expressions in the corner of the mirror, carefully observing each one flit across his face — he felt he was free to emote, and so he would. Distaste. Rage. Bitterness. Jealousy. They cycled in quick succession before they were wiped away but the most prevalent and jarring emotion I’d seen from him yet: Disappointment. 

I did my best to avoid reeling in surprise as I wished to, instead leaning back to collect my hair and keep it dry as Ami and I rose from the tub. I swaddled Ami and myself in a single, large, fluffy towel and ignored Reiji, the dull burning between my legs melted away by warmth and adrenaline. I walked out of the room and did not look back. 

When I arrived at my room I was more than surprised to see Shu lying in the bed, Ami’s crib somehow reappearing beside him. I did not stop to consider this, instead moving to his side. “Shu?” His eyes opened immediately, and I allowed myself to be pinned against the bed, noting that the man astride me was very careful of the wildly babbling Ami. “You don’t smell of him. Save for this.” He picked up a strand of my hair and dropped it just as quickly, as though it had burned him. I did not regard this as anything beyond male jealousy and ignored his antics in favor of relaxing into the familiarity of my bedsheets. Shu must have taken this as an invitation, and I winced at the sudden pain of my legs being forcefully opened.   


Shu froze from above me, tilting my head to meet his gaze, staring at me with those cold blue eyes. “Bastard,” he muttered beneath his breath, retreating from his position above me and instead pushing me to my side of the bed, claiming Ami for himself. His free arm pulled off my towel and prodded at my side. “Get some clothes on, you outrageous woman. You’re interrupting my sleep.” I looked at him quizzically, absolutely certain he would want to dress me himself, as resentful as he’d seemed seeing me in the crimson finery. “You do not wish to choose my attire?” He scoffed, settling Ami on his chest and sinking into the blankets. “Wear whatever you damn well please, I couldn’t care less. Just make it quick, before I have to teach you a lesson in disturbing me.” I stood gingerly, making my way to his side of the bed and placing a grateful, slow kiss on his lips. He growled at me when it was over, pulling me in for another before releasing me just a bit too roughly. “Fucking tease.” He grumbled, turning his head away from me quickly. I was a bit shocked to see him being so considerate, but smiled quietly to myself within the depths of my closet, even going so far as to allow myself an amused and pleased hum. 

I selected a dainty blue nightgown that was light and airy, enjoying the feeling just shy of nothingness against my skin. Clambering back in bed, I slid into the covers beside Shu, not missing his glacial gaze trained upon my bare flesh. He pulled me into his side from where I laid, somehow coaxing me into another kiss before pulling away with a frustrated grumble once again, pushing my face away and hissing, “ _Fucking_ _Tease_.” at me once again. I had half a mind to lick his palm, and by the way he snatched his hand away, he knew it. He settled the aforementioned palm upon my hip, slowly circling it and giving it the occasional squeeze. After it’s seventh circuit, each serving to gently incite my desire, I pushed his hand away, hissing his words back into his ear. “ _Tease_.” He pointedly skimmed his fingers up my side before shoving my face into one of the pillows. I scowled at him from between his fingers and very deliberately licked his wrist in a lightning quick flick of my tongue, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to pop two of his fingers into my mouth and give them a harsh suck. He pulled them away and slid his hand up to my shoulder, holding me fast against the mattress and looking over at me intently. “Watch yourself. Before I do something you regret.” I narrowed my eyes at the challenge, baring my teeth in a savage grin before snapping them at him playfully. “You’re just asking to get fucked, here. Aren’t you?” 

I neither refuted nor agreed, instead spiriting away a sleepy Ami into the crib to let her doze off. “Is that an invitation? All you had to do was ask, Airi.” I could see the joke for what it was, as his hands were gentle when pulling me into his chest, firmly holding my head against it and gluing my body to his side. I relaxed in his hold and kicked a leg over his hips to get comfortable, feeling his arms encircle me and flip us so he straddled my hips. I surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and hauling myself out from under him, shoving him into the sheets and climbing atop him instead. His eyes were widened, and I took great satisfaction in staring down at him in triumph. “Victory is mine.” That addicting smirk of his spread across his lips as he slung his arms around my waist. “As much as I like you on top…” He wrenched me to the side and rolled on top of me once more, holding my arms above my head and lying in between my legs. “I like you quiet, better.” He gave me a long, drawn out kiss to prove this point, cupping my jaw in his hands and sliding them lower and lower until I bit him in reprimand. 

I took advantage of my flexibility and position to casually hook my calves over his shoulders and push him down again, this time pinning his arms to his sides with my thighs and leaning over him with my hands pressing into each of his surprisingly developed pectorals. “And this is where you find your end, Sakamaki Shu.” He bent his elbows to grab my ass, startling me enough to make me jolt and allowing him to sit up, leaving us with myself in his lap and his legs still pinned beneath my weight. It was not uncomfortable. A delighted giggle caught my ear and together we looked over at Ami with surprise. She was easily rolling over on her belly to observe us, copying our rolling and pinning in the only form she could imitate. It was  _ adorable _ . I felt the joy bubble up in me, and truthfully I couldn’t help myself. I began to  _ laugh _ . I laughed until I shook and tears of mirth gathered in the corners of my eyes as I clung to Shu and tried to calm myself. Ami was beside herself in giggles alongside me, with Shu looking thoroughly bewildered. Soon he was grinning as well, holding me just as tightly with that quiet expression of joy upon his face. Once I managed to regain my breath, I found it was particularly late in the day, and afternoon was swiftly approaching. “Sleep, woman. Enough stalling.” He simply sprawled out on the bed, dragging me down beside him and setting my leg over his hip. We faced one another, with Ami in arm’s reach and dozed comfortably with our foreheads pressed together and our bodies pressed as closely as they could be, with Shu’s arms encircling my waist and my calf hitched over his hip. 

When I woke, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back, and I knew intuitively exactly who was so upset with me. “Subaru, hello.” I sat up to look at him over my shoulder, surprised to see him crouching next to the crib, watching Ami carefully through the bars. Upon further examination, Shu had left, presumably for school or something of the sort, and the three of us in this room were likely the only individuals who remained in the manor. The hour was late, darkness spilling in through the windows, and the moonlight through the windows casted dark shadows across Subaru’s skin. A certain luminous quality to his skin gave me the deep compulsion to touch it, and I only refrained upon meeting his burning crimson gaze. Oh. He was  _ angry _ . “Subaru, what is the matter?” He stood, pulling me through the room and out of the door, Ami left slumbering in her crib. When he released me I stumbled a bit, looking around to see we hadn’t left the manor’s corridors, but had changed wings, judging by the position of the moon. “You never came.” I felt confusion for a moment before immediately asking forgiveness. I had told Subaru I’d seek him out after concluding my business with Reiji, however, I was unable to do so.   


“Forgive me, I had presumed my business would conclude in a timely manner. I hadn’t anticipated being...waylaid in the manner I was.” He seemed to glare even more, then. “Is that why you were so slow?” I nodded sharply, my own scowl crossing my face at the residual soreness that twinged from below, as if to remind me that it still plagued me. “Bastard.” Muttered Subaru, clenching his fist and raising it threateningly towards the open skies. I took his gaze from the window by seizing his wrist, gently coaxing his grip to loosen and taking his other hand when he relaxed. “I am sorry. I did not adhere to my word and upset you. Forgive me.” He turned his head to the side bashfully, but pulled me into his embrace nonetheless. “Fucking hell. You’re so annoying like this, apologizing all the time like it’s your fucking fault we’re surrounded by assholes.” I smiled indulgently at him and shook my head in amusement. “Such colorful words for one so pale.” I pointed out, alighting upon the manor’s bay window and inviting Subaru to join me. He sat across from me, making a mockery of dignified posture and outright slumping against the wooden frame. “Yeah, well. That stuffy bullshit isn’t my style. No point in that.” I considered this with a hum, nodding in agreement after a while. “I suppose I can understand your position. I have always spoken in a formal manner, however, that is simply a byproduct of my upbringing. Truthfully, at times the formality can become stifling.” Subaru gave an emphatic huff but did little else. 

I watched him carefully in my peripheral vision, my eyes on the moon but my mind regarding the pale visage across from me. He was markedly less irritated, but stiff nonetheless and a plaintive look was etched on his face, tinged with the slightest hints of fluster, evidenced by the pink creeping across his cheeks. “I...want to...touch.” I turned my head to gaze at him directly, feeling a bit of amusement at his adorably embarrassed expression. “Touch where, Subaru?” His eyes flicked to my exposed skin and I wondered if perhaps he also sought sexual gratification before he clarified. “I want to touch you.” I had no qualms, offering him an arm and patiently observing how he would proceed to fulfill his request.   


To my surprise, Subaru began to slowly and gently run his hands across my bare skin, as if he were memorizing the sensation of his fingers against my flesh, pressing just enough to leave indentations, but not so harsh as to bruise. He trailed up my forearm and considered my elbow for a moment, ghosting his fingertips across the visible blue lines beneath my skin before skimming his way upward to my shoulder. His fingers paused at my pulse point, dipping down across my clavicle before he moved closer to run his entire hand across the line of my throat, trailing outward towards my nape before gripping it. His other hand came to hold a strand of my hair that sat on my left shoulder, dropping it to cup my jaw instead. He drew close and kissed me as he did in the garden, slowly at first before gaining confidence the longer we traded breaths. He released me to pant against my neck, suddenly running his tongue across my pulse and nipping at the curve of my shoulder. I let my purr of satisfaction echo between us, leaning into his touch and enjoying the way he grew more fervent in his affections against my skin. 

Subaru grew bolder the longer he slid his hands across my body, eventually easing the hand on my neck down to my waist and pulling me closer, the other pausing at the neckline of my nightgown. Subaru paused, pulling back to assess me. His hand played with my neckline while the other sat firmly at my hip, clutching the fabric of my nightgown. “You’re not...ready.” I shook my head, agreeing. I was in no shape to be taking him between my legs. I assessed him as his expression grew tight, glancing between his legs to see a quite prominent problem. I glanced back up to his eyes in surprise, watching as he quickly noticed his own visible frustration. “There are...other methods of pleasure…” I slid to my knees slowly, pushing my hair behind my shoulders and sliding my hands up the insides of his thighs, leaning my cheek against his left leg and looking up into his eyes. “...if you are amenable.” His face grew pink, lust etched into every inch of his expression. He looked away, a hand coming to rest in my hair serving as confirmation.   


I slid my hands up his chest, leaning forward and lifting his shirt to run my tongue across his torso, scraping my teeth across his abdominals before descending to his waistline. I grinned and took his zipper between my teeth, making eye contact as I slowly unfastened his pants, my hand still splayed across his tensed muscles. I reached my fingertips into his unfastened pants, looking to him one last time. His hand tightened in my hair. I pulled him out and gazed at the flesh between my fingers, pulsing and leaking under my attention. I leaned forward and licked from the base to the tip in a long drag, flattening my tongue against his heated flesh and pulling away when he hissed. Subaru’s expression was twisted with pleasure, looking almost pained. “What are you waiting for? Show me.” I obliged him by engulfing the head, flicking my tongue against it and releasing it to blow on the tip. He shuddered violently, his hips bucking as he sucked in a breath between his teeth. I swallowed him once again, making my way down the shaft and hollowing my cheeks. Subaru put both hands in my hair and tugged, bringing my eyes to his expression. He seemed utterly enraptured at the sight of himself in my mouth, gazing pointedly at the site where my lips wrapped around him. “ _ Fuck _ you look so good like that.” 

My eyes dropped with the praise. “You look so fucking pretty on your knees for me, with your mouth on me,  _ so _ pretty, Airi.” The mention of my name sent a thrill through me, and I sucked harder at the sound. Subaru clutched my hair and watched as I bobbed my head, rocking his hips slowly in time with me. He drew closer and closer to his climax, actively fucking my mouth as he growled and hissed incessantly at me. “Fuck! Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous.  _ Fuck! _ ” I could feel his body tensing under my hands, saliva dripping down his shaft onto my occupied wrist as my hand joined my lips in bringing him to the edge. He growled and panted with his mouth open, fangs on display. “ _ Swallow it.” _ He suddenly commanded, thrusting one last time into my mouth as the salty taste of him washed over my tongue. He slumped against the window as he came down from his high, a hand laid tenderly against my cheek as I remained on my knees. His cheeks were rosy, the same shade as his eyes, and his hands trembled slightly against my skin. 

“My turn.” I looked at him in shock, wondering if perhaps I’d misheard. “What?” “ _ My. Fucking. Turn. _ ” He demanded, lifting me from my position on my knees and laying on his back in the bay window, pulling me up to straddle him. He pulled himself lower until his breath ghosted against the hem of my nightgown. “I’m gonna taste you. You’re gonna come on my tongue, and you’re gonna scream  _ my _ name.” Subaru insisted, lifting the hem of my nightgown to reveal I had foregone undergarments. His eyes fluttered with pleasure as he pulled me forward by the hips, my core resting above his lips by mere inches. “Get down here.” I obliged him carefully, trying not to put my weight on him before he clicked his tongue and grabbed my waist with both hands, forcing me down onto his mouth.   


My lips immediately parted on a breathy exhale, my hand bracing against the wall as his tongue ran in circles across my weeping core, lewd sucking and wet noises meeting my ears. My entire form tingled with pleasure as Subaru sucked, licked and bit me, my thighs nearly suffocating him as I swiftly climbed toward my own release. “Su...S...Subaru!” I began to tremble, my thighs quivering in time with my lips as loud, unrestrained moans left me, my full weight leaning against the wall before me. I looked down in time for Subaru to glare at me intently, one of his hands coming up to claim my free hand and squeezing. “Subaru!” I cried on a sob, my body tending before falling limp, my hand still firmly clasped in Subaru’s and his eyes on mine. “Fuck, you taste sweet.” He panted from beneath me, freeing himself from the weakened grip of my thighs to gather me in his arms. I nearly startled at the press of him, upright and at attention once again, against my ass, but his arms wound tightly around my shoulders and did not move. His hand traveled down to my stomach, caressing the skin between my hips. “Next time…” he began, speaking directly into my ear in a growling, animalistic tone. “...I’m going to fuck you and fill you with it.” I shuddered, a jolt of desire shooting directly between my legs. Subaru bucked his hips meaningfully against mine, pressing his hand above what I realized was my womb. “Say my name.” 

“Subaru.” “Again.” “Subaru.” He pressed his face into the curve of my shoulder, bucking his hips between my thighs as he slid between them. “Again.” I drew his name out in a lusty gasp. “ _ Subaru _ .” He groaned and snapped his hips sharply. His rocking as well as the feeling of him fucking my thighs sent me into a daze. “Say it.” “ _ Subaru _ .” I changed the way I said it every time, drawing out and shortening the syllables, drawling or moaning his name, and rocking back in time with him until a warm substance leaking between my thighs told me he’d found satisfaction. Subaru slipped out from behind me to seat me on the windowsill, gazing fervently between my legs. “I want it in you.” I shivered at the implication, feeling him spread my legs yet refraining from fucking me properly. “Next time.” Subaru insisted. I’d hardly noticed he no longer was disheveled until he stood, dragging me back to the room just as Ami began to cry. Subaru left looking pleased. 


	20. An Interlude of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi shatters silences that were best broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is short, no, I am not in a good place, how could you tell?

I took my third bath of the day, Ami cradled in my arms as we lazed about in the water, drowsily enjoying one another’s company. I decided to wash my hair, huffing at the inky black tendrils curling through the water, tainting the clear substance with the milky fog of shampoo. Ami, who was firmly planted between my thighs, tugged on the sodden locks within her reach liberally, tugging, tugging, tugging until at last I hissed in reprimand. “ _ Enough _ , daughter. You try my patience,  _ and _ the dexterity of my  _ scalp _ .” I huffed once more at the thought of Reiji saying something similar.

I grew further from my past by the day. 

It was a sobering thought to have, and one that persisted until the water grew cold and both my and Ami’s skin took on the frigidity of the standing liquid. I rose and dried Ami, setting her down in her crib and having a seat beside it, running the woven fibers of the towel across my still-damp hair. Despite the extensive amount of time spent wringing and rubbing, none of my hair fully dried. I resigned myself to a wet back and shivers throughout the night, choosing to warm myself by watching a delicate chest rise and fall with the sweetest of breaths. Ami was serene, a quiet contentment and tranquility about her that reminded me of our earliest days. Her breaths stuttered in that perfect, halting staccato to this day, those stutters haunted my waking nightmares, for in their absence left a bereaved silence. I kept my gaze on my pink-cheeked child and silently begged her to breathe louder. So loud  _ ‘the sleeping gods wake, Ami, please do not leave me to silence _ .’ 

Ami snuffled a bit, shifting her foot and gently flexing the fingers I’d spent so long studying. Her hair was quite curiously curled, not anything like the patterns my father kept insisting I possessed as a child. Her hair was spread thin, wisps of black smoke cradling her cherubic face, which easily rivaled pearls for its iridescence in my eyes. My own eyes were black pits of darkness, coals which burned from within and blazed with my fury. Ami’s eyes sparkled, a gossamer layer overlaying the glittering obsidian color like a layer of stars across the midnight sky. Her lips were an admittedly entertaining color, as rose petal would be a color too pale to describe them, yet neither crimson nor scarlet could suit their shade, both too harsh as salacious. Mauve, too dark and Maroon, too melodramatic. Ami deserved shades of her own. 

My hands extended towards my sleeping baby. I cradled her exposed cheek and hid it from the watching eyes of the moon, the cool wooden slats of the crib casting shadows across Ami’s sleeping face. I watched, enamored, and counted the seconds in which I loved her. I fell into the depths of contented slumber slumped against the crib’s surface, with innocent fingers encircling my bloodstained hands. 

I woke to a much larger hand cradling my own, following the pale skin to see frayed sleeves and a blank expression. I paid no mind to Subaru, at first, immediately seeking out my daughter only to lay eyes on an abandoned blanket. My eyes met his and he gestured silently behind me. Shu made prolonged eye contact with his younger brother, Ami’s supine stretched out across his torso and her small hands clutching at his school uniform. I sat, motionless, Unmoved by the display, I waited impatiently with a tightening jaw as the two brothers simply stared, challenging one another. Subaru refused to initiate and Shu refused to end the conflict. Neither of their actions were characteristic, nor were they condoned. I scowled openly, glancing once at the closed oak door before releasing my occupied hand and standing. I ignored both men, neither of which had so much as blinked at their opponent, and entered the closet, seating myself on the plush carpet and sighing quietly to myself. 

If Reiji were to see me now he would undoubtedly have an aneurysm. Reiji. Gods forbid he enter the absolute clusterfuck that was the silent war between his eldest and youngest siblings. One uncouth, the other abrasive, and neither particularly favorable to him. “Fuck.” I spoke aloud, belatedly realizing I was most certainly audible, then deciding that, perhaps, I did not particularly care. Correction: I did not, and would not, pay any mind to it. I said it again, growling slightly near the end. “ _ Fuck _ .” I left the closet, standing and ignoring the red patterns of the carpet that, according to the sting, were undoubtedly imprinted upon my exposed ass. The sensation I felt upon bending over the bed to retreat Ami was strange in and of itself, never once had a cold hand suddenly cupped my ass whilst I was busy with my child. Even stranger, another hand followed suit, the feeling of those hands over my reddened and carpet-stamped skin. 

Subaru’s gaze caught my eye and I followed it to see Reiji standing in the doorway. Crimson eyes flickered between the offending hands caressing - or perhaps more accurately, stroking - my ass and my own hands, one of which lied on Shu’s chest, the other supporting my weight. Glacial eyes flicked my way, scarlet following suit, and I was pinned by the gaze of multiple predators sizing up prey. Ami did not wail when her gaze fell upon me from her position. She smiled, and snatched a piece of my silken hair to tug lightly. Still, no words were spoken, only an oppressive silence hung over the room.

I broke the silence alone, the sounds of my clothes shifting against my skin felt like the clattering of pots and the sound of my footsteps were thunderous in the void of sound. My footsteps carried my body out of the door, yet my mind remained. In the not-silence of my speechless gait, I walked downstairs, into the ballroom, and sat on the bench. It was in this moment, in the least acoustically suitable room, that I decided to break my own silence. “I absolutely cannot  _ stand _ men.” I spoke aloud, my voice carrying across the floor to float into the halls. My hands stroked the soft crown of my baby’s head, ignoring the quiet voice that reminded me of the pain birthing such a head wrought. A tug on my hair came from hands that most assuredly were not my daughter’s, and my irritation spiked. I gave Kanato a displeased look, my eyes tightening around the edges and my brows twitching imperiously. From my seat, I traced the path of the offending hand to wide, purple eyes which shone with a quiet mania. “What is the matter, Kanato?” He frowned at me, pouting, and mumbled beneath his breath. “You haven’t played for me in so long.” I let my visible irritation drop and decided I didn’t quite care for music at the moment, not with whatever strange battle was being fought upstairs. I adjusted Ami on my lap and sighed out my response. “Nor will I do so now. If you wish to hear piano, pester one of your brothers. I am leaving.” My gaze darted towards the hall, where Yui stood, her eyes and ears trained on the interaction. Those magenta eyes, filled with a shallow happiness, concealed their secrets today. I endeavored to ignore that as well. “Today is a good day for ignorance, my dear baby,” I whispered, “a good day for death, too, I would say.” I let my words pass over Ami’s head, her brow cradled against my shoulder as she lazily drowsed against my chest. “Sleep, my love. It is not your time.” Ami settled further into my breast at my crooning, and yawned with a tiny sigh. My eyes met a magenta gaze, and I kept the contact meaningfully, beckoning Yui to follow with a quick tilt of my head. 

Together, Yui and I walked into the garden, both of us barefoot and padding carefully across the stone paths. “What is it, Yui?” She hesitated, looking down at her feet and drawing in her shoulders. “We never...ah...talked after... _ that _ .” I rose a single brow. “And what would  _ that _ be referring to, pray tell?” Yui flushed as she returned my gaze. “Our...kiss?”

Ah. 

Truth be told, I’d disregarded that as a fling. However, the virginal Yui would likely see such as some form of relevant strain to our admittedly flimsy relationship. “Is there anything more to discuss? The two of us, you and I, carried out physical relations in the early days of our stay. Such relations have since ceased. We are no longer affiliated in such a manner.” Yui looked a bit hurt, her brows furrowing and her bottom lip suffering beneath her teeth. “A-and...you liked me.” The words were stuttered, halting, like the beat of a dying heart. “I once found you attractive. You are still beautiful, truly, however, you ended that attraction. I respected your wishes and now there is naught but occasional companionship between us.” The hurt look did not fade from her features. Why? “You just...stopped?” Yui met my gaze, tears pooling in her eyes and her hands twisting in the hems of her sweater. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I could not help but pity her. To look so pretty when her heart was clearly hurting was an invitation for darker desires. Judging by the small, numerous marks peppering where her clothes could not quite reach, they had been. I weighed my words carefully prior to my response, considering her clear anxieties and anguish, as well as her particular word choice. 

“Yes. That is how I responded. However, that is only pertaining to my own personal reaction to our relations. Should you feel differently, do not be surprised or rather, do not measure expectations for your own reactions based upon my own, you and I are intrinsically different beings.” Yui twisted her fingers into her sweater even more, her shoulders drawing inward to hug her ears. Pale hands distorted the fabric of her uniform, the fingers trembling and the knuckles pale with exertion. “Will he be the same?” She whispered in near-silence. The sound deafened me in its own right. There were many forms of quiet and several had been shattered then. “Perhaps.” I answered her aloud, adjusting my grip on my sleeping child and directing my gaze to the skyline, where the sun began to fall. “I cannot say for certain any of the relationships we form in this household will sustain themselves, nor will I swear in any form that these men hold deep feelings towards you. They do not, in my eyes. It is highly probable once we are no longer a novelty to them, we will die.” Yui began to cry, tears leaking silently from her eyes and dripping down her chin as she quietly sniffled. The sun behind her blonde hair seemed to set her aflame. “However, if I have understood correctly, you are a far more precious commodity to your...triplets than I am to those that indulge in my body. Do not fret over what you cannot control, and instead ensure that you die without regret.” I walked away from the sobbing girl, stroking her shoulder once and leaving her to her tears once the sun fell into its slumber, the piercing light of the moon waking my baby. 

“Hello, Ami.” She babbled quietly in the serenity of our solitude, the two of us climbing the stairs. My fingers were coated in bittersweet tears shed in the light of a dying sun, and I flicked them from my hand. Her romantic affairs were no concern of mine, not anymore. Yui’s heart was not what I could be bothered with, her health, yes, but a weak heart is vulnerable and I could afford no such vulnerability with a child to protect. “You, alone, cripple me, my sweet darling.” I muttered to my daughter, the words ghosting across the crown of her head and into the smoky tendrils of her hair. 

“Let us find out which of these Sakamaki brothers are still alive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have asked me: “what about the whole Yui thing?” The answer: Airi holds lots of affection for Yui because she sees her as something to protect. However, she also has someone else to protect, and Airi would never sacrifice Ami’s safety for feelings that she doesn’t possess. Both in ownership and in a romantic sense, if that follows. TLDR; Airi’s got too much on her plate to be bothering with Yui’s wavering heart.


End file.
